The Dark Lord's Protector
by pikachumomma
Summary: Even Dark Lords need love and protection.
1. Chapter 1

"Shhhhh, its ok my love," was whispered into the Dark Lord's ear. "It'll be all over soon." The shaking body slowly settled down into tremors and the piercing screams became whimpers, as the soothing strong hand never stopped it's comforting movements. It wasn't every night that your soul is pieced back together.

Looking down at the sleeping youthful looking Dark Lord, the man holding him raised his hand, a hand that had words etched deep into the skin, gently run his fingers through the chocolate hair. His love was still slightly shivering, so he reached for the comforter that had been kicked down to the end of the bed, and pulled it up and tucked it securely around the man that he loved. The stranger hoped that his precious never had to endure that type of pain again. He never wanted to hear those piercing cries, or the agonizing screams. Nor did he want to see tears of pain, fear, hopeless to ever grace his beautiful brown eyes again. The man made a vow right then and there that no matter he would always be there to protect and guard his Dark Lord. "My precious love, I vow to always protect and guard you from danger. I cannot lose you. For if I did, there will be no world, and those you that caused or will cause you harm, no matter if it was/is mentally or physically will perish." He lightly kissed pink chapped lips. He very careful and very gently slid away from the Dark Lord and stood up from the bed. One last glance to the sleeping figure, pure emerald eyes close as the shadows wrapped around him and disappeared from the dark room.

AN- so first time, so anything helps. I'm just tired of no dominate Harry and submissive Voldemort. So yeah. Just to let you know, just because he will be submissive, does not mean he will be weak! thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter stepped from the shadows into his study at Potter Manor. His mind was in a whirl of chaos. Not only had he finally been able to help his mate restore his soul, Harry had seen memories from his past. Harry knew Voldemort did not a "pleasant" childhood, but he couldn't believe what had actually transpired. What that idiot headmaster had let happened.

Harry sat down at desk and called for his house-elf. "Tilly."

"Yes Master Harry?"

"Have there been any owls this past night?"

"No Master Harry."

"Thank you that will be all."

He leaned back into his chair and put his hands behind his head as he thought about his 17th birthday that had passed a couple of weeks ago.

*Flashback*

Intense pain flooded his body as it changed; correcting the past mistakes from his childhood, from the neglect, the starving, and beatings. Leaving his skin clear except for a marking and three distinctive scars: one from his mate, one from the toad woman, and one from the basilisk. When the pain died down, and he was able to think again he felt as if someone had stretched him and scrubbed him clean of imperfections. Harry was getting ready to stand when another wave of pain slammed into him, far more intense than the previous, forcing him to curl in to himself hope to feel some relief. The pain felt as if his magic was being tore apart and sewn back together again, that it was being stretched too thin then crumbled into a ball. It went on for a few minutes more before it started to recede, leaving Harry shaking on the floor with tears falling. After doing controlled breathing exercises, Harry was able to lift himself off the floor and settle onto to the small dirty bed.

Gathering his thoughts and determining the next course of action he stood up, noticing his clothes no longer fit and he could see without his glasses. He shuffled to the bathroom and glanced towards the mirror. Instead of being shocked, he was rather impressed. He noticed that his canines seemed a wee bit sharper, his hair had tamed somewhat and grew another couple of inches, topping off at 6'2". The only concern he had was a little black flame on the side of his neck.

*End of Flashback*

Harry was still pissed at Bumbles, even after a cool down period. Dumbledore hid way too much information from him, from his accounts and properties to his heritage and continues to do so. Who knew the Evans line had a dormant demon gene that only needed another magical push before manifesting. Dumbledore certainly did. After the painful inheritance, Harry had snuck out of Privet Dr. and headed for Gringotts. Where he learned that his inheritance shouldn't have been that painful, but considering that his demon magic had blocked it made the transformation harder, considering that the blocks had to been torn apart before finally allowing his wizard and demon to merge together, creating one helluva core. The Boy Who Lived casted a wandless and wordless tempus. Seeing that it was already past 10 in morning, he had another appointment at Gringotts in 20 minutes. He went to go changed into his Lord robes.

Blurry red eyes opened, trying to figure out what hell had bloody happened. Voldemort noticed that for once he was actually in bed, in pajamas and that he was tucked in. Which was highly unusual, he has never been tucked in. He liked it. Not that he will ever admit. So he decided to stay for a few moments more, relishing in the safety and comfort. Realizing what he had just been thinking, he sat up in his bed. Last night memories rushing back as he remembered emerald eyes appearing from the shadows before the pain came. He remembered strong hands rubbing calming motions and being pulled into a strong chest. He remembered a soft but strong voice calling him his love and his vow of protection. The last thing he remembered before fading to sleep was those emerald eyes closing and vanishing into the shadows.

He was disturbed that someone had gotten through his wards, and more importantly had seen him when he was weak and requiring assistance. Disgruntled with everything that has happen he stood from the comfy bed to go get ready for the day, bypassing a mirror on the way. Wait. Turn back. Gasp.

"WHAT THE!"

Then the world went black.

"Ah, Lord Potter-Black so nice to see you again," greeted Ragnork, Chief Advisor of Gringotts.

"You as well Ragnork," Harry replied, "How is our plan coming along?"

"It is coming along perfectly, although I do have a question?"

"Yes?"

"Have you found and claimed your mate yet?"

"I have found him, but not yet claimed him. I was planning on letting him get use to fact that his soul is together once again, but still immortal."

"Still immortal?"

"Yes"

"Does this have anything to do with your inheritance? Or prophecy?"

"My inheritance of course and the 'prophecy' is entirely null and void."

"Oh?" the goblin's eyebrow quirked. "How did you come to this conclusion?"

"I've already defeated him, when I was a baby. It never said that I would vanquish him forever, now did it?" Harry answered with a smirk.

"No I believe not. In that case we, the goblins, will accept the allegiance that you have sought with us."

White light shone brightly when Harry and Ragnork both shook hands, cementing the agreement.

"Thank you Ragnork, my mate will be pleased with this when he finds out. Now back to our plan. Has anyone came in inquiring about why they have no money left?"

Right when Ragnork was about to answer, Harry gasped and quickly said, "My apologies, I need to leave it seems as though my mate is in trouble. May your gold overflow." His shadow came forward and engulfed him transporting him to his love. Leaving an understanding and nodding goblin.

Stepping out of the shadows Harry looked for his Dark Lord. He wasn't in sight. That did not bode well with our Demon. He stalked to the door fully intended to grab the handle and rip it off the hinges when he looked to his left and saw his love laying on the floor in the bathroom. Panic was ripping through Harry as he rushed to where Voldemort lay. He calmed down considerably when he realized that his mate was just unconscious with no injury. He picked up him bridal style and carried him back to bed. He laid Voldemort down gently while he took off his shoes and robes before joining him in bed. Once they were fully in bed with blankets around them did Harry whisper into his ear, reprimanding him, "Foolish love. I'm thankful that you did not injure yourself. You had me thoroughly scared that something had happen to you. Or that someone had hurt you."

Harry was stroking his hand through Voldemort's dark brown hair, thinking it was nice have Voldemort looking like a 25 year old version of his diary self.

An hour later Harry noticed that his mate started to stir.

When he opened his eyes, Voldemort noticed that he was back in bed, feeling safe and comforted. He also noticed that he was warm as well. Strange. Then he turned his head and saw the same emerald eyes from last time. Only this time there was a face and a body. A very warm, muscular body, and a handsome face with a bit of stubble, strong jaw and windblown black hair. He looked down and saw that while he was still in the same clothes, the stranger had on black slacks, and a silver button up, but no robe or shoes. "Hello." The same soft voice from last night startled him out of thoughts. He looked back into those green eyes and just stared.

"Well, now that you seem to be awake, my darkness, I suppose I should start explaining?" the stranger asked.

All he got in return was a nod. He chuckled. That snapped Voldemort out of oblivious state.

"Who the HELL are YOU?" he demanded. What right did this stranger have to come back into his room and hold him and to once again see him in a weaken state?

"For right now, I will not tell you my birth name as it does not quite fit what I am. I will wait for you to name me, as is your right, but be careful the name you give me will either increase my power or weaken me. I ask that you do not name me right away. Wait till you know for sure what name to grace me." The stranger answered.

"Yes well what gives you the right to be in my room and in my bed?" he questioned.

"The right that you are my mate and will do anything for you and protect you from anything to everything. The right that you are mine to guard, and mine to cherish and love."

"Right. I don't believe that and if you will kindly get out of my bed and home it would be much appreciated."

The stranger (Harry) stared at him. Then with no warning at all soft lips were on his. Much to Voldemort's relief it was a chaste kiss and last only a moment. When the lips were lifted off of his, the stranger's hand came up to caress his face and trace his jaw. Just as he was about to say something Voldemort's door opened.


	3. Chapter 3

As the door opened, two things happened in a blink of an eye. One: Voldemort was shoved behind The Stranger. Two: the person who opened the door, who happened to be Malfoy, was being choked by his own shadow.

When the situation finally caught up to Voldemort, he tried crucio-ing the Stranger, (since doesn't have a name picked out yet). Expecting to hear his screams was shocked when the man wasn't even twitching. It was like he was just irritated with it, like when a bothersome hair won't leave your nose alone.

Cancelling the spell, while quirking his eyebrow he said "Well since it is only Malfoy, and he is my second in command, perhaps you should let him go?"

"As you wish." The Stranger replied. Releasing his hold on the shadow, he went to go hold Voldemort, but he was already up and striding to Malfoy to see why he barged into his rooms unannounced.

"Well Lucius, since you deemed it necessary to enter my chambers without warning, perhaps you should explain?" Voldemort asked.

"My lord" Malfoy began while bowing. Straightening he glanced at the Stranger taking in his familiar appearance before resuming what he was going to say before he was strangled with his shadow. When he finally looked at his lord, he would have gaped if he wasn't a Malfoy.

Voldemort merely smirked while watching Lucius eye the stranger than him. "Well?"

"My lord it appears that Potter has been missing for nearly month."

"Oh? And why wasn't I informed of this sooner?"

Seeing the dangerous glint in his master's eye, Lucius hurried to explain himself, "The only way I heard about it my lord was from listening in on the blood-traitors and mud-blood's conversation. They were talking about how Potter was missing and that he was most likely doing this for more attention. The Weasly girl also mentioned that she might need to up the potion potency for this upcoming year. Curious as to what she was talking about I followed them, unfortunately they went into Gringotts. I came right here to tell you my lord. I knocked twice on your door and when you did not answer, I feared something had happened to you."

"Crucio" Watching Lucius withering pain for moment he released the curse saying, "If I did not answer perhaps I did not want to disturbed? Next time proceed with caution. I won't be as generous."

"Thank you my lord," Lucius replied standing up and with trembling fingers fixing his robes. Shifting his gaze back to the stranger, he noticed that there was a smirk on his face.

"It is interesting that Potter's friends seem to have been using him. I wonder what Potter would say on the matter?" Voldemort commented while pacing.

"Perhaps you should ask him?" the unknown man drawled.

"And how do you propose we do that? Hmmm? Perhaps Accio him here?" Voldemort asked sarcastically.

"No. Just ask me." the now revealed Harry Potter quipped.

Voldemort spun and looked at him, really looked at him. The hair was the same, perhaps a little neater, and the same green eyes, the same nose and cocky stance. Composing himself, wand ready, he asked, "Well? What do you think? Or do you even think?"

Lucius still disbelieving that Potter was here and with the Dark Lord. He couldn't really believe that it was Potter.

Harry seeing Lucius's look lifted it bangs reveal the lightning bolt. Seeing Lucius pale a little, smirked and answered his mate, "I've known about the potions for a while now, and have been taking an antidote, although I no longer have to take it since my inheritance. As for them using me? I've known that since fourth year. I've just had to play along, until I had the power to do something about it."

While Voldemort and Harry were conversing, Lucius's mind has been in overdrive. When he had first gone through door he was not expecting to be choked by his own shadow, he didn't believe that such power existed. When he was released and had study the man and had found him quite attractive with the broad shoulders, just perfect muscles, and the perfect height at 6'2". He also seemed to radiate suppressed power, just ready for a chance to attack. Then when he had looked to his Lord, seeing him back to his original body during the first war had been shocking, they, meaning Severus and him, had been looking for a way to restore his lord's looks for quite some time, Malfoy's don't serve scaly masters with no nose.

"Crucio" was hissed out. A moment later he was released.

*WHILE LUCIUS WAS THINKING*

"Well, it seems you do have a brain, Potter. But what was that about naming you?" As Voldemort quirked his eyebrow.

"I believe, my beloved Dark Lord that this is something to be discussed while not in the presence of another," Harry replied smoothly.

Looking at Potter, Voldemort called out to Lucius. Not receiving an answer, he doled out his favorite punishment. "Crucio" he hissed out. Lifting the curse a second after and said, "You may leave and everything you have seen and heard will be kept to yourself."

"Yes my Lord." Bowing then backing out slowly through the door, he turned and all but fled the manor.

"Now that there are no other present besides ourselves, shall we continue our discussion?" questioned the Dark Lord.

"Perhaps you should just ask me what you want to know and I will answer truthfully," Harry answered.

"I believe my first question still stands, why do I have to name you?"

"Perhaps we should sit down for our discussion? Preferably back on the bed, with you in my arms?"

"I believe two separate chairs will suffice." Gesturing to the two wingback chairs near the fireplace in his room.

Sighing and sitting down, Harry began to answer his Dark Lord's questions. "Seeing as I am a demon, my mate needs to name my demon side. My name will reflect what I will more capable of, such as if you named me with something that relates to strength then I will be stronger, however, if you name me with something like love, my love will grow for anything and everything. That is why I ask you to wait before naming me."

"Hmm, I can see your point. Very well on to the next question. You said you were a demon?"

"Yes"

"Well how did this come about? And what type are you?

"Apparently the Evans line had mated to a demon several centuries ago and began collecting magic to bring out the demon side. It only needed one more push of magic before the manifestation. If my mother's mother would have been a witch then my mother would have been a demoness, and I would have been just another wizard. But alas seeing how the fates work, it would be me that became the demon. A rather powerful at that, thanks to my father's blood. As for what type? I am a shadow demon."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning I can control all shadows, manipulating to do my will. I can also talk with another's shadow and learn every secret they wish to hide."

"What else can you do? And why didn't my crucio work?"

"I can still use my magic as well demon magic, although I am still learning it. As for your crucio, two thing: one we can not harm each other, being as we are mates. Second hexes and curses do not work on me."

"Interesting. You said early that I am your mate?"

"Correct, my beautiful mate"

Blushing very lightly, "Yes well, I can only assume that my new looks is due to you?"

"Yes as well as your restored soul." Seeing red eyes widen, then narrow.

"What. Do. You. Mean.?" Voldemort seethed out.

"Meaning that your soul is whole, and your horcruxes no longer exist."

"You BLOODY FOOL! You just ruined everything I have done! I can now die! Is this your ultimate plan?" Voldemort raged.

"If you will calm down and let me explain.." "Let you explain? Explain what? that now that I am mortal and you will-" Voldemort was cut off with a kiss. Deep crushing kiss, when Harry's tongue licked his lips, he opened allowing access. Harry gripped his love's hair, pulling him closer and more demanding. His Dark Lord whimpered and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck. When Harry broke away, he ran a soothing hand through the wavy locks. Bringing their foreheads together, emerald eyes looked into crimson and said, "If you would have waited a few seconds more, I would have explained that being my mate already grants you immortality. And no, I will never harm you nor let any others harm you, I swear to protect you. I will always be with you, just like your shadow, I'm always there." Very softly touched his lips to his mates, and this time the Dark Lord opened up instantly. With a last loving caress, Harry pulled away. Cupping Voldemort's face he whispered "With me, you don't have to strong, you don't have to appear to be in control and you don't have to worry about me betraying you or leaving you. I am meant for you and only you. I will be your strength when you need it. I will be your protector that you never had, and I will be the one to love you unconditionally." He backed away, returning to seat, knowing that his mate need some time to think.

After that powerful kiss, and the gentle hand in his hair, Voldemort had never felt so submissive yet he didn't feel afraid. He felt safe and protected. Then when Harry told him that being his mate meant automatic immortality he couldn't believe it. The one thing he was truly afraid, Harry had made it go way. While still being held and hearing him say that Harry would protect him and be his shadow? He started to feel happy but angry at the same time. While it would be nice to not have to…well watch his shadow, it also meant that he couldn't protect himself, that he wasn't capable of it. Right as the anger started to rise, he was kissed again, but this time it felt almost loving and gentle. He heard the promises of not being betrayed and left, and while he felt hope that maybe he did not have to alone and have someone to support him no matter would be nice, he couldn't help but rationalize that no can make that promise, and some time or another everyone betrays one another.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice the last peck or when Harry was sitting down again in his own chair.

Coming out of his thoughts Voldemort looked over at his mate? His ally? Both he guesses. IF he was going to do this then there had better be some rules.

"First off I don't need a protector. I can take care of myself. I don't need you hovering like a lost little puppy either."

"I know how to act in public, my darkness, and as for protecting yourself? I know you can. You are one of thee most powerful wizards out there. I just want to protect you for my own selfish reasons."

"Meaning?"

"Should I lose you I could cause the complete destruction of this world. Without you, I am nothing. I need you to be alive and healthy." Harry stated this with such seriousness that Voldemort did not doubt the truth of it.

Relenting to the protection, Voldemort agreed, "Fine, I will allow to protect me. But I don't need you pestering me all the time. Second you will not use anything but my Lord when not in private. Third just because I'm agreeing to be your mate does not mean that we go straight to sexual intercourse, and that I immediately fall in love with you."

"Of course, my beloved. You are taking over Britain's Wizarding World. You need to show and be a strong leader; I will merely be your protector." Here Harry smirked and continued, "However when we are alone, that is a different story. And I will court you before we complete our bond." Standing Harry cast a tempus, seeing that it was past one in the afternoon he said, "Since we have talked our way through breakfast and almost through lunch perhaps we should go eat?"

Voldemort looked at Harry and replied, "Yes perhaps we should." Seeing a hand in front of, he grabbed it not expecting to be pulled up into kiss that lasted for a while. When both came up for a breath, Voldemort merely glared and pulled his hand out of the grip and said, "Follow me."

Seeing that his love was not going to make this easy on him, Harry followed Voldemort out the door and down to the dining room, hoping that his mate will warm up to the idea.

AN- thank you to those who have review and added me to their alert/favorite. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

A few days have passed. Harry and Voldemort had fallen into a routine of eating meals together and getting to know one another a little more, with Harry attempting to score some kisses from his beloved. As night falls, Harry would leave the manor and head home to Potter manor where he would learn and practice his demon magic. Then as the morning dawns he would slip back to his Dark Lords room and cuddle him close. Relishing the contact, but leaving before he woke up. He valued his life; while Voldemort couldn't hurt him he could make his life miserable. Afterwards he would leave the bed always placing a single red rose with white heather, a sprig of juniper, a red tulip and a blue violet on the bed table (meaning -Love, passion, respect, courage, I love you; Protection, wishes will come true; Protection; Believe me, declaration of love; Watchfulness, faithfulness, I'll always be true.) Leaving his Dark Lord once more to train his magic, while always coming back for shared meals.

Every morning when Voldemort wakes up, he wakes up with the feelings of being warm and safe, but always alone. He knows Harry comes by and sleeps with him for a few hours before leaving. He wonders why Harry just doesn't stay till he "officially wakes up". Although it gives him some comfort to find the bouquet every morning, knowing what they mean, he is beginning to believe Harry was more serious than he once thought.

Once dressed Voldemort heads to the dining room knowing that his mate will be there, it doesn't matter what time he goes down for breakfast, He is always there.

"Good Morning," he was greeted.

"Morning. Why do you always leave before I wake up?" He questioned.

Stunned for a moment, Harry took some time to find the best way to answer. Looking his mate in the eye he answered "I leave in the morning, because I didn't think you would want me there."

"Why would you be there in the first place?"

"I need to be able to hold you, to reassure myself that you are here and well. Being with you and holding you calms my demon side that burns with anger for everything we have suffered."

"What if I don't want you there?" Voldemort asked with a calculating stare.

Shocked and a wee bit afraid, Harry looks way, taking a breath to steady his nerves, he replies in the most toneless voice he could muster, "Then I will abide by your wish. Excuse me, I have a meeting." Placing his napkin down at the same having the shadows take him away. He had to leave before he damaged anything. He needed more control.

The Dark Lord seeing that Harry was leaving was quick to grab on to Harry, causing both of them to be transported to the Potter manor. Never have travelled by shadows, Voldemort was disoriented for moment. Enough time for Harry to make his way to another room. Harry being so distraught never noticed the extra person that came with him, nor when that extra person followed him to his training room. Silently watching him as he blew up quite a few vases before conjuring up dummies that looked that the one who had betrayed him. Destroying them with every spell and curse he knew before moving on to some of his demon power that he had mastered. Doing it all wandlessly and some wordlessly.

The Dark Lord who never let an opportunity pass followed Harry. Seeing a practice room he wondered what he would do. When his mate began blowing up vases with some low level light spells, he was quick to sneer, thinking that's all? But the sneer was quickly swiped off his face when Harry conjured up dummies that looked-like the blood-traitors, the mud-blood, Snape and Dumblebore as well as Fudge, and a few Order members. He stared openly watching as Harry used spells and curses that a ranged from advanced light to advanced dark. All wandless and wordless. Clearly he had underestimated his mate and his skills. He was beginning to see that maybe Harry could protect him like he promised. His mind was drifting whiling watching. He was thinking that this morning conversation hadn't quite gone to plan. When he asked that last question, he saw the look of fear and pain in his mate's face, before it was gone. Hearing the toneless voice it sent shivers down the spine. He was so used to hearing the happiness in Harry's voice that he never wanted to hear the toneless directed at him again. If he would have waited a few seconds more, Voldemort would have finished the questioning with "What would you do if I want you to stay the night and wake up with me?" Seeing the shadows moving brought his full attention back to what his mate was doing. He watched as shadows came from everywhere and engulf Snape's dummy leaving nothing behind, like it was devoured. Another shadow moved to the mud-blood where the shadows winded around her, contracting, breaking the dummy in half. The final shadow moved to Dumbledore, watching as the shadow turned to a black flame and burned the dummy to ashes.

Harry having worked out his anger was left with sadness; he sat down heavily and was blinking back tears. He knew having his Dark Lord as his mate would be tough. He knew he shouldn't have snuck the snuggling time in but he needed his mate so much. He laughed bitterly when he thought that just maybe he was getting better. That someone had finally wanted just him. He couldn't catch a break. From the backstabbing betrayers to a mate that didn't want him. Just when he thought he would break down in to sobs, an owl came in dropping off letter. Opening it he read:

Dear Lord Potter-Black,

We would like to inform that certain persons tried to gain access to their vaults and yours. While confused that they couldn't access yours, thanks to the dragon you had brought in, they went to their vaults only to scream in outrage that they had no money. After yelling at some employees they were roughly thrown from Gringotts with lecture on how to behave in the bank.

You have more friends than you previously imagined Lord Potter as nearly every goblin sneer at the people as they ranted about you and quite a few even defended you. If you would like to see a memory of the visit, please feel free to come by anytime.

May your day be prosper

Chief Ragnok

Laughing at the letter and began to plan his next visit to Gringotts, he was startled when he felt someone behind him. Stiffening and having the shadows bind the person, he turned around to see his mate standing behind him.

After watching Harry practice his demon power, Voldemort was shocked to watch him sit heavily on to the floor not caring if he was damaging his robes or not. Then he heard that bitter laugh, a laugh he knew well, he knew that he had messed up and that he need to fix this. Walking over to his mate, he was about to speak when an owl came in dropping off a letter before leaving. Hearing another laugh, one not so bitter, piqued his interest. Stepping closer he read over Harry's shoulder. A small smirk formed towards the end of the letter. Yes, he had been truly underestimating his Harry. Harry must have finally realized he was here. He saw him stiffen then Voldemort was bound in shadows. When Harry turned around his face went from cautious to blank.

"What are you doing here? And how did you find this place? I have it so well hidden that not even the goblins know where the manor is at." Harry questioned and stated tonelessly.

"Is this any way to treat your mate? Ignored than bound?" Voldemort drawled.

Harry's eyes narrowed.

Sighing, Voldemort answered, "I'm here because you did not have the decency nor the patience to finish hearing what I had to say. As for me finding this place? I didn't. I grabbed onto you when you did your shadow trick." He saw concern flash through the emerald when he said the last part, there was hope that he might be able to salvage this day.

With a not quite so toneless voice he asked, "Well. Finish what you were going to say. I have others things to do."

Not liking the blatant order he narrowed his eyes, and said, "Was going to say 'what if I didn't want you to leave when I wake up? What if I wanted you to stay from the moment I close my eyes?' but you being your gryffindor self couldn't wait and left." Sneering he continued, "I thought you said were never going to leave me?"

"I had to leave," Harry whispered. Feeling guilty he added, "I had to, otherwise I would have lost control and torn apart your manor. I would have returned for lunch and dinner, after I had more of my feeling and emotions under control. Did you… Did you really mean your last question?"

Voldemort knew his words cut his Harry deep. Instead of mocking him he just answered, "yes".

As soon as he said that one word, he was being kissed. Kissed possessively. He was being dominated and he willingly submitted. When Harry pulled him closer, moving a hand grip his ass and the other being wound into his hair, nearly moaned. The Dark Lord wanting to be closer moved his hands to Harry's back, pressing closer. When their hardness touched, Voldemort moaned and Harry growled. Breaking away for a breath, Harry began pressing light kisses to his beloved's jaw and down his neck while taking their robes off. When they were free, Harry moved to kiss him more passionately, licking and nipping the lush lips while lifted Voldemort up and having him wrap his legs around his waist he carried him to the study where, they had appeared. Laying Voldemort down on a couch, Harry sat up and began to unbutton his mate's shirt kissing the skin that was revealed. Traveling further down did the same for the pants pulling them off and revealing his beloved's erection. *Cough well, um you know what happens next, yeah? Well they don't go all the way, so um, just use your imagination. Wink wink*

As they lay here warm and relaxed. Harry running his hand through his beloved's hair, while Voldemort lays on Harry content and ready to sleep. "Would you like to stay and spend the day here with me and perhaps spend the night in my room?" asked Harry.

"Yes, I would like that. And you won't be disappearing before I wake up?" replied a sleepy Dark Lord.

"Only to get you breakfast, so you may have it in bed. Why don't we take a nap? We'll have a late lunch."

"mmmm" was the drowsy reply.

Kissing his Dark Lord's forehead, Harry fell asleep with his mate in his arms for the first time.

And Voldemort's last coherent thought was 'Harry makes a decent pillow and blanket.'

AN – soo not that I'm uncomfortable writing lemon, it's just that I can't write it. Hehe. So yeah. Anyways hope you liked and enjoyed it. If not let me know. I'll try to rework it. Also thank you for the review and alerts. It's an awesome feeling , knowing that someone is reading your writing and likes it. So thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

After waking up from their nap, Harry carefully eased off of his Dark Lord. Kissing his forehead, Harry left to go get food. Walking into the kitchen he began gathering some simple food, like strawberries and grapes, some rolls and a variety of cold cuts and cheese. Placing them on a platter, he levitated it out and back down to his study where his love is.

Hear a soft click of the door woke Voldemort up. Looking around and seeing that Harry was gone again, he began to feel anger, but as the anger rose it also dissipated. He remembered Harry telling him that the only reason he wouldn't be there when he woke up would be to get food, and he did say after their nap that they would eat lunch. Confidently thinking that his mate went to get food, he sat up looking around the study noticing that the walls were mostly covered in books. He got to go look at some of the books. He found some of the titles that every pureblood owned. Family magic, etiquette, basic magic, etc. What surprised him the numerous books on black magic, dark magic, demon magic and of course light magic. There were also books on mind magic, animagus training, curses/ hexes as well as pranks, household charms, and healing. On the other side of the room held muggle literature, featuring topics on martial arts, anatomy, strategy, biographies, classic authors and some language books. After his brief tour around the study he walked back to the desk where there were various books and papers scattered about, he gracefully sat down and thought about his relationship with Harry. After seeing the powerful display of magic yesterday, he definitely knew that Harry could protect him and he knew deep down that Harry would protect him. He has done some research, there was no way he was going into this blind. He had read about demon mates and basically reiterated what Harry had said, but added clarity on somethings. For example the need for contact, demons needed contact with mates. It helped to ground the demon magic for spinning out of control as well as creating a bond between them. Each time Harry touched him, he transferred a bit of his magic into Voldemort, creating a connection, this if the Dark Lord was ever in trouble, Harry would know. The stronger the connection the more that could be done with it. Anywhere from speaking mind to mind, as well healing over a distance. Getting back on topic, he knew that Harry loved him and he knew that he cared for Harry and that Harry was wiggling his way into his heart. His only real concern was how he would act in front his death eaters and others. His image was important. Without it there is no way to do and gain what needs to be done. Appearing weak and submissive in front of people was not an option. That would be the final test. There was a meeting tonight and Voldemort was going to introduce Harry. Well not Harry per say, and not his mate either. He was going to introduce him as his body guard, a gift from a new ally. He had already thought of name for his name too.

It was then that Harry walked in, levitating the platter. Harry smiled at his beloved looking so relaxed in his study. He set the food down on the coffee table near the couch and walked over to his Voldemort. Leaning down, Harry kissed him lovingly and gently, nipping the lower lip, before pulling and holding out his hand for Voldemort to take. When he took it, Harry pulled him and swung him up in to his arms, carrying him to the couch, Voldemort spoke with a slight hiss, "I'm not a damsssel in dissstresssss" even though wrapped his arms around Harry's neck.

"I know" he responded setting him on the couch. "But I want to hold you close. Will you allow me to do things for you when we are in private, until you are ready for a more public relationship?"

Not being use to this, Voldemort had to think before he answered. He wondered if he really could let down his guard for guard and let him do the things he wanted. It would be beneficial to help some anchor him down, and if he passed the test tonight then he would have the perfect mate. It would prove that he aware of surroundings. Although, if there was a mishap, there would be severe consequences. Weighing the pros and cons,

"I will try it. If I say no or stop, you will desist."

"I promise my darkness."

"Now what have you brought for lunch? And why did you not just call for a house-elf?"

A faint blush rose, as Harry answered softly, "I didn't want to wake you up, and this seemed more intimate."

Smirking a little, the Dark Lord pulled him down next him, leaned in and whispered in his ear, "How thoughtful, are you sure you weren't trying to show that you can provide for me? Hmmm?" Pulling back, Voldemort looked at the dilated pupils and smirked a bit more before turning and grabbing a strawberry.

Harry snapping out of his trans, he watched as his mate ate a strawberry, slowly, tantalizing as well. When he went for another Harry intercepted the hand holding it while his other grabs another strawberry and held it to Voldemort's lips. His beloved looked at him calculating before he bit in the strawberry, taking tiny bites. Thus, a pattern was born with Harry feeding Voldemort, then feeding himself, while Voldemort took small bites.

It was awhile later before they said anything enjoying the peace and quiet. When the meal came to a close is when anything was said. Voldemort began speaking, "There will be a meeting tonight, and you will be introduced. I assume you will behave accordingly?" Quirking his eyebrow.

"Of course my beloved. How will you be introducing me?" Harry asked

"That, my dear Harry, will be a surprise. Be sure to have least part of your face is covered."

Standing up Voldemort made his way to the floo network, before he could grab the floo, he was being held in Harry's strong arms. Turning so he was looking at his mate, he saw and felt the background fade to darkness before being replaced with his own personal rooms. Lifting an eyebrow he just looked at Harry.

Seeing that looked Harry decided he should answer, "It was faster and I got to hold you one last time before I have to leave to make sure everything is ready for tonight." See a nod, Harry continued, "I will see you at dinner then my Dark Lord." Kissing his mate soundly for a few minutes, before releasing him, Harry stepped away and with a small smile disappeared.

AN-So the next chapter will have the meeting. Dun Dun Duuuunnn. Should Snape be loyal or traitor? And is there any character that you want to be humiliated? Let me know! Hope this was as good as the previous ones.


	6. Chapter 6

A glamoured Voldemort was sitting in stone throne in the meeting room waiting for his Death Eaters to arrive. He did not want the Death Eaters to see his true form. He was also slightly annoyed with Harry as after dinner he had vanished knowing that it was an hour before the meeting. As he sat on his throne, he watched his followers come in through the door. He watched as Lucius made his to the front cautiously looking around. When he stopped looking around he relaxed a little. When Bellatrix and the Lestrange brothers came in they also made their way to the front, although the brothers seemed nervous and Bella looked, well insane. The last follower that found his way to the front was Severus Snape. Voldemort still wasn't sure where his loyalty lies but he is beginning to believe that he is a traitor.

Looking around at all of followers, young, old, male and female, he noticed that they all seemed tensed and paranoid. Some of the older purebloods it was harder to tell as the masks were near perfection but the subtle shift of glances told him otherwise.

"Welcome my Death Eaters" he said out loud. "We gather here to introduce a new ally as well as to discuss one Harry Potter." He noticed that shift in stances, some hopeful glances with the mention of a new ally and some sneers about Potter. Right as he was about to remark on the rudeness of his ally, a shift in the shadows caught his eye and a second later his mate was right by his ear whispering something to him, "Do not announce me yet, you have a spy in your forces and two unmarked followers here. The spy is one of the outer circle, I believe a distance cousin of the Lestrange brothers. And the two unmarked followers are near the back closest to the door, I know and they truly seem to want to be on the darkside; there is also another man I would like to speak with after the meeting." Voldemort arched his eyebrow, as if telling him to explain.

"I can read peoples true thoughts and intentions from their shadows." After explaining to him, Harry took a step away and slipped right back into the shadows, reappearing next to the spy. Grabbing the guy by his robes, he started to drag the man back up to his beloved. As he neared Voldemort he through the guy down in front of Voldemort, and stepped up and stood behind his mate watching.

Voldemort watched as the spy was brought before him. He watched as the spy tensed, then started to shake a bit. He stared into this eyes, silently casting legilimens on him. He thoughts an memories came flying at him in a jumbled mess. Seeing the man conversing him Dumbledore and telling him of the plans he knew about and hearing the man chant in his mind, "No, I was suppose to be safe, he promised"

"Well" The Dark Lord drawled, "It seems as though we have a traitor in the mist. To bad he won't live long enough to repent..Avada Kedavra!"

Whispers broke out, "Wasn't that the Lestrange's cousin?" "How did he know he was traitor?" "The man in black probably had a grudge and took it out on Sebastian." "Why did our Lord listen to that other man"

"Enough" the room stilled. No one dared to move. "As I was saying before we found out about the spy, we have a new ally. While he could not be here in person, he sent me a gift, a special gift." As he finished saying that piece, Harry stepped out of the shadows and looked out at everyone catching their attention. "This is Amun Asim."

Harry heard his name and smirked, yes that name will do well, his name meaning hidden protector. A second later a blinded pain hit making him gasp as he felt more power hidden talents become a apart of them, making a better protector as well as enhancing his shadow powers, and giving him the talent to become hidden in plainsight. A minute later the pain was gone and he was feeling tired and sore but more powerful and more confident in protecting his mate.

When Voldemort had finally given his mate his name, he didn't know what would happen. So he carefully watched the smirk form then lost when Harry gasped. But he didn't fall or shake, in fact he looked like nothing was happening. Fortunately Voldemort was his mate and knew that Harry didn't make unnecessary sounds. There was complete silence a minute as everyone felt an extreme power wrapped around them then it was gone. Not missing a beat, Voldemort was speaking, "As you can feel he is quite powerful."

Listening to Voldemort speak to his followers, Harry continued to study the Death Eaters. Some more loyal than others, some more powerful, some thinking about betraying, some thinking they are above their station. The ones that think about betraying he cast a silent binding spell, binding them to himself, so that if a situation arises that he would a sacrifice, he would have some. They can longer think of betraying his mate. The ones that think they are above themselves, one in particular he will show her where they belong. Only He belonged beside His Dark Lord.

Leaning down to his beloved's ear he whispered, "I would like to teach a lesson to Bellatrix my lord"

Turning he looked at his Amun, "Oh?"

"Yes she believes that it is her right to be by you, that she would make a great consort. That is not her place."

"And how will you teach her a lesson? They do not know I am your mate." Harry nearly purred at his beloved's acceptance.

"If you want you can twist the truth, and merely say I am bound to you and I can take it from there"

Turning back to the Death Eaters, "I believe some of you are wondering about Amun Asim. You see he is bound to me and will do my bidding. He is my second. Also he is a master of legilimens. Surpassing even me in this field." He saw some of his followers pale at this mention, but he mostly watched Bellatrix's reaction, she went from her normal gleeful insane morphing into angry. "He has asked that he show someone their place after he discovered their intention. I have acquiesced his request. Bellatrix you have caught his attention, he wishes to teach you a lesson." He smirked at Bella. While a most loyal followers, she also did not know her place even before Harry.

Bella realizing what her master had just said, began to fear for her life. She knew that somehow she had just messed up and is lucky to even be alive right now.

"Bella, Bella. You think that you can serve the Dark Lord better than me? You think that you are stronger and more powerful than me? Do you think that he would even want an insane slut hounding him?"

Enraged by what was being said Bella snarled, "You do you think you are? Insulting me? when it is you not worthy, nothing but a slave!" Casting a severing curse towards Harry.

He merely dodge it saying, "Me the slave? I don't think so, I do not have his brand. But you do. It's a wonder that your husband even puts up with you. Lusting after another man? You shame all purebloods with your obvious lusting. Never schooling your emotions, and your manners are most unbecoming of woman of your blood." Waving his wand he caused her shadows to trip her, bound her bringing her up off the ground, hovering an inch. Walking over to her, and leaning in he whispered, "Lust after him again or even think you are better than me and I WILL cause you to have an accident, but not before I strip you of everything." He muttered a silence spell, so she could not repeat this. He stood back and walked to his mate before letting her go and dropping to the floor, he looked across the room and in a chilling voice said, "Do not challenge me."

AN-sorry this took so long, bellatrix just wouldn't cooperate. Thanks for your patience.


	7. Chapter 7

As the meeting was wrapping up, Voldemort called for three to stay. The two unmarked and Snape. As soon as they four of them were alone, Harry turned to the two unmarked and raised an eyebrow. The two shared a look and took off their hood. There stood Neville and Luna. Luna just looked at Harry and said, "Where you go, we follow."

Neville smiled and said, "You were there for us and we haven't forgotten. You are our leader."

Harry just nodded and turned to speak with his beloved, whispering, "Lets not markthem and have them be our eyes and ears in the light, just like the shadows."

Voldemort stared at Harry, "Amun, do you trust them?" Getting a nod in return, he sighed and spoke to the two, "Amun believes and trusts in you. We will not physically mark you. As Amun has said, you would be better off unmarked in being our shadows in the light, come back in two days and we will have something for so you will know of meetings and the such."

Harry spoke after, "If the light becomes too bright, look for the shadows and I will come get you."

Luna looked at Harry replying, "Our shadows will look after us." Turning to Voldemort and said, "Your new shadow will never part from you and you have helped heal his darkness. He is stronger because of you." With that Luna and Neville both bowed and left quietly.

Severus had stood and watched this whole with interest and caution. When he first walked in, could feel something watching him and reading him, as if he were an open book, willing him to spill his secrets and innermost thoughts. Then watching the shadow man speak to his lord, he knew that he was the one watching and reading. He watched the show of Bellatrix and could not help but smirk as she was brought down. But his fear and dread slowly rose, and he knew that Amun knew his secrets. When he was held back he feared the worst. What surprised him abit was two of students that were here and basically said that Amun was their leader and would follow him anywhere. It was interesting that they knew Amun and he didn't. He will have to talk to them later. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't realize that they were alone until Amun said, "My Lord, I believe you should show Snape your true form."

Snapping his eyes Voldemort watched as the glamour melted away there stood the man, he had vowed to serve.

Steeling himself, he whispered, "My lord" with such reverence that Voldemort was amused and his mate just smiled a little.

"My Amun, I believe it is only fair that you reveal yourself as well."

Smiling at his Beloved, he took his hood off. Revealing his black, wild but slightly tame hair and those emerald eyes.

Snape stared and connected the dots, of course Luna and Neville knew Amun, because he was Harry. Wait! What was Harry do here with dark side?

"Wha-Ho-You-Missing" Snape could not form an actual sentence. He, for all of his "hating of The Golden Boy" Actually cared for Lily's son. But with Voldemort and Dumbledore watching his every move, he could not do much for the boy he consider his nephew. Even though he knew Lily only ever loved like a brother or close friend. So it was no great surprise that when Harry disappeared earlier, that he was in a foul mood. Everyone thought that it was because he thought the boy was acting out, but in reality he was worried that something had happed. Now that he had seen Harry healthy and taller? He started to get angry.

Before he could get a word, Harry beat him. "I am sorry Snape, I didn't mean to cause you worry, but I didn't know who you were truly were loyal to. After seeing you here to tonight, I must confess that it has cleared up some things for me. I would also like to asked for your forgiveness during our lessons and if I could call you Uncle Sev." He ended with smirk.

"YOU BRAT" he yelled, "Don't you ever worry me like that again! And if you call me Uncle Sev, I will have you skinned and hanged by your pinky toes. But I don't mind Uncle Severus in private." He then walked towards Harry and gave him a hug. A hug that meant that all was forgiven and all is accepted.

As Snape pulled away, he tensed realizing just where he was and who he was in attendance with. Bowing low, he said, "Forgive me my lord."

AN – rather short, but at least it was updated faster. I realize that Snape is OCC but I've always liked Snape and thought that he had some redeeming qualities. So yeah… Well let me know if you liked it!


	8. Chapter 8

After a round of crucio for Snape for being disrespectful, Snape finally revealed his true loyalty being towards Harry with a dark preference, but whatever side Potter was on Snape would follow. They were discussing what Snape should now, and what should happen if he gets caught.

"I still believe you should keep tricking the Order and Headbastard. You can keep us updated with what they believe is happening with the Golden Boy." Harry was saying.

"Are you going back for you finally year Harry?" Severus questioned, honestly curious.

Voldemort tensed. He knew His Amun and him had been putting this discussion off. If he was being truthful he did not want Harry to leave. He had gotten use to Harry being there and around. Plus Harry was supposed to actually stay the night. Well morning seeing as it was nearing on 2 in the morning.

"We have not yet discussed this and seeing as it is almost 2 in the morning perhaps we should retire?" Voldemort suggested *coughdemandedcough*

"Of course my Lord. Would it be alright to visit tomorrow afternoon? After we are all rested?"

Harry and his mate shared a look and Harry answered, "Sure Uncle Severus, Let's say 5 and you can say for dinner." Severus smiled and agreed. He bowed and left.

"Well, My Beloved? Did I behave?" Harry asked with a devious smile.

"Yes you did. What was that power surge earlier?" Just a slightly clueless Voldemort answered.

"That was you naming me. You have just made me one of the deadliest protector and mate."

"Ah, perfect than. I do believe that we should go to bed though."

Seeing the perfect moment, Harry swooped in and kissed his mate. Grabbing Voldemort's waist he pulled him closer. Slipping a hand into the robes to caress his backside while the other moves towards his hair gripping it and pulling him closer still while sucking on his beloved's lower lip. Breaking away for air, Harry lifts Voldemort up, bridal style, and starts to carry him to his bedroom.

"What do you think you are doing?" Demanded his mate, while trying to look dignified even though he is holding onto Harry's neck.

"I am carrying you. I was good for the whole meeting and did not show any type of affection towards you, now I must make up for it." He smirked. "I need my cuddle and love my Voldemort time."

Seeing that his Amun was set on this, he stayed silent, contemplating about the earlier left unanswered. Should demand that Harry stay here, permanently? Or should he let him go to school? He could spy, but then again he already started his revenge against Dumbledore and the other two. Then again they could just forge his new name and he could take his NEWTS that way. Just wasn't like he needed to attend school. Yes that what will happen, Harry will stay here and just register him under his new name. He just hoped that his conviction stayed with him when he went to confront his mate. Smirking to himself, he relaxed into his hold waiting to be put down.

After declaring his need, he noticed that his beloved went quiet with a thoughtful expression. Wondering what he was thinking about Harry kept walking. He still couldn't believe how well his mate was handling all of this. His heart soars when he hears Voldemort acknowledge him as his mate.

When they reached Voldemort's bedroom , Harry gently put his love down and started to derobe him. Noticing that his mate finally came back from his thinking he couldn't help but to lean down and kiss him, it was gentle one where Harry caressed his face and pushed him back onto the bed. He continued to take off the layers of clothes till they were both naked. Harry kissed and nipped his beloved everywhere, lavishing every part with small kisses and gentle nips. Whispering his love for his darkness.

*So yeah… they don't go all the way.*

Laying in Harry's arms, feeling warm and sedated Voldemort asks the question that has been begging to get out. "What are you planning to do this upcoming fall? Are you returning to Hogwarts?"

Laying silence for a few, Harry finally spoke, "Lets talk about this in the morning. After we have a decent sleep." With that being said Harry kissed his love one last time, before maneuvering them into a more comfortable position. Closing his eyes, he whispered "Goodnight my love."

Hearing Harry's answer Voldemort assumed that either Harry hadn't decided or he wouldn't like the decision. Liking the new position better, he fell asleep as well, dreaming of green eyes and strong embraces.

Sleeping the whole night with his love, was amazing. Holding him tight and knowing that he was there was an awesome feeling and knowing that he beginning to truly accept was euphoric. Now was the hard part, the talk about this fall. If Harry was honest with himself, he truly did not want to leave, not even for a moment. He almost wanted to be chained to his Dark Lord. But if his love wanted him to go back to Hogwarts he would. There would have to be several things to happen first, but it was doable. Sighing he looked at his love sleeping. Seeing the relaxed features and soft hair. He gently raked his fingers through the wavy locks. He never wanted to let go. He knew that wanted his mate to be able to look like this whenever he was in the room and he wanted this war to be over. To do that he needed to bring down the light. Perhaps it was time for "Golden Boy" to make an appearance. With a smirk and an evil twinkle he began to plan his first moves.

Waking up to gentle strokes through his hair was a very peaceful feeling, turning to seek more of the warmth that surrounded him he opened an eye and saw his Amun's face and could tell he was planning something. Deciding that he would not worry about it seeing as they bigger things to discuss, he jumped right in, "What are your plans for this fall?"

"No good morning?" came the cheeky reply.

Rolling his eyes, "Good morning, now answer the question!"

Smirking Harry just replied, "No kiss either?"

Sighing Voldemort just leaned up and chastely pressed his lips to Harry's.

"There now answer the damn question."

"Well it depends on you."

"How so?"

"Well do you want me to stay here or do you want me to go?"

"Nothing is that simple, Potter" Although his confidences grows that his mate want his opinion on the matter.

"Tsk, you can either address me as Harry, Amun, love, mate, or master" he said winking.

Getting a glare in return, "Alright you cut out the master and substitute it for shadow."

Still receiving the glare, Harry finally answered, "Fine. Yes it is. Whatever it is you want I will do my best to make it happen."

Seeing his mate indecisive, Harry encouraged him saying, "Please just speak from your heart. Remember you don't have to be strong with me when we are alone." Nuzzling his love's neck and tightening his hold.

Remember his resolve last night about making sure Harry stays he takes a deep breath and releases it, saying, "Then stay. Stay with me. We can get tutors to help you and I could teach you. Just don't leave me."

"Nothing will take me away from you." The Dark Lord's protector whispered before claiming his mate's mouth for a passionate and loving kiss.

AN- some cuddlely time for the mates. So did you like it? I also wanted to thank dnangel1986, xxxkris44, daemonkieran, Luna Lumen, Sesaria-Herluna, Elfwyn, artsycherry, Confeito, popdiva97, Sesaria-Herluna, sexy fox 101 for their reviews its awesome hearing feed back! Also thank you to all of you who fav or alert me!


	9. Chapter 9

It was the end of the day and the two mates were cuddling on the couch. Although it had taken quite a bit of persuading and man-handling to get Voldemort to cooperate. Harry was laying with his back to the arm with Voldemort in between legs with his head resting on Harry's firm chest. Harry's arms were wrapped around his beloved placing his hands on his flat stomach. The Shadow Demon laid back and closed his thinking about earlier with his Uncle Severus.

*Flashback*

"So you will not be returning to school?" Snape questioned.

"No My Dark Lord and I have decided to would be in my best interest to stay here and study. Although, I do need a potion's tudor." Harry replied.

"Like I would let anyone else teach my nephew, ha."

"While this is amusing, I do believe we need to discuss Snape's position." Injected a wee-bit jealous Dark Lord. He didn't realize that keeping their relationship a secret would be hard. As much as he hates to admit it, He liked when Harry's attention was purely on him, but then again he was a possessive man.

Harry heard the wee bit of jealously from his mate and was happy immensely happy. He very discreetly intertwined his hand with his loves under the table. He felt and saw Voldemort stiffen before relaxing and giving his hand a squeeze.

"Well I was thinking that we could charm a band for him to wear that I could go to him whenever he needs it. It would be the same with Luna and Neville," Harry stated.

"Yes that would be sufficient and perhaps charm to also allow for a small message?" Asked Voldemort.

"That would being possibly we could also ward it from being removed. I could infuse some of my shadow magic to make the band, thus creating the locating beacon as well as using some demon magic to allow messages to appear when activated. And if you could ward it with parselmagic, that would awesome."

"It would also link me to it as well. It is settled. Harry if you could begin making it?"

Releasing his mate's hand was hard for Harry, he really did not want to let go. Scooting his chair back, he lifted his hands pulling some shadows together to form a black leather band then he focused on what he wanted that band to do. Adding some demon magic into for the messaging, he finished it and handed to over to his mate. He watched as Voldemort hissed a spell and was slightly aroused. With the band finished Voldemort handed it to Snape. When he took it and put it on he felt the magic wrap around him then disappear. Looking to Harry, he raised an eyebrow.

"The password is Shadows Unleashed to read the message and Shadows Leashed for it to disappear. Shadows write to speak the message and Shadows sent and the name to the person you are sending it too." Harry explained.

"This will be a useful tool. Well, this has been a wonderful evening but I think I will retire." Silently smirking when he saw Harry subtly look at his Lord with longing. He knew the two were together, but he would let them tell him in their own time.

"Indeed Severus it has. Remember to let us know of anything concerning Harry."

"Of course my Lord." Bowing to Voldemort

"Take care Uncle Severus." Shaking Snapes hand.

"You as well Harry, owl me when you would like the tutoring to begin." With squish of robes he was gone. Leaving the two alone.

*End Flashback*

Remembering his love's hissing, how smooth it was. He felt himself harden at the memory. He opened his eyes and bowed his head towards Voldemort. Placing a kiss on his neck, Harry moved the hair out of the way and gently placed more the exposed part eventually slightly nipping and lightly biting his ear. Hearing Voldemort's breathing pickup he knew that he was affected. Sucking his ear lobe, Harry moved his hands downward towards a rapidly hardening cock. Palming it with hand while the other was unbuttoning his pants and untucking his shirt. Slipping his inside the pants and under the underwear he grasped his mate and thumbed the slit very gently. Hearing the moan that escaped from his love, caused him to harden even more. His other hand had moved up under the shirt playing with his nipples, pinching and pulling eliciting some gasps from his love. Wrapping his hand around the shaft, he started stroking and squeezing. His loves breathing was increasing and the whispered moans were more often. Letting his hand graze down Voldemort's sides before it disappeared only to appear near Voldemorts mouth. He took the fingers in and sucked on them, causing Harry to moan. Withdrawing his fingers from that warm mouth he slid his hand down into the open pants, moving towards that small entrance. Circling it once before slightly pushing one in. Moving it in and out making his mate pant more before adding another finger and pushing further in hitting the sweet spot that had him gasping. Increasing the tempo of his fist and fingers, bringing Voldemort closer to edge. Straddling that line til Harry bit him in the shoulder. That was enough to send him over and his cumming in Harry's hand and clamping down on Harry's still moving fingers.

Seeing his Beloved cum was enough to make him have his own release. Removing his fingers from his love he brought his hand to his stomach and running his in soothing movements. When Voldemort had come down from the high of release, he was relaxed and ready to snuggle and sleep. Seeing Harry remove his hand from his limp and sated member he watched as his Amun licked his handed of his cum before titling his head up to be kissed.

Harry waved his hand cleaned up their mess and stood holding onto his beloved. He carried an non-protesting Dark Lord to his bed and changed into their pajamas, cradling him to his chest he whisper "I love you." And fell asleep but not before he heard a sleepy reply of "I love you too."

AN – Alright so I tried my hand at a lemon scene. Hopefully it wasn't terrible. So no making fun of it. Lol Anywho this chapter is dedicated to KathySacuba, panda-ryuu-chan and sexy fox 101.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning was busy, after they had woke up they and a good morning kiss, Harry rushed about trying to getting the bands ready for Luna and Neville. He also had an appointment with Hogwarts, meaning he was going to go talk to her and find out some secrets about the current headmaster that he could use against Dumbledore. He had a plan that would bring the man to shame and kicked off of the high pedestal he sat upon. That should make things easier for his beloved Dark Lord.

When Luna and Neville came they given their bands and explained everything to them just as he had to Severus. He also charged them with the task of finding out secrets of the light side. Anything that can be used against them. They were also assigned to find worthy recruits. He trusted them.

Once they left Harry sought out his mate. The shadows telling me that he was in his study. Disappearing and reappearing behind Voldemort. Bending down to kiss and nuzzle his neck. Before he could really get any further he was interrupted, "As much as that feels wonderful and would like to continue perhaps you should sit down. I want to talk to you about some things."

Instead of seeing Harry walk around and sit down like he expected, Voldemort was lifted up and placed into Harry's lap. Rolling his eyes he said, "Really?" feeling a nod and a squeeze, sighed and continued, "Did your friends stop by?"

"Yes, and I explained it them and have also ordered them to fine out secrets and rumors as well as recruits."

"Recruits, I understand but why the secrets and rumors?"

"I believe the if we start tearing down the light side, we, the dark side, will take over sooner."

"Why are you so eager to tear down the side you were once on?"

"You are my mate. Your side, my side."

"There is more to it my amun. Tell me." Voldemort turned to look at Harry.

"…"

"Please?"

'Shit, he used please. He never uses please,' thought Harry.

"Fine, it turns that while I am not only a 'pawn' for the light side, but also a disposable income for certain families. And my usefulness expires the moment I kill you."

"Ah. I see. Which families have stolen from you?"

"Lets see, Weasely, Grangers, Dursleys, Dumbledore, The Order of Idiots."

"Well then we shall see the light be covered in darkness." With a rather evil smirk in place.

"My my my is someone getting turned on?" the smirk was turning into a leer.

"Only because you are the sexiest man, and when your darkness leaks out it is even sexier."

Having fun with his mate, Voldemort wiggle some more and eventually began grind his ass against Harry's cock.

With groan Harry placed his hands on his beloveds hips stilling them, "My darkness no more. I have to go speak with Hogwarts todays."

Instead of letting up he ground even harder leaned forward and nipped his ear whispering, "How will you speak with a castle?"

Panting he said, "I'm going…to go…read her shadows….ugh love please."

Shifting so he was now standing by Harry, Voldemort just smirked. "Consider that payback." Leaning down, he whispered, "Hurry home love" and walked out the door.

"Damn him." Then he too disappeared into the shadows.

Staying in the shadows at Hogwarts was an interesting experience for the shadow demon. He was hearing all of the different shadows at different sounds levels. Some were screaming and some were whispering. Concentrating on the whispered ones, he began to hear some interesting secrets, "_I don't want to go back to my dad's. I'll just get hit again. Why doesn't the headmaster listen to me?" "Why can't I ever remember what I was talking about to the headmaster?" "Why does my head hurt after I look at the headmaster?"_ there many more along the same lines. 'Interesting' Harry thought, 'I wonder if I can match a name to the secret?' After a few unsuccessful attempts, he finally got it. He was surprised that Uncle Severus was in there. As well as Cedric, and Colin plus many others. Deciding that he had heard enough, he started to disappear when he heard one last one, "_Dumbledore is the last to betray me, I'll kill the next ones."_ He knew that was his loves voice.

When he stepped back into Voldemort study, he found a quill parchment and started to write a note to the ever scandalous Rita Skeeter.

Dear Miss Skeeter,

I believe that you are in need of a great article. I have one for you. Did you know that Harry Potter is missing? Also Dumbledore has done nothing to find him? Perhaps you should take a jaunt over to #4 Privet Drive* and ask The Dursley's about The Golden Boy. If that hasn't satisfied your curiosity about the Boy-Who-Lived, where this band and sneak into the household at night or when they are out and look through door under the stairs and upstairs to the door with many locks.

You may also want to keep the leather band on and spy on his so called friends. Before you ask that band will cloak your presence in the shadows hiding you and your magic from everybody but me.

Wish you the best of luck on your adventure, make me proud.

Sincerely,

The Shadow

Reading it over, he was satisfied. He made the band and whistled for Hedwig, he gave her the letter and the band enclosed and placed a glamour on her and told her, "Straight to Skeeter and then where ever you want for the night." Soft hoot was his reply before she took off.

Thinking about what he had discovered at Hogwarts, he wrote down everything and every name. Colin Creevy would be a perfect asset. Now he just needed to convert him to the dark. He would to send him a book on Occulemency and Legimency.

Now he had wait till that story comes out before he can do anything else. Casting a tempus he saw that it was almost time dinner. And he didn't want to miss dinner with his mate. Perhaps he could get his darkness to let him feed him and perhaps some more snuggling.

Standing he made his way to the dining room. When he arrived he saw his Dark Lord already seated but looked angry and tired with his face resting on fist. Making his to him, Harry knelt beside him. With one hand cupping his face and the other grabbing the fist. Turning his towards him, heard his Love sigh.

"What is wrong my love?" he questioned

"Those incompetent fools will ruin everything before we can even start!" Voldemort almost yelled.

"Who and what did they do?"

"Kingston and Harrington, I sent them on a simple recon mission at Diagon Alley. Just listen and here the rumors. Unfortunately," he sneered, "They got caught by aurors because they thought they should 'help' take care of some mud-bloods by torturing them on the streets."

"Idiots. Do you want me to take care of them?"

"Yes, I don't care how, but make sure they can't speak." Sighing Voldemort asked, "How was your meeting with Hogwarts?"

"Good, learn a new power and some very interesting secrets." Standing up and walking over to his chair and sat and the food appeared.

"Oh?"

"Yes, apparently Dumbledore was been reading people's minds and obliverating them."

"How Dumbledore-ish"

They settled into silence while they finished eating. When dessert came, Voldemort watched as Harry stood back up and walked over to him. He was then picked up and carried to the den where his Amun proceeded to sit and with him still in his arms. Once they were seated, he saw Harry snap his fingers and their dessert, Chocolate Mousse was brought to them. Still sitting sideways without to much fight, even though it would still be awhile before admitting that he liked it when Harry carried, watched Harry take a forkful of mousse and brought it towards his lips. Not making it easier on him, he kept his lips sealed. But when rubbed it onto his lips. He relented and opened for the fork. He didn't know why Harry wanted to do this romantic stuff with him. He figured that Harry would have already completed the bond, not court him. But then again this is exactly what he needed. Someone to put him first and love and care for him. Someone to show that they wanted him. Someone not to betray him. Someone he could lean on for strength. Someone that he could trust. And Harry was definitely becoming all those things.

When they finished the dessert, Harry banished the plate and fork and leaned against couch fully. Pulling his beloved closer till his head was resting on his chest, and arms wrapped securely around his waist. They sat in silence, just enjoying the feel of each other.

AN – sorry this took abit longer. Had a minor writers blocks and I getting ready a trip this weekend. I'll try to update one more time before Friday. Otherwise it will be a couple of days. Also thank you for your wonderful comments and not laughing at my last chapter! Thanks again to KathySacuba, panda-ryuu-chan, hulaga13, darkfoxy28 and Sesaria- Herluna for your reviews!

edited 9/1/11


	11. Chapter 11

_The Boy- Who-Lived Missing!_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_This reporter has just been informed that our Savior is missing. Nobody has seen him since his train ride home. When Dumbledore was questioned, he just replied, "No comment". It seemed as though he was not concern for Harry Potter. When interviewing his friends that responses varied. One Hermonie Granger said, "He isn't missing, he is just in his angst mode. This happens all the time." Ron Weasely had this to say, "He just wants more attention." Interesting that his best friends have that to say about Potter. When asking others such as Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, and Fred and George Weasely, their replies where on a much different note. Lovegood had this to say, "He is finally free of the nargles." Neville replied, "I'm really worried about Harry, usually he writes at least once or twice during. He would write more but his relatives hate him and they don't allow him time to write to friends often." Weasely twins said this, "if he is missing, then he is in a better place. Even with He-who-must-not-be-named would be better than his relatives." When asked why, they responded that during Harry's second year he hadn't heard from him then either so they went to go rescue him. When they got to his home, there was bars on the window and his door was locked with several locks on the outside. With a catflap. While we are not completely sure if The Boy Wonder is truly missing what has been said today makes this reporter wonder how the Savior has been raised. Was he spoiled like we were led to believe? What other secrets are being kept from us? This reporter won't rest till she finds out._

Putting down the paper, Voldemort looked at his mate. While they knew each other's interests and favorites, he didn't know his past. Well besides school years. He knew that he lived with muggle relatives and he hated them. But he didn't know why. Perhaps he should ask or demand answers.

While he was deep in thought he didn't heard Harry move until he softly kissed, he deepen the kiss, allowing Harry tongue to sweep in. He moved his hands, wrapping them around his loves neck, bringing him closer. When they broke for air, a few chaste kisses more and Harry whispered, "goodbye" and left in the shadows.

It wasn't till a minute later when he realized that his Amun escaped questioning. "Damnit!" he stormed out of the dining room into his study and slammed his study door.

Out in a remote forest not too far from Potter manor a howl was heard belonging to one Remus Lupin. As he read the paper he knew that he was being lied about his cub. A pain filled howl sounded again, he was sad that his cub didn't confide in him, but he also knew there was very little he could do short of kidnapping him. He need to find his cub. NO one else will keep him away.

Meanwhile, Harry was walking down Diagon Alley to go see a pair of twins. Entering their shop he found one twin working the counter. Walking up to him saw that it was Fred. "hello, you must be Fred."

"Hello and how did you know?"

"We'll get to that later. So you know Harry Potter?"

"Yes he is our brother."

"Really your brother doesn't seem to care about him."

"We don't care about our little brother. He's fickled and easily betrayed our Harry."

"So if Harry switched sides would you follow him?"

"In a heart beat same with George"

"Is George here?"

"Hey Georgie!"

"Yes Freddie!"

"C'mere"

"Hello who are you?" George asked.

"I'm your brother." Harry replied

"No. He's my brother." Pointing at Fred.

"No I'm your other brother from another mother." Harry had a second before there was whoop and he was picked up. And twirled around.

"What did" "you think" "you were" "doing not" "writing or visiting" "us?" they finished.

"I wasn't sure where I stood with you. Do you have a place where we could talk privately?"

"Yeah C'mon" and they were to the flat above their store, once there Harry warded it with shadow magic.

"So." And so he began to explain all what was transpired in the past couple of months.

"So let us get this straight. You are a shadow demon," "and your mate is the Dark Lord," "You have always been slighty dark," "and finding out that our parents and younger siblings and granger," "have been stealing from you," "you have decided that you now going to destroy the light?"

"Correct."

"Count us in." they said unison.

"Excellent" and he proceeded to make the leather band that he made for Luna, Neville and Severus.

"Well I must be off, I got to go stir up more trouble. Also remember, till I say you haven't seen or heard from me. Also you can call me Amun Asim. Ta" and with that he disappeared into the shadows.

"Wicked." They whispered.

"So dear Fred, did we make the right decision?"

"I believe we did dear George."

"Well he certainly did grow up."

"That he did. That he did"

Stopping in at Flourish and Blotts he picked up and two books on Mind Magic from hexes curse and jinxes to Occulemency and Legilimency. And two books on how to shield the mind from the attacks. Paying for them he left and went to a Gringotts. Walking up to the counter he asked to Ragnok. A few minutes later he was sitting down and talking with him.

"So I was wondering if I could perhaps purchase a pair of goblin made mating bands?"

"Why did you want goblin made Lord Potter?"

"Only the finest for my mate."

AN – I was really excited about the news article. I have a few other ones that I am so excited to write. But I got set it up first. So yeah. Thank you for the reviews, popdiva97 and panda-ryuu-chan.


	12. Chapter 12

_Savior Lived With Magic Fearing Muggles_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_The Boy-Who-Lived was placed with muggles who feared and hated magic. Petunia Durlsey nee Evans is Lily Potter nee Evan's muggle adoptive sister. Apparently the Evan had trouble conceiving so they had adopted Mrs. Durlsey. Then a miracle happened and Lily was born. Upon knocking on their door, a Walrus looking man opened it and started to turn the most fascinating shade of red. "You! The boy aint here, quite coming around you freaks! I'll not have you ruin this perfect neighborhood with your freakishness." Was yelled, then the door was slammed shut. This reporter could do nothing but stare at the closed door for several minutes before recomposing herself and knocked again. This time a rather horse looking woman answered. "I believe you were to leave."_

_R – "Wait just a few questions, then you won't see me again."_

_P – "Fine"_

_R – "Do you know where your nephew is?"_

_P – "No and good riddance to that troublesome boy."_

_R – "Why was he a troublesome boy?"_

_P – "After all we did for him, he did was cause trouble just like his good for nothing mother."_

_R – "And what did you do for him?"_

_P – "We gave him Dudley's clothes and made sure he ate at least once a day. But it was too good for him. I knew we should have put him in the orphanage."_

_R – "But since you were adopted you didn't?"_

_P – "HOW DARE YOU! Leave! NOW! For your information we couldn't everytime we left him somewhere he would show right back up 20 minutes later."_

_After that unpleasant encounter, this reporter no longer believes that Our Savior the childhood we believed he had. Taking a look back into history and how we, the Wizarding World, treated our Savior appalls me. What doesn't make sense though is Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, knew the Potters. Shouldn't he have known not place Potter there? And Why didn't Harry speak out? Or did he and we never listened? This mystery needs more digging._

Grinning at the Evening Prophet, Harry knew he made the right decision in choosing Ms. Skeeter.

Getting back to what he was doing before the Prophet came, Harry finished his note Colin Creevey and Cedric Diggory.

_These two books should be very helpful concerning your issues with a certain headmaster. If you have friends with similar problems write their names on the back of this note and I will send them the same material. Also feel free to contact Ms. Rita Skeeter about your concerns of Hogwarts._

_Sincerely,_

_The Shadow_

Securing the two books to each of their letters he sent them off. Stretching out, he leisurely laid back on the couch whistling a merry tune. It was in that precise moment that the door burst open, revealing an irate dark lord.

"Hello my love!" Harry greeted him.

But Voldemort was pissed. His mate had been ignoring him all day. Could understand an hour or two but the whole bleeding day? That just won't do. Sending stinging hex towards him, he got a alittle satisfaction hearing him yelp. So he sent another and another watching Harry dip duck dodge, dive and dodge the hexes. When he felt arms wrap around from behind, he knew Harry had cheated and used his shadows. He felt a small kiss placed on the side of neck, tilting his head to the side to allow better access and melting into the strong arms. It wasn't until he felt a hand slipping into his pants that he remember he was suppose to be pissed.

Breaking free he turned and glared at his mate.

"What?"

Glaring even more Voldemort answered, "Don't you what me! You have been ignoring me all day!"

"Wha-"

"Don't interrupt! I can understand an hour to collect your thoughts but the whole day? and for that matter why didn't you tell me about your homelife? I had to read about some of it in the newspaper."

"So you have read the Evening Prophet by chance than?"

"I said-what do you mean"

"Um there was another article in the newspaper, hehe" Harry glanced sideways trying to figure out if he could make the distance.

"Also um I didn't mean to ignore you. I had to go to Diagon Alley for some things. And on the Brightside you have two new followers, hehe." Seeing that his beloved was still glaring he decided to explain some more, "Yeah the Weasely twins have decided to join since I'm on the dark and they are loyal to me and now you. And I had to get some books on mind magic for two potential new recruits. I also stopped at Gringotts to get you something." He finished with a smile.

Voldemort seeing that his Amun his desperately trying to make it up to him decided to let me off the hook a bit, so he stopped glaring. "So two new followers and two potential? Hmm not bad. What did you get me?"

"Can we wait til tonight?"

"Fine but we are talking about your childhood."

"Yes master."

With smirk he replied, "Hmm kinky. I didn't think you were into those types of things."

"Only if you are my love."

"Shall we eat and discuss your childhood?"

"Damn I hoped you would forget about that." Harry offered his arm to Voldemort to escort him to dinner.

"Not a chance." Taking the proffered arm, they made their way to the dining room.

"So what would you like to know?" Harry asked while pulling the chair back for his beloved.

"Everything." Was the reply while Voldemort sat down.

Sighing Harry pushed the chair back in and sat at his own place. Thus began the tale of the neglect and starvation. Of the powerful accidental magic and their repercussions. The friendships and betrayals. When Harry concluded his tale, he was in a somber mood. Thinking about all he had been through but it wasn't near what his mate had been through.

Voldemort say there absorbing the tale. He was angry on behalf of his mate. He couldn't believe how many people have actually betrayed him. At least he only had one betrayal that was serious. Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he looked at his Amun. He knew reliving the past can be painful and dark. But he didn't like the scowling look his face. It should be happy and loving when it was the two of them. Knowing that he had caused this to a degree, he stood up and grabbed Harry's hand pulling him up. Still holding his hand Voldemort lead him to their room, yes their room it wasn't just his anymore. He lead him to the bed and gestured for him to get on. Before he got on the bed, he noticed Harry had removed his robes and shoes, he did the same and sat on his lap.

Wrapping his arms around Harry's waist he laid his head down on his chest. He felt Harry move to do the same. They laid there in silence for a bit.

Still snuggled into his chest, Voldemort broke the silence, " How can you still love me after all of the betrayals you suffered? I mean we grew up about the same yet you can still love me and trust. I couldn't and I am just now starting to love and trust again."

"Its because you are my mate and no one could make me happier. And you accepted me for that you will always have my love no matter what. As for trust? I trust very few know and it is not easily given."

"Why me though? I killed your parents. Why aren't you still made at me?"

"Because it wasn't all your fault and I blame time and fate for messing with us. I want you to know that I do love you with everything I have and you are the only one for me." With that Harry leaned down to kiss his beloved.

Right before their lips touched Voldemort whispered, "I love you and only you as well."

Hearing that sentence made Harry's heart soar. Pulling his dark lord up causing said man to staddle his lap. He deepened the kiss. Trailing his tongue on the outside seam begging for an entrance. When his wish was granted he plunged in staking claim. While his hands were busy griping his loves ass. Squeezing it and rubbing it, pulling it against him causing their lengths rub. Slipping a hand inside his pants trailing down the soft cheeks. Pulling way for a moment to catch his breath Harry silent accio his gift for Voldemort. Leaning his forehead against his, Harry handed him the black velvet black. Pulling back slightly the Dark Lord opened it. Gasping slightly he looked into Harry's green eye, questioning them with his own brown ones.

"Will you bond with me before we mate?"

"Yes" was the breathily reply more their mouths met once more in a hungry passionate kiss.

AN-so I was definitely motivated today as you can tell with three new chapters in a day. lol. And I did borrow a line from Dodgeball a true underdog story. Also thank you once again for the reviews: panda-ryuu-chan, XxMixedXxLoverXx, popdiva97, aisling-siobhan(x2 for the last two chapters).


	13. Chapter 13

_Are Your Children Safe?_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_It has been shocking to learn of Our Saviors disappearance and past, but none could have shocked me more when I started to receive letters from other students! Some telling about Harry Potter and some about other students! Did you know that during Potter's fifth year he received almost a detention a day? Did you know that his detentions were all with Ministry worker, Dolores Umbridge? Did you know that she used a BLOOD QUILL? A dark artifact that has been forbidden for several centuries? Did you know that it was approved by the Minister? When I went to interview the students who sent me the owls there replies shocked me!_

_Neville Longbottom: "I once asked him why he had so many detentions, he told me it was better him than some first or second year or even me."_

_Seamus Finnigan: "I'm sorta ashamed of my actions, I had accused him of being a liar when he was actually telling the truth. Even more ashamed when I had found out about his detentions. We all wondered why he was getting so many._

_Lee Jordan: "Harry is a damn decent fellow and even if he forgives everyone who turned their back on him, I'm not. Where ever Harry is, that where I want to be."_

_Draco Malfoy: "Potter is always trying to be the hero, I used to say he did it for the fame, but after our fifth and that he even stuck up for slytherins. Well maybe I misjudged him._

_So not only is the detention horrible some students report with have their memory tampered with! One is brave enough to speak out. Cedric Diggory the Co-Champion of the TriWizard tells his tale. "All during our fourth year, I have these black spots. They usually happen after I had talked with our headmaster. I can't remember what I talked to Professor Dumbledore about. Its maddening but also frightening._

_Is Hogwarts not safe anymore? Is Dumbledore doing something illegal such as oblivating people under the age of 18? More and more questions and concern are being brought forth. WHO is truly DARK? He-who-must-not-be-named, the ministry or Dumbledore?_

_For more on the mind arts, p 13._

_More comments on Potter Detention, p 15_

"Well maybe I don't need to kept sending little notes," Mused Harry Potter. Setting down the paper, he exchanged it for his tea.

"Its seems that the students are speaking out after the recent articles, and Dumbledore is painting himself into a corner. Why thank you Amun, you are making my job easier," Voldemort stated.

Setting his tea down, Harry reached for his beloved pulling him into his lap. When he felt him relax, Harry answered, "Anything to help you my darkness. If by letting the world know bits and pieces of how I grew up to make it easier, then I shall."

Nuzzling into Voldemorts neck he breathed deeply. Nothing could quite settle his soul like his mate's scent. "So what are the plans today?" he asked while rubbing his hands up and down his loves sides.

"Standard Death Eater meeting tonight. Other than that nothing. All of the paperwork is done." The Dark Lord said while practically melting at his mate's touch.

"mmmm, I want to take you out."

Stiffening slightly then relaxing again Voldemort couldn't help but respond by, "oh?"

"mmhmm. I was thinking of taking you to Italy for a cannoli and pasta. And perhaps a boat ride?"

"Sounds very … romantic." His tone almost made it sound like he was repulsed by it, but that small sound of hope was heard loud and clear.

"I figured if we changed your eye color no one would recognize and I have changed greatly since the train ride."

"I suppose that I could acquiesce your request. After all you will have to put on your evil face tonight."

Kissing his side of the neck, he whispered, "Thank you my love, it truly means a lot to me." Nipping his earlobe, Harry asked in a normal voice level, "do you need to change?"

"No this should suffice right?" Taking a look at his Dark Lord, he saw black slacks with a form fitting silver long sleeve shirt with a silky black vest complete with silver chained pocket watch.

"Yes and you look handsome and sexy."

"Well then" Voldemort drawled, "What are we waiting for?"

"I don't know what you are talking about. Did you blink?"

Blink he found himself standing out front of building. Looking around, he saw that they were in fact in Italy. "Show off" he muttered.

"But you love me." It was then he realized that his Amun was holding the door open for him.

Mean while…

A man had found the Potter manor. The house-elf let him, since he was recognized by the wards. Now he just had to wait for his cub to come home.

AN-Sorry for not updating sooner, all of my inspiration died when I went on my trip for this story, but now ist back! Thank you for all of the reviews they really made my day! You guys kick ass! The kick-ass reviewers: popdiva97(x2) XxMixedXxLoverXx, panda-ryuu-chan, Aisling-Siobhan, Evil5, DTDY (x2), rhead-a-holyc, DarkFlameInfernal, sexyfox101(x4), Tom Riddle III.

.

0


	14. Chapter 14

After they had been seated, the waitress immediately came over for drinks with the assumption that either of the men would be interested in her.

"Hello, I'm Carmen and will your server for tonight. Is there anything I can get you two?" Even though she asked both of them, she kept her eyes on the blacked haired man. While both of them radiated power and both were handsome and sexy, the black-haired had a hint danger on him, like he was use to trouble following him and picking a fight and winning it.

"I'll have whatever my partner is having," the dangerous one replied, he seemed to only have eyes for the one on the opposite side of him.

"We'll have your best red wine," the light haired one answered with scowl. But alas it was lost on the waitress as she just nodded never taking her eyes of him.

"NOW!" Startled she glared at the light-haired one and stalked off.

"What did she think she was doing? Staring at you like that? You said partner. The stupid chit." Harry's beloved Dark Lord fumed.

"Relax my love, Don't let her ruin our lunch. Besides no one but you will ever capture my attention the way that you have." Harry told him.

"So what are the plans for our meeting?" he asked.

"I was planning on telling them to start offering sympathy for you. I was inspired by the students approach in the newspaper." Voldemort told him.

"That is a marvelous idea!"

"Of course it is-" he started to say but was interrupted by their server returning with their drinks. While practically throwing the glass to Voldemort, she gently sat it down on a napkin in front of Harry making sure to show her cleavage.

Harry could see Voldemort start to bristle and intercepted before he blew up and started killing people.

"Ma'am, if you could please removed your female assets from my face, as for one they are not impressive, and for two I love my better half, who is sitting across from me."

Leaning closer she whispered into his ear, "You can meet me later, if you want once you lose him."

"I wonder what the manager's wife would say about if she knew that his late night meetings were with you?" Harry retorted.

"They are in a middle of a divorce anyways, so it doesn't matter." As she started to twirl his hair between her fingers.

Catching her wrist, he jerked her back, eyes glowing an eerie green, "Then perhaps you and him should just be fired." He hissed, standing up.

"You have no say in that, you are just another stuck up rich snob." She spat. Not noticing the staff staring in horror or her manager frantically waving his hands.

"Perhaps you should pay attention to your manager. You is telling you not to go there."

"Why should I? After all you rich people think you can boss us around"

A maniacal grin appeared on his face, "Tell me, do you know who the owner is?"

"Of course, I do, everyone know Hadrian Black is the owner."

The grin turned down right vicious, "Then you should know that I am him. And that I have the finally say so. So pack your stuff and leave."

Sputtering, the girl said, "You. You.. Can't do that! I'll sue you!"

"Go ahead. I have some of the most nastiest lawyers on my speed dial. I know most of the other owners, I'll black list you, and all you will be able to do is work the street. Although, you are rather homely, so you may have to charge less. Get her out of here before all of you are fired." Surprisingly enough it was the head chef that came to throw her out.

"Thank you sir, she has been a pain in the arse since she started three weeks ago." Taking the girl by the arm and dragged her to the exit.

Turning to the manager, "If she was always like that why was she still here? ….. Wait don't answer. You were getting some arse. You are fired. Leave! Now!"

After the manager had left, Harry saw the chef and waved him over, "You just got a promotion to manager, don't screw up." With that he held his hand out to his love.

"Wait you are leaving?" the New Manager

"We'll be back in a week. Don't let us down." And with that the pair walked out of the restaurant.

"I'm sorry my beloved. Why don't you pick a place?"

Voldemort was truthfully very aroused by what he witnessed. He wanted nothing more than to go home and have some quality time with his Amun. Harry was so in charged and his magic pulsed wildly, while to some it would have seemed angry; to him it was protection and comfort. When Harry's anger died a way so did the comforting presence of his magic. Wanting to feel it again, he moved closer and slipped his hand into Harry's, saying, "Perhaps a place that you don't own?"

Harry was surprised and pleased when he felt his beloved's hand in his own. He could also hear the question inside the question.

Laughing slightly he answered the unasked question, "Sirius, before he died, named me his heir. The thing that you probably don't know about the Black Family is that they had their hand in quite a few businesses, muggle and magical. Food and non-food. When I came of age, I set about getting to know all the businesses. I still only know about half and Gringotts is helping me."

"hmmm that still didn't solve our dilemma."

"Right well, perhaps that little diner over there, will be better?"

That night…

Voldemort watched his mate put on his black robes and black half mask for the meeting. While he really did enjoy Harry when they were alone, he had the hardest time not staring when Harry assume his cold cruel demeanor look. He looked powerful, frightening, something that parents warned they children about. And it made him aroused, and almost giddy knowing that this man was his, and his alone. Especially after the way took down that waitress at lunch. A small shiver went down his spine when he thought of Harry's grin.

Harry looked at his beloved when he finished pulling his robe on, seeing him with a blissful smile on his made him wonder what he was thinking about. Silently shifting to him, Harry gently ran his hands down Voldemort's arm then back up across the neck and down his torso only to slip under his shirt. Running his fingers across the flat belly and up towards the hard little nubs, before brushing back down. Resting his hands slightly on the band of his pants waiting before doing further. Nipping his earlobe slightly, and whisper into his ear, "What has you so stiff my love?" before sucking and lapping down his throat.

Tilting his head to the side, Voldemort's breathy answer was, "You when you smiled menacingly at that girl and when you change into dark persona."

Dipping his two index fingers into his pants, Harry replied, "Oh? You like it when I'm darker? Would you want me to introduce this persona into our nightly activities? Do you want to be punished?" he whispered then biting harshly on his neck. Moving his hand down to grip his loves rigid staff.

Feeling his love shivering and moan, he roughly started to move his hand. "Is this closer to what you want?" he once again whispered after a vicious pull. "Perhaps he need something more. Hmm?" Bring his other hand up his nipples, his pinched hard and pulled. He felt his love's hip buck and his breathing was becoming more labored.

After a couple more hard jerks, sharply tugged nub, and a skin breaking a bite, Voldemort came into his lover's hand moaning out his name. Shuddering a final time, he sagged against Harry. Salazar, if this was Harry now and they haven't bonded yet, he couldn't wait for when they did. Pulling away he couldn't help but bring his hand up to his neck where Harry had bit him. Feeling something wet, he brought his hand to his face and saw blood on his fingers. Turning around he looked up at Harry holding out his hand.

Harry seeing the blood on his finger felt himself go even stiffer than he already was but also felt terrible for hurting his mate. Grabbing his fingers, Harry liked them clean before moving to area where he had bit. Lapping up the blood, he groaned. His mate was just wonderful, body, mind, scent, and blood. Quietly healing the bite. He pulled away and looking away ashamed that he had hurt him.

"Im so-" he started to say, but was interrupted.

"Don't you dare apologize. I enjoyed it just as much as you did. I would almost say you have been holding back on me."

"Never my love." His heart was soaring. His beloved wasn't mad and it might continue to be a regular pace for their activities.

Voldemort closed the distance when he saw joy light up his eyes and kissed him gently.

"I may like a certain roughness, but that doesn't mean I didn't like our gentle sessions as well."

Swallowing, Harry couldn't believe it. His Darkness was truly amazing. He knew that there was no way he would let his love down in anything. Leaning down to kiss him again, he found Voldemort had already moved away and had changed into fresh robes and was applying his glamour.

"Come on my vicious puppy, time to go offer "the Savior" our sympathy.

At the Meeting…

"One last thing my loyal followers, since the Golden Boy is missing, I want you to start offering your condolences to the newspaper. About how its terrible how he was brought up, and that offer your allegiance to the missing boy. Make sure to paint Dumbledore in a horrible light. If you want share some of your stories from your youth go head, make them as sad and horrible as you can. As a matter of fact, I want my inner circle to design something that shows your support to the Golden boy that we can get people to wear. I want the design two days from now. Dismissed."

AN- alright so I had some extra time today and was inspired by the reviews I got. Not sure about the lemon scene. Tell me what you think? Once again my reviewers kicks huge ass! Thank you: panda-ryuu-chan ( he would be in his 7th year and Cedric will be a year younger than in the books as well as alive) Aisling-Siobhan, (you'll have to wait till next chapter!), XxMixedXxLoverXx(you'll find out next chapter!), Tom Riddle III ( your compliments work, almost had me blushing.)


	15. Chapter 15

_Old Secrets Revealed._

_By Rita Skeeter_

_The strength of the youth inspired the older generations to speak out. Several owls and floo calls were received yesterday and last night that several reporters including this one stayed up all night just to be able cover it all. The most surprising and most devastating day revealed so many evil secrets that it is a wonder Headmaster Dumbledore never heard or saw their cries for help. Many former Slytherins, Ravenclaws and even Gryffindors hated their homes and begged Dumbledore to not be sent back. When further questioned, this was their replies:_

_Severus Snape, Youngest Potion Master, "He told me to take it like a man, and that there were far more in worst positions than I. I was eleven years old. I never tried again. But my friends did and after two years of trying they finally stopped and started just helping me to escape."_

_Terrance Latch, Youngest Defense Master, "I remember being told that I would be leaving to go to school, I was thrilled I would be able to escape the pain, but when I asked the Headmaster if I could stay for the summer, he said no. I had to go back. When I asked why he said that you can't just run from your problems."_

_So not only did Dumbledore ignore the pleas of help from the ones that needed it, he ignored their friends cry for help as well. Lucius Malfoy told us that he remembers trying to get his friend Snape away from his family, "I remember asking Dumbledore to help Severus. That he couldn't possibly survive another summer. But I was brushed away with a statement of 'it is not your problem, no one likes nosy people.' If I had known the truth about Potter, I would have rescued him from those muggles. NO child deserves that."_

_Perhaps we have misjudged Slytherins? If the Headmaster won't even help them, then maybe all they could rely on was their selves. Maybe that is why they are so ambitious? Who knows? All this reporter knows is that quite a few former Slytherins have stated that they would stand behind, beside, and even in front of Harry Potter when he is found. This reporter will too!_

_More on Slytherin, p 4_

_Ravenclaw p 6_

_Gryffindor p 8_

"Wow your Death Eater's move fast," Harry commented after reading his paper.

"Of course, I expect perfection from them." Voldemort said earning a chuckle from his mate, "What are you doing today love?"

"I need to head back to Potter Manor for abit. Tilly told me a couple nights that I was needed but I had been too tired really listen and yesterday I was busy helping you plan out the next raid."

"I see."

Harry saw a flash of disappointment in his mates eyes, "Would you like to accompany me and explore the manor's library?"

"I suppose I could. I doubt I'll anything that I haven't already read."

"You would be surprised by what the "Golden Boy" was able to find and stash the library."

"Very well, when were planning on leaving?"

"Is now fine?" Harry asked as he approached.

Thinking for a moment, Voldemort replied, "Yes it is. If I need to come back the wards will tell me."

Feeling Harry's arm wrap around him, made him feel wonderful. It was amazing to him that he had these feeling again. Speaking of feelings wasn't sure how the bonding would go, as he didn't have a lot of friends per say. He also didn't want a huge blowout. Perhaps it was time to start planning these things.

Stepping out of the shadows, Harry said, "Ah home sweet home." Feeling the stare directed towards him, he explained, "Privet Drive never was a home, and Hogwarts was but, Dumbledore has ruined it. So this was the first place where I could find sanctuary."

"I can understand. Although Riddle Manor doesn't feel like home, just familiar." Voldemort said stepping way from Harry.

"You know if you wanted to he could just use Riddle manor as a meeting place for your followers and we could retire here, and make this our home. We coul-" whatever Harry was going to was cutoff when he growled and moved to stand protectively in front of his mate. Crouching he eyed the door.

Voldemort was slightly bewildered. Harry wanted them to have a home that just them, when he changed. His face harden, his incisors lengthen, his eyes changed from the green he loved to pure black. When he saw his Amun move to stand in front of him he was curious but started to tense as well. His wand slipped from his holster to his hand when the door opened. Everything happened in a flash. One moment, Harry was standing in front of him and the next he crashed into another person and had the thing pinned to the ground, with his fist raised.

Upon closer inspection he saw that it was that werewolf that Fenir was always talking about. Seeing that his Shadow was was gettings ready to kill Lupin, Voldemort walked over to Harry pulled him away and wrapped his arms around before Harry could even snarl. Whispering calming words in his ear while gently rubbing his chest and stomach.

"Its ok. I don't think you want to kill him just yet. Doesn't he look familiar to you?" He could feel Harry relax and his rational part of brain take over, as his breathing was no longer harsh pants.

When Remus arrived two days ago, he had thought that he would be to talk to his cub straight away. His scent was all over the place. There was another, but it so faint he could barely pick it up. So he slept and ate waiting for his cub to show up. So when he heard voices he crept forward. He smelt his cub and that other smell. It was familiar. His eyes widen! That was Voldemort's scent. Snarling he threw open the door and was ready to confront the Dark Lord. His cub didn't have to stand alone. He hadn't made it three steps in when he was tackled to the floor. Snarling and fighting, he was over powered and pinned. When he finally looked at his attacker, he stilled. His cub was kneeling above ready to deliver a devastating blow. He noticed that his eyes were solid black and his incisor were longer and his scent had slightly changed. It held more power to it, with darkness surrounding it. Then his cub was no longer on him. Instead he was being held by Voldemort who looked human and younger. His widen further when he saw the way Voldemort was caressing and soothing Harry down, whisper who knows what but it worked. The black receded leaving the only black in his pupil. And his teeth returned to normal and his scent went back to normal with only a hint of darkness left. Remus believing that he couldn't be shocked even further was wrong. Their scents were mixing, as if they were mates! Not mated yet though. After everything he has learned in the past of couples and the recent revelations was too much for the werewolf to handle. His world went black, his last thought was, 'I hope everything will make sense later.'

AN- We're getting closer to the downfall of Dumbledore and Harry and Voldemorts bonding! You reviewers, I hope you know how much you make the story possible! Thanks guys: panda-ryuu-chan (soon. But not before the bonding.), 123-321 (Thank you), hulagal13 (did it meet your expectations?)


	16. Chapter 16

_Pureblood Families Support Potter NOT Dumbledore!_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_Here in Diagon Alley it has been crazy! Purebloods like Malfoys, Parkinson, Nott and several others have been seen supporting a green band or patch with a lightning bolt on it either on their wrist or robes. When asked why, all their reply was, "Potter understands and Dumbledore doesn't." Which has completely baffled this reporter what would Potter understand that Dumbledore doesn't? Are they referring to the injustice that Pureblood's feel? Or perhaps it has to do with why Dumbledore hasn't been spotted in the public for nearly a week now? Before he retreated to undisclosed location, all he had to say was that they were working hard to Potter and not to worry. When asked about the recent articles about Harry, it seemed that his grandfatherly smile faltered abit and his eyes seemed to harded when he answered, "Don't listen to carefully to whatever he says. He has been known to lie." And he walked off._

_Now that answers baffles this report even more than the Pureblood one, hadn't Dumbledore told everyone that Potter could not lie and that there was no true person out? Isnt Dumbledore the one who has lied? He's the one that lied about Potter's relatives? What else is Dumbledore lying about? Perhaps the one who the public has looked up to isn't as light as we thought? Do we have two Dark Lords? _

The next morning was a standard one for The Dark Lord and his Amun. Both read the papers and ate their breakfast waiting for their guest to wake up. They had decided instead of envenerate him they wanted him to wake up on his own and let his subconscious sort through everything.

"So that's the design huh? A green band and a Lightning bolt?" Harry questioned.

"Yes it is rather simple, but it conveys what they are trying to say nicely."

"And choosing Syltherin was just coincidence?"

"Of course," smirked Voldemort.

In another room Remus woke up in a room that he has never been. He glanced around trying to take in his surroundings, and laid down. When he remember seeing Harry and all of the shocking revelations, he bolted upwards and springing from the bed and out the door tracking down Harry's smell down two flight's of smell and three rights, before coming upon a seen that he never in his wildest dreams would have imagined.

Harry and The Dark Lord were sitting drinking tea and smiling, well Harry was smiling and Voldemort had a small half-smile, chatting peacefully and lovingly tease each other. He didn't understand what was going on but at least his cub seemed happy and that's all that matters. Clearing his throat he walked further into the room.

Voldemort had sense the werewolf the moment he neared the dining room. So he knew that his Amun had sensed him far earlier.

"Your werewolf is up." He intoned

Smiling Harry raised an eyebrow, "I know I had put a ward on his room to let me know when he left."

"Oh? And here I thought you had a superior senses," smirked Voldemort

Laughing, he said, "Oh I do but I wanted a further advantage."

Hearing Remus clearing his throat, Harry called out amusedly, "Come in Remus, pull up a seat and tap your wand on your plate if you're hungry."

Cautiously pulling out his seat, Remus sat down but didn't tap his wand instead he wanted to talk, "I'm ok for now, I would rather know what's going and perhaps you can explain why you attacked me and not missing?"

"The only way I will answer those questions, is if you eat something Moony. You look like you haven't eaten a good meal in a while."

Moony chose to leave the question unanswered as he tapped his plate and oatmeal with some fruit appeared. Picking up his spoon he took a couple of bites and then looked at Harry with a look that meant start talking.

Sighing Harry began his tale once again, he wondered just how many times we was going to have to explain it? Perhaps he should just come out already. Nah he was still having to much fun bringing down Dumbledore. Perhaps Moony knows what has been going on recently. Otherwise he is going to have to meet with his contacts soon perhaps with the next as Hogwarts term is starting in two days.

Remus was amazed, confused and angry. No scratch that he was furious at what his cub had to go through. Dumbledore! That bastard! He had told us and reassured us that Harry was perfectly fine. Now he learns that is was all complete and utter bull-shit. No wonder Voldemort and Harry were mates. Both are similar while different. Both are dark, but one needs comfort and love, while the other needs love and touch. Shaking his head, Remus didn't what else could surprise him now.

"So let me get this straight, Evans was a demon line that needed more magic? And that the prophecy has been full filled and that you shouldn't have even been placed with the Dursley? And Dumbledore knew all this?"

"Yes." Harry replied

"Well fuck me." Remus said while rubbing his hands on his face trying to process the fact Dumbledore is almost more cruel than the Dark lord here.

"No thank you, I would much prefer Amun." The Dark Lord quipped. He had been listening to the tale again. Seriously this was getting old. How many more times are they going to have to explain it?

Remus gaped. The. Dark. Lord. Just. Made. A. Joke. Shaking his head, he noticed that while Voldemort still looked Dominate and his joke was dominate theme, his body language spoke a different tune. He relaxed when Harry relaxed, he tensed when Harry tensed. While Harry looked at him straight on, Voldemort's head was turned towards Remus, his body was just slightly tilted to Harry. Blinking, Remus just connected the dots. Voldemort was the submissive. That means Harry was the dominate. But what confused him was from what he knew about demons, most claimed their mate upon first meeting. Whether their mate wanted it or not, but he could tell from their smell that they are not yet mated. Either Harry has incredible restraint or the had something planned. Most likely both. Unfortunately, Remus mouth and brain are not always connected and a question was slipped out, "Why aren't you mated? From what I know, Demons don't have this type patience."

While Remus had been lost in his own little world, Harry and Voldemort had been conversing, ironically it was about the bonding.

"Amun, what are you planning for our bonding?" He asked rather monotone. He didn't want Harry to know that he nervously excited about it. He was the Dark Lord, he didn't get excited or nervous….Well at least no outwards.

Not fooled by his love at all said, "Well I was thinking of something small, I just wanted, Sev, Luna and Neville and twins to be there but now I wanted Remus as well. Who were you planning on inviting?"

Voldemort was shock, Harry didn't want anything big. He would have thought that there would have been people he would have invited. Wait, he was he going to invite? He didn't have friends. He said he was inviting Severus? Then we will invite his second in command and his family, Lucius Malfoy.

"I was thinking of Lucius Malfoy and his family."

"That would be good. Not only is he your second in command but this show you trust him. Where were you thinking of having it?"

"I've always like the outside." The dark lord answered.

"Have you seen the Manor's garden?"

"No, I haven't had the pleasure."

"After dinner tonight, we will go take a stroll then?"

It was then that Remus asked his question. Silence reign before, Harry stood up, offering his hand to his beloved. Perhaps we should continue our discussion somewhere more comfortable. My bum is going numb!" Harry joked. Still holding Voldemort's hand, he led the way to the den.

Sitting down on the couch, pulled his dark lord down with him and held him close.

"Harry no! Someone else is here." He whispered slightly panicky.

"Love, he is practically my dad and will most likely be around quite a bit. I'm not going to not touch you. I have been very patient since I know you are used to this, but what Remus said was true. We are not very patient. And considering that you are my sub, I have been very lenient to you especially in public. Right now You are Not the Feared Dark Lord, right now You are my beloved mate. And I will treat you as such. Trust me my darkness, I love you, I won't embarrass you." Turning to Remus, he saw Remus standing in the door way looking slightly embarrassed as well.

"I didn't mean to start a fight between you." Remus said, shifting from foot to foot.

"Its ok, I believe you asked a question though?" Harry said switching topics.

"Yeah why aren't you mated yet Harry, isn't this testing your control. I mean I could barely contain myself when I found out who my mate was. And I'm just a werewolf, you are a demon. Isn't the need greater?"

As Harry and Remus were talking about mating needs, Voldemort sat sulking. Although no one but Harry knew that. We was thinking about what Harry had said. It was true what he had said. Harry as demons go is very lenient and caring and affectionate. He had been reading up on demons, and while they don't go into specific about their powers they did go into detail about the personalities traits, and so far Harry has completely done the opposite. It was almost like he was denying his demon laws. Deciding that Harry was right and as weird as it sounds he is going to get use to public affection. Coming to that conclusion he tuned back into the conversation while placing his hand on Harry's leg.

Feeling his beloved placing a hand on his he turned his head slightly to look at him. Raising a question brow, all he got in return was a barely noticeable smile. Beaming on the inside, Harry once again focused on the conversation.

"So you'll be here for our bonding Moony?" Harry asked.,

"Of course cub, wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Speaking of missing, where have you been for the past year?"

"Hiding from Dumbledore. He has made things harder for creatures. So I've been hiding in the woods. By the way how did Rita know about your childhood and that you were missing?"

"I may have sent an anonymous letter stating as such," Harry answered with an evil smirk.

Causing all parties to laugh and while two were wondering what the black haired demon had in store for the future, and the demon was just happy that he had a family now.

AN – so hopefully Remus reaction didn't disappoint! Thank you my kick-ass reviewers: WyrdSmith, Sekhmet49, (x3), DTDY, Brookslocklear, 123-321, sexy fox 101, XxMixedXxLoverXx.


	17. Chapter 17

It was the morning of the raid, they, meaning the Dark Lord and Death Eaters, were going to go to Diagon Alley and attack only the Order of Phoenix members. Voldemort and Harry had talked about his original plan and changed it. While Voldemort still hated muggles it would be a better idea to close them off from their world and when a magical child was born into a muggle family, they would be taken away and given to a less fortunate wizarding family. But Dumbledore and his supporters will still suffer and will be taken down. Harry was to owl Rita Skeeter and tell her about the upcoming raid and where to be for the showdown. This raid should be the turning point for the dark side. Voldemort was also going to be telling a sob story to help it along, he wasn't going to wear his glamour either. This was going to signify that this was a new Dark Lord with sanity and a plan. Harry couldn't wait to see how this was going to pan out. Hopefully this raid and a final interview with him personally will crush Dumbledore and all of those backstabbing traitors. He couldn't wait.

Voldemort was warm and comfy. So when he felt a gentle poke, he swatted the offending thing away. When he felt it again, he burrowed further into the pillows and blankets. When he felt it a third time he snarled at whoever was poking him. Seeing though that it was his Amun, he stopped and just grumbled before turning back to the warmth. He heard a "fine" and a shift on the bed. Before he knew it the covers were thrown off and he was picked up bridal style and carried to the bathroom. Being slightly more aware he could hear the shower going. Being deposited on to the counter, he felt his pajama bottom be stripped off then the being left alone for a moment before he felt a warm body between his legs. Still sleepy with his eyes still closed he wrapped his legs around the warm body and once again tried to burrow into the warm chest. Feeling the vibration of a laugh and a warm hand tilting his face up, he finally opened his eyes and met warm green ones. His now open eyes closed again when Harry's descended onto him, a moist tongue was caressing his lips waiting for entrance. Opening his mouth, he moaned when Harry entered and explored. He whimpered a bit when Amun's hand gripped his ass, pulling against him, rubbing their hard lengths together. When he was lifted off the counter and carried to the shower, he clutched at Harry as if his life depended on it. He was pressed against the tiled wall, expecting it to be cool, he was pleasantly surprised when it was warm. Relaxing into Harry's strong hold, he started to grate their erections together. As he was getting into a rhythm he felt something rubbing down there. While it was unusual it was also nice. It wasn't until it slipped in that he gasped, breaking the kiss. Voldemort tried to regain his breath and bearing, Harry hadn't stopped kissing him. Moving from his mouth, he felt lips trailing kisses down his neck and further down to his nipples. Three things happen when Harry bit down hard on his nipple, one it sent a pleasurable spark down to cock, two Harry added another finger and brushed in the right spot and three he reached his peak and climaxed, triggering his demon's release as well.

He was like putty now. He was still sleepy but really relaxed. If it wasn't for Harry, he most likely would have fallen. It also didn't help when he felt those large hands washing his body thoroughly and he could have sworn he purred when his hair was gently washed. Eyes half lidded he watched as Harry quickly washed himself and turning off the water. Then he was pulled into a warm fluffy towel, he was dried off, he wondered why everything was so warm. In his still sleepy stated he asked a question that he would have never deigned himself to ask if he was fully conscious, "Why is everything so warm?"

Chuckling Harry looked at sleepy satisfied love, and answered, "Because I placed a warm charm on everything."

"Oh"

Laughing quietly, Harry couldn't help but think of how cute Voldemort was being. He knew that his beloved on a hard time getting to sleep last night due to his nervous about the raid and asking Malfoy to attend their bonding ceremony. He would have let his Dark Lord sleep some more but it was already noon and the raid was supposed to take place this afternoon at 5 when people were getting off of work.

"Love you really need to wake up, it 12:30. And you need to get dress." He softly told Voldemort. Voldemort just "hmph" and went back to snuggling into his chest.

"If you don't wake up right now I will transfigure all of yours into bright colors so you can match Dumbledore."

Cracking an eye, he glared, "You wouldn't dare."

Smirking Harry turned the fluffy white robe into a hot pink with purple polka dots.

Looking down, Voldemort screeched, although later he would deny it and dropped the towel and hurried to his closet.

Chuckling Harry went to the dresser where he had his clothes already laid and began dressing. He was lacing up his dragon hide boots, when his beloved finally emerge, looking handsome and immaculate as ever.

Voldemort glanced towards his love, and scowled. Casting a tempus, he saw the time and growled. Turning towards Harry he started advancing.

Noticing Voldemort's mood, Harry quickly put a stop to it. "Voldemort calmed down, you still have plenty of time and while you can fume all you want on the inside, I won't have directed at me. I tried to wake you up several different times."

Sighing, the Dark Lord knew he was right. "Fine" and he stalked away, heading towards the kitchens no doubt.

Harry was starting to notice that his temper was getting shorter the longer they put off the mating. He knew that he should have completed it a couple weeks ago, but he wanted his mate to love him not hate him. They needed to bond and mate soon before in a fit of anger destroy something he wished he hadn't.

Walking into the kitchen, Harry saw Remus and Voldemort talking about the theories of spell crafting.

Voldemort was arguing that intent was the key, while Remus argued back that it was the wording.

"Why don't you ask Uncle Sev? He created several of his own spells." Getting two shocked looks made his day. He had one up on his mate and dad.

"When are you going to ask the Malfoy's to the bonding, love?" Harry asked later that day when they were getting ready for the meeting.

"After the raid, if everything goes to plan. If not then tomorrow." Voldemort was truthfully nervous about asking Lucius to attend. 'If he says no…Wait! I'm a bloody Dark Lord…I'll make him attend.'

Flooing from Potter Manor to Riddle Manor, Voldemort worked on some paperwork before the meeting and Harry was content to lounge and watch his mate work. When it was time, the couple grabbed their robes and masks and headed for the ballroom. After Amun donned his mask, Voldemort called forth his followers. When they all arrived, he announced what their plan was and what they were to do.

"My loyal followers, tonight we attack only the known members of the Order of the Phoenix. We are trying a different approach now. NO longer do we care about mud-bloods. What we care about is the preserving of magic and Pureblood traditions. We will separate ourselves from the nasty muggles and create order once again! Rita Skeet will be there to cover this raid, make sure to make it seem as though we have been slighted! That our rights have been denied. If this raid is successful then the downfall of Dumbledore will be near and the Dark will rise! Let us go to Diagon Alley and tell our story!"

AN – Will the dark finally triumph? And will Dumbledore and Weasels finally get their due?

I want to thank all of the awesomely excellent reviewers: Confeito, dalistar123, sexy fox 101, Frostfire613, xReinax, WyrdSmith, XxMixedXxLoverXx, panda-ryuu-chan! Thanks guys you really do kick ass!


	18. Chapter 18

_Attack on Diagon Alley?_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_The Wizarding World is in confusion! Yesterday afternoon Death Eaters and a handsome young man appear in Diagon Alley. The young man was actually the Dark Lord (DL) himself! After the general cries of horror had past, DL started to speak. He spoke of when he was younger he became a politician. He was pressing for separation from muggles, due to his own horrible past. While yes he had created the name Lord Voldemort, he made it only in jest with his friends the 'Death Eaters', and that it was due to 'Dumbledore's meddling' as he put it that he became what he was a year. He may have dabbled in Dark Arts but it mostly a scholarly point of view. He had never meant for it to go this far. It was then that Dumbledore and his Order showed up. They immediately began to fire hexes and curses at the Death Eaters. The Dark Lord and Dumbledore stood in front of each other and DL said "Hello Albus, I would like to put our past behind. Perhaps 'second chances' for both of us?" What was truly confusing was why would Dumbledore need a second chance? And why did Dumbledore change from the one we all know to one that snarls and throws borderline dark curses?_

_As the fight continued, shout could be heard, 'We didn't attack you!' and 'Is this how Our Savior would want you to act?'. The fighting ended when Dumbledore shot a rather dark cutting curse at DL. Before he could be cut, a tall, strong looking figure stepped in front of the Dark Lord, taking the curse for him. Stumbling a bit, he lifted his and piercing green eyes looked back at Dumbledore, 'Why?' he asked. 'They weren't attacking anyone?' The mysterious man turned towards DL and said 'please leave' receiving a nod the Dark Lord and Death Eaters vanished. The man turned back to Dumbledore and said, 'Perhaps it is you and your order that doesn't deserve a second chance.' He turned to leave, but this reporter called out asking who he was. The answer was, 'You should know your Savior' and disappeared. _

_Was he our very own Harry Potter? What has happened to him? Why did he save his nemesis? Is the Dark Lord really Dark? Or was he labeled as such by Dumbledore? Is Dumbledore really light? So many unanswered questions! This reporter knows one thing for sure, she won't be trusting Dumbledore any time soon._

Right after the attack…

"Holy Fucking SHIT!" Harry cursed as he took in the damage the spell Dumbledore cast. If he hadn't been a demon, there was no way he wouldn't have survived. "MERLIN FUCKER!" He roared! That could have killed his mate. He may be immortal but it didn't mean he couldn't be killed. When the gash was healed up it left a nice long silver line running slantwise down his chest. His eyes were starting to bleed to black when the bathroom was forcefully swung open, and an irate Dark Lord strode through, "What were you thinking jumping in front of that curse, you could have been killed. Then where would I be?" Voldemort raged, unfortunately he didn't notice the nearly black eyes till the end of his tirade. He slightly paled when Harry turned around completely. And he shivered when Harry spoke in a chillingly calm voice.

"Where you would be? You would be dead right now if I hadn't stepped in front. That curse he used was an ancient dark curse. If I hadn't been a demon, I would have died the moment I apparated back here. You on the other hand would have in front of the coward with blood spurting and guts dripping out as he gloated. And I would have torn him limb from limb delighting in the blood that would be spraying and manically laughing as I tore the whole Wizarding World apart before my need for revenge would appeased. Then I would be in a devastating depression from losing my only mate that I would self-destruct million times over since I can't DIE!" He screamed and Potter Manor was shaking and the lights were flickering.

"So don't think that you can come in here and tell me off for protecting you. I won't have it. As it is Dumbledore has signed his death warrant one too many times and his soul will be mine. I may be lenient and loving and affectionate but I won't deal with this from saving your life!" He raged, turning away from his mate. He couldn't handle losing him. Taking a deep shuddering breath, he calmed down till his eyes were back to green. Turning once more to his beloved, he saw a small scared little boy instead of the powerful Dark Lord that his mate was. "Fuck" In two steps he was by his beloved side and wrapped him in his arms. His heart broke when he heard his love apologizing over and over again. Pulling back he went to lift his hand to cup his face when his mate whimpered. His heart shattered that his precious mate whimpered out of fear. That he was actually afraid of him hurt.

Harry went to let go and leave, he couldn't handle his love that afraid of him, fucking Dumbledore. As he released his love from the hug, he heart was stab once more from the fearful whimper. Stepping back and around, he told his love, "I love you no matter what, and I would never hurt you. I may yell and discipline you but never to hurt you and it pains me to see that my rage did this to you. I'm more than sorry. I hope that one day you will forgive me and trust me to know that I will never hurt you like that. I'm not leaving you but since you can hardly stand my touch, I will be staying out of your sight. When you need me just whisper for me," he walked out the door and disappear into the manor, missing the torn up eyes of his mate.

When Harry was yelling and reprimanding him, Voldemort hadn't seen that much power or strength since he was a small kid being bullied and kicked. While understood what Harry was saying he was reverting back to his childhood habits. He has never had a flashback since he decided that he would be the strongest and when he split his sole he never had to worry about these types of emotions. But since his soul was restored he had already been having a hard to adjusting, but this flashback took him by surprise. He had already been scared and nervous about Harry being hurt that it came out in anger, since that was one emotion he knew well. What he hadn't anticipated was Harry's reaction. He knew that Harry was constantly worried about him and that the longer he kept putting off the bonding and mating the more violate he would get, but his Amun was always so patient and tender with him, that it shocked him to see that anger, that rage looking at him.

When Harry had pulled him into a hug, he knew that he should have calmed his own temper, but when his demon raised his hand he was pulled back into another flashback and whimpered. He hadn't meant too. He whimpered again when his love pulled completely away. He didn't know what was going to happen but he broke when he heard the despair and loathing in his Amun's voice but he couldn't do anything. When Harry left, Voldemort fell to floor and for the first time he cried. Deep, body wrenching sobs, crying out for his Amun his protector, like did he was a child. Except this time his Amun answered his calls, as he was picked up and cradled to that strong chest. He was held gently like he was the most precious thing on planet and was never being let go.

AN – So Voldie is way OOC but he needed to deal with his emotions and his childhood. A huge, gargantuan Thank you to all of my reviewers! You guys so totally make my day! Thanks: Silverinumiko, DoctorMarthaJones, HersheyKissesLove, WyrdSmith, xReinax, XxMixedXxLoverXx, Zuzruna, and AngelWithNoWings1996


	19. Chapter 19

After a while Harry had moved them to their bed and his darkness was still clinging to him, even in sleep. He knew that his mate needed more time but Harry was at his limit, he may be defying the normal for Demons but he ultimately was still one. His demon side can only be repressed for so long, but it helped when he was able have his mate near him and safe. He loved holding his mate; there was nothing sweeter than holding him close. Unfortunately his infamous luck kicked in and he felt an urgent pull and a shadow took form of man. Raising his eyebrow at the shadow, the shadow spoke, "Dark Nephew, The Bumble Bee has morphed to a hornet and is gathering other worker bees. I believe the light maybe become unbearable."

Smirking he waved the shadow back to the darkness. 'Hmm Dumbles is going to retaliate. I wonder how' he thought.

"What do you wonder?" a drowsy Voldemort asked.

Harry stared in shock, he knew he had thought that. This could be quite useful. Testing it out, he thought 'I love you.'

"I love you too, now answer the question." Grumbled his mate.

'You do realize that I haven't spoken a word, right?' he thought back.

"Of course you have, I can hear you."

'Look at me my beautiful beloved and watch my lips.'

Looking up from his spot on Harry chest, he saw that Harry's lip hadn't move.

'Amun?' Voldemort thought. If this was real then this would be a huge advantage.

'Yes my love'

'Just testing it my shadow.'

Harry smiled at the endearment. He didn't want to ruin the peacefulness, but they couldn't put is off any more.

Speaking aloud, he asked, "Did you ask Lucius about our bonding?"

And just like that the moment was ruined and Voldemort was clingy once more.

"Beloved?" Harry questioned. He felt the shift in his mate.

"I…I didn't speak with him. I came straight home." Harry's heart cracked once more, when he heard the demur tone from his love, but it slightly healed when he said home.

Bringing his hand to the Dark Lord's cheek, he gently cupped it and turned it towards him. When his emerald eyes met his beloved's ruby, he wished he could take back what had happen when he saw a flash of fear and a shyness that wasn't his love.

"Please don't be afraid of me, love. I love your attitude for the most part. I just…get frustrated when you won't let me protect you. I know that you are capable my love but that curse was _serius incidere._ And by gauging what it had done to me, you seriously would have died."

Voldemort was deeply disturbed that Dumbledore a light wizard had known that curse. Very few were able to cast that correctly and powerful enough to actually do damage. Feeling Harry's fingers run through his hair brought him out of his thoughts of Dumbledore and onto to his Amun. He didn't know how much longer Harry would be able to hold out and his own attitude recently hasn't been helping. He didn't want Harry to be angry with him, but dammit he was scared too.

"I…am sorry Harry, I didn't want to make you angry, but when I saw you get hit, I was scared. I was scared that you would be leaving me." He confessed. He buried his head into Harry's neck and whispered, "I don't want you to leave. You've made it so I need you."

"I will never leave you" he whispered back, holding him close. Once again that infamous Potter luck made its self known when another shadow emerged from the darkness, this one the form a woman, "Shadow King, a red-headed weasel and badger are making quite the noise and are accusing you of being evil and have taken to causing trouble for shadow and would be shadow vessels. Beware though; they will try to trap the darkness."

"I swear, I should just kill them now with their own shadow, but then they would martyrs."

The Dark Lord just held onto to his Amun tighter. He didn't want Harry to go, not yet anyways.

"Love I need to go and protect our 'shadow vessels'."

Voldemort just stayed silent and unrelenting.

Harry was furiously thinking of a way to get his love to let go, when it hit him.

"My love, would you like come with me?"

"How?"

"Well, your mate is a powerful shadow demon, so it I could easily hid your magically signature and change your looks. You could come with me and be my mate in public and not have to worry about upholding your image. Sort of how we did it when we went on our date, but this way no one not even Dumbles would be able to tell it was you."

Voldemort was warming up to the idea. If Harry could really do that then, maybe could be what Harry wants in public and truthfully his wasn't ready to let go of him yet.

"If you are truly able to do it, then I wouldn't mind. I have to make sure that everybody knows you are taken Amun. I can be a possessive and jealous lover."

Smiling gently, Harry leaned down and nuzzled his love saying, "I know love, you have told me before."

It was a little more than an hour that Voldemort and Harry were ready. Although it could have taken only a half hour, but they were a little sidetracked in the shower. Standing in Harry's office Harry finished off a quick note to Rita Skeeter telling her that the Savior was going to be at Hogwarts for a few hours. After sending it away with Hedwig, Harry started to change Voldemort's appearance and hiding his magical signature deep within his own. Voldemort's red eyes became a warm brown and his hair was shorter and more of a honey brown. Harry also made his face appear softer and not so angular. While Harry had decided to go relaxed with faded jeans and a black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and dragon hide boots, his beloved insisted that while he wasn't Lord Voldemort today, he wouldn't be dressed as Harry, he did have standards after all. He dressed in dark gray slacks and a dark almost black emerald button up shirt with the sleeves roll up, courtesy of Harry saying that way they can see the bands, showing that we are engaged.

Harry grabbed the floo powder and stopped when a thought occurred, he could go around introducing his mate as mate or Voldemort.

"What are we going to call you?" He asked.

Smirking he said, "Rasmus Ephah your beloved darkness."

Harry loved the name and its meaning. Sidling closer to his mate, he placed his hand on Rasmus's waist and pulled him flush against him and whispered in his ear, "mmmm you are my beloved darkness, I'm pleased you chose that name." Nipping the tip of his ear and backed away to the fireplace, calling out Severus Snapes Room, Hogwarts, leaving a very aroused and slightly blushing Voldemort.

AN- So it's sort of on the short side.

I have to say that my reviewers are some of the COOLEST and BESTEST (I know, not a word) people out there! If we were on a stage, I would have them take a bow: Scriptsave, RogueNya, SelKar, , silverinumiko, DoctorMarthaJones, Frostfire613, xReinax, AngelWithNoWings1996, XxMixedXxLoverXx, Sekhmet49, Zuzruna, and Tom Riddle III


	20. Chapter 20

Arriving in Severus's room, Voldemort looked around for his Amun. Hearing raised voices, he headed for that direction. Walking in to Severus's classroom, he didn't expect to His Harry, Severus, a bleeding Draco, a bleeding Colin Creevy, and various other people including Luna. They were all wearing the green and black lightning band. 'hmm they must be some of the new recruits Harry's friend was talking about.' Not realizing that he had projected to his lover.

So he was startled when he heard a slight chuckle and answering thought, 'Yes they are and some were already my real friends.'

Annoyed at being laughed at he asked out, "What is going on here, Harry?" His annoyance was appeased when everyone jumped at the question, but it came back when he follower and future followers weren't aware of their surroundings! He could have stunned half of them before they even noticed!

Severus had been concerned about his godson, so he had been shocked and angry that someone was able to sneak up on him. He prided himself on his awareness since as a spy he needed it. He was immediately on guard though with stranger, but felt confusion when he saw Harry walk up to the stranger and kiss him there was no tomorrow. Realization then horror dawned on him when he figured out that it was his Dark Lord incognito. He tensed waiting for the crucio that never came. He relaxed a bit when he heard the Dark Lord to ask for introductions.

"Everybody this is my mate, my mate this is everybody," was Harry's cheeky reply. It was truly amazing that Harry could get away with that from the Dark Lord, but then again, if Harry was the dominate it would explain quite a bit Severus thought.

Annoyed with Harry's answer Voldemort glared, but then realized that he wasn't the Dark Lord right now, right so which emotion should he use? Smirking evilly on the inside, Voldemort pouted, bottom lip jutted out the perfect length and eyes sad and begging. He felt before he saw Harry caved. Hmmm he would have to remember this. It would make things easier…maybe.

Harry had seen the glare then the faint smirk before that pout. Oh Merlin. That pout made him look adorable and innocent. Harry could feel his pants tighten at that look, and he could feel the satisfaction from his mate, Harry knew that he had been played. Leaning forward he gently bit the bottom lip. He heard a low moan and grinned. After we get the story, perhaps we can get Lucius, Severus and Remus to come over tomorrow.

Wrapping his arm firmly around his darkness, "Fine, my beloved you already know Luna, Draco, and Severus, but for the ones you don't know, the other bleeding one is Colin Creevy, Dean Thomas, Blaise Zabini, and Pansy Parkinson. This handsome man is my mate, Rasmus Ephah." He told the stunned group.

With smile, Rasmus, greeted, "Charming." Turning more into Harry he innocently question, "But why love are we here?" Getting a curious but happy smile, he knew that is was making him happy.

Ignoring the still stunned group he nuzzled his Dark Lord and said, "Because my supporter's need me. It seems that the "Golden Duo"" he said with a sneer, "Has been discreetly making life hell for the other houses and openly attacking the Slytherins. I will not have that." 'Do not take offense love, the next sentence is for show since, there are eavesdroppers outside the door' he quickly thought. "They are being no better than when Voldemort was insane."

Draco was about to if Voldemort was truly not insane anymore, but was beat to punch when Luna spoke, "The dark is no longer of nightmares. It is the light that you need to be weary. Trust in the shadow."

Everyone is the group understood the meaning. They have been learning to decipher Luna's sayings. The Syltherins had an idea that Potter was the shadow, since Luna and Neville are unwavering in their loyalty to Potter. Plus the Slytherins had been told by their parents, that their Lord had told them to start to publicly start supporting him. If they connected the dots Harry was at least an ally of the Dark Lord.

Harry was very impressed out how close they were to being right. They didn't need to know that he was Amun just yet.

Clearly his throat and interrupting their thinking, he asked, "Seriously though what happened?"

Colin was the first to speak, since Harry has been his hero since he first met him. It wasn't like a normal hero worship though, no matter what Harry did, Colin would be his greatest supporter and follower. He just knew that Harry had sent him that book about mind magic. He was always looking out for him like that.*

"It's the same thing, Weasel and Bookworm think that without you they rule the school, so they make everything miserable. Along with their 'friends' gang up the most on Draco, and I went to help him when they attack me as well, stating that anyone who befriends the slytherins are betrayers to the light."

"Hmmm interesting, why did you help Draco then?" Harry questioned.

"Because its what you would have done, Harry. Yes you two fought but it was always verbal and fair. Plus Luna spoke with us about the brave and courageous lion becoming an avenging shadow and that the shadow would need our help." He spoke that last sentence in a hushed voice that the eavesdropper couldn't even hear it.

"And the rest of you?" he asked looking to the rest of group.

Blaise spoke up, "We arrived too late to help stop them but we were able to get them to Professor Snape, and while we did verbal spar, we know that you would never stoop that low."

Harry looked thoughtful, but in reality his was conversing with his mate, 'wow didn't realize I won that much respect.'

'Really? Even though in the past I wanted to kill, I still respected your courage to defend and save everything.'

'hmmm now I just want to defend you and preferably hopefully soon ravish you.' Seeing a faint blush raise he mentally smirked.

'anyways I was thinking we should have Lucius come here today.'

'why?'

'Two reasons: One so you can ask him to come over to Potter Manor tomorrow so we can bond and two I have an idea that would help our cause.'

Gulping slightly, Voldemort quietly asked, 'You want to bond tomorrow?'

'I can't wait any longer love.' He got a silent nod and Harry focused on Draco and Severus, "Professor Snape could you please have Lord Malfoy come to the school?"

Getting a nod, Harry faced the rest and said, "How would you like to put the real betrayers in their place?"

"How are you going to do that?" Parkinson ask.

"Well their biggest reason to hate everybody against Dumbledore is because they are death eaters, we are just going to prove that Lucius Malfoy isn't a Death Eater."

He shocked everyone with his answer, everyone knew that he was. Hell the person who marked him was standing next to him. But he would be able to hide the dark mark so that nobody could tell. They could consider this a test in their trust for him.

They quietly talked as they waited for Severus and Lucius to return. While they didn't know how he was going to be able to do it, they had faith in him.

"Lord Potter you wanted to see me?" Lucius Malfoy asked as he walked into the room.

"Yes, may I see your arms." It wasn't a question and Malfoy knew that. Offering his arms to Amun, yes he knew who Amun really was, so he was silently shocked seeing the strange man next to him.

Harry let go of his Rasmus and laid his hands on Lucius's forearms. Concentrating on the dark mark, he turned it into a shadow that was absorbed into his skin. Releasing him, Harry said, "Roll up your sleeves, Lucius."

Hesitating for a split second, he rolled up both of his sleeves, hearing his son and friend gasp, he looked down at his arm and gaped before his composure his back and directed a questioning look to Harry who just smirked.

Voldemort was just as shocked, but decided not to question it and just chose to believe that it was another quirk of Harry.

Normally he would have just ignored his hungry feeling in front of people, once he was Rasmus, Harry little mate. Smirking on the inside, he said out loud, "Harry love, I'm hungry. When is dinner?" Rasmus asked as he clung to his Amun's arm, looking up pleading and slightly demanding.

Chuckling at his love's antics, he answered, "I believe here in a few minutes. Perhaps we should head to the Great Hall. Lucius if you will accompany us?"

Walking into the Great Hall, he saw the four tables but he wanted to show unity, so Harry conjured up a large table on the opposite side of the head table. Harry sat down in the middle and with Rasmus on his left and Lucius on his right, and the rest of group seat where ever at the table. Harry was making a point. He was equal to Dumbledore and didn't trust him. They all had their sleeves rolled up showing the rest of the school their bare forearms, well beside Harry and Rasmus, they had on their bonding bands on their right showing that they are engaged.

The great hall was still I shock by the arrival of their Savior with an unknown man and Malfoy.

Smiling at the ruckus they had caused, Voldemort slid his hand onto Harry's thigh and began to eat. When Harry felt the warm hand on his thigh he was in heaven, well actually he was closer to hell. His love's hand was distracting and arousing, allowing a few erotic thoughts to transfer to his love, simply because his mate initiated the contact. "Rasmus, I believe you have something to ask Lucius?"

"hmm?" Voldemort had been caught up in watching the fantasies his Amun had, just from the simple touch. He favorite so far the fiery lovemaking against their dinner table at home.

"Don't you want to ask Lucius about the bonding?" Harry whispered into his ear. 'When had he gotten so close?' Voldemort asked himself. Smiling he turned and placed a chaste kiss on Harry's lips before leaning forward to talk to Lucius, while slipping his hand closer to his lover's package.

"Lucius, Harry and I were wondering if you would like to join us tomorrow for a bonding ceremony." Rasmus asked.

Lucius was startled. While yes he had been introduced to Rasmus, he had figured out that it was his Lord in disguise since he had already known that Harry and Voldemort were mates. But he hadn't thought they would want him present for their bonding.

Answering truthfully he replied, "I would be honored."

It was then that the Red-headed Weasel finally found his voice, "What the bloody hell Harry? Here we thought that you had been kidnapped and we all were worried about you! But you here sitting and eating with four Death Eaters without care in the bloody world!" Ron raged.

Calmly looking up and down his table, Harry looked up confused. "Who are the four Death Eater's Weasely? Because no one here has the dark mark."

"The bloody fuck they do! Lucius is a Death Eater!" Weasel Argued.

"Really?" He said standing up and motioning for Lucius to do the same. "Hmm I just don't see it. Both of his fore arms are bare. See." He lifted one of Lucius's arms and lifted it for everyone to see.

"He is a fithly liar he probably cast a glamour on it!"

"Well perhaps someone should cast a finite on it then."

"I'll do since, I know the proper incantation." Granger said walking over to them.

"FINITE!" she yelled

Everyone held their breath waiting to see if something would be shown. The only thing that was shown was a small mole near his elbow.

Immediately the room broke out into chaos. Everything that they had been told from the "Stupid Duo" was a lie.

"SILENCE" Roared Dumbledore. He didn't know what trick Harry was playing at but it was going on long enough. He would make sure that before his pawn left tonight that he would correct all of the rumors the Daily Prophet had been spreading. Then he would make sure that he had him back under his thumb.

"Harry, my boy, I don-" Dumbledore started, but was cutoff by the little jumpstart himself.

"I am not your boy. And personally it reminds too much of my horrid uncle. You can address me as Lord Potter-Black or sir. Either would suffice."

"Lord Potter then. I won't pretend to know what's going but perhaps you could explain why you were missing this summer and why you defended Voldemort?" Dumbledore asked with a fake kind smile.,

"Certainly, you see this past summer as I was locked away in my small bedroom trying to remember when my last meal was..i think it had been three or four days ago, when I came into a most painful inheritance. A day later I went to Gringotts to figure out why I had such inheritance. Come to find that you had place several blocks on my magic. While I was upset about that, I could have forgiven you but then I learned that you, the Weasels, the Grangers, and the Bloody fucking Order stole from me. But you know what? I could have maybe even forgiven you then, since you must have had a really good reason to steal from an innocent boy who knew nothing about his heritage. But the thing the pissed me off the most was that everything that the light stands for, you do the opposite. And I know you were the one that really made Voldemort possible. So what do you do after destroying a person's life? You destroy another's. You keep telling me that love is the key to defeating Voldemort but what do you do when he shows up telling people about his ambitions and asking for a second chance? You shut him down, since he was telling the people the truth. You are a hypocritical ass. In your books, the only people that deserve second chances are people who you can use and discard in a second. Tell me you Ass, when this war was over were you really going to let Snape go free?"

The silence was deafening, and Dumbles' eyes were beyond hard as he stared at Potter.

"So what Potter, you are just going to let the man who murder your parents go free?" he spat.

"No, I'm going to give him a second chance, since you practically manipulated him into killing my parents. Tell me was my parent's death planned out for the greater good, so you could have me molded into your perfect disposable pawn?"

Harry saw the truth in Dumbass's eyes and felt his tenacious grip on his demon magic slip.

"I can't believe you! You are worse than the DARK LORD! All he and his supporters want is the continuation of our culture and traditions with the permanent separation from muggles. What are your true intentions? YOU just want to kill off your MISTAKE!"

Voldemort could see the change in his Amun and it wouldn't do if word got out about him being a demon. So standing up Voldemort wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, gently stroking his back trying to calm him down some.

Dumbledore saw the stranger hug and try to calm to his pawn. That was how he would control Harry, he needed that man. Unfortunately for Dumbles his shadow tattled on him and piercing green eyes looked up and sneered. Looking to his right he saw Lucius had his wand out, leaning towards him he whispered, "Tell all harry supporters to get into the shadows when I say "You will regret that." Getting a nod, harry turned his attention back to Dumbledore and said, "You think you can control me but you can't. You aren't strong enough." Feeling a crucio being sent to his love, he step in front and took it with a small grimace, he turned to the caster and saw that it was the Weaselette, eyes bleeding black, he hissed, "You will regret that." Glancing he saw all of the lightning arm bands rushing to shadows. He turned back to Dumbledore and said, "You have no idea what you just started." He pulled up the shadows and it seemed to swallow all where in them and took them to Riddle Manor.

Chaos erupted when three fourths of school and Harry Potter disappeared. Dumbledore sat there in seething anger as all of his plans have been wasted by one foolish boy. While Harry was right, but it was Harry who had no idea what he just started.

AN – HOLY DAMN! That was a long chapter. Hopefully you enjoyed it! I am just amazed at all of the people who like my story from all of the alerts and favorites to all of the kick-ass reviewers. I love how you guys are patient with me and my story. So I think you will hopefully enjoy the next chapter ;)

My SUPERLY AWESOMELY SUPER-HERO-LY (hahaha def. not real words) REVEIWERS ARE: rosharon14, sexy fox 101, Zuzruna, Silverinumiko, Sesaria-Herluna, DoctorMarthaJones, xReinax, AngelWithNoWings1996, coolvampgirl, Aisling-Siobhan, Sekhmet49, WyrdSmith, Draiklover30, XxMixedXxLoverXx, Tom Riddle III, EmiY-chan, SineNominae, and RogueNya

*Edited 8/23/11


	21. Chapter 21

When they arrived at Riddle Manor, everyone stood in shock at what had just happened. They were all transported together. At the same time. It was unbelievable. They knew it hadn't been apparition since they weren't touching when it happened and the nauseating pull of it wasn't there. Just how powerful was Harry Potter?

Looking around at each other, they were amazed at how many of their classmates and housemates were there. All of the Slytherins were there, almost all of the Ravenclaws, half of the Hufflepuffs and a quarter of the Gryffindors were there as well. Not knowing what else to do, they started to chat with each other, forming new friendships, with Neville and Luna watching to make sure that nothing got out of hand. Just in case.

In another room, the study to precise, three wizards were watching one enraged almost demon pace the floor. After they had landed Harry took the shadow glamour off of his mate and began to walk the study furiously. Usually that had helped to calm Harry before but he was beyond pissed at what Dumble-ass was thinking. He knew that he was losing his stranglehold grip on demon power. He was unaware of how it was affecting the others though.

Lucius and Severus could feel the magic twining around them squeezing them, assessing if they were a threat, causing the two men to break out in sweat out of fear. They didn't know what would happen to them if they were found as a danger. Whereas Voldemort was being caressed and feeling love and protection from the magic, between the magic caressing him and seeing his Amun furious, Voldemort was being aroused. While wanted to wrap himself around Harry and calm him down, he knew enough to not do try it. This close to the bonding and mating with a furious Demon did not equal a gentle first time, nor did he want anyone to see him in that position of submission. Not knowing what to do he just watched his love pace and feel the warmth in his magic.

Severus and Lucius were quietly conversing on how to get Harry to calm down.

"He needs to get rid of that excess energy, otherwise the whole place come crashing down" Severus whispered eyeing his nephew.

"What if our Lord…" Lucius trailed.

"Are you insane? If our Lord approach with the obvious lust he is feeling, we will being witnessing a demon mating with an emotionally charged demon. It would not be sunshine and daisies."

"Well what else is there? I suppose he could torture someone.." Lucius trailed off once more as he carefully walked to Voldemort. "My lord is there perhaps a prisoner that Potter could torute?" Getting a look, he elaborated, "Well seeing as he is emotionally and magically charged he needs to release some of it. There are a couple of ways, one being sex" he saw the Dark Lord pale just a bit, interesting, 'I wonder if he is a virgin?' continuing on he said, "or a release of magic like dueling or torturing someone. Personally I won't want to duel him in this state, I fear for my life."

"Dolores Umbridge is down in the dungeons. I was going to wait before giving her to him but it might be needed earlier. Go get her."

The wait wasn't very long, as Lucius sprinted down to the dungeon to get her. Normally he would have briskly walked but considering there was an angry demon, priorities change. Since he was in a hurry, he stunned and levitated her to the study.

Harry was envisioning many different deaths for the Weasels and Dumbles when he felt another magical signature enter the room. What little tenacious grip he had vanished when he saw the Toad. Memories of her dentations flashed and his demon was out. Walking towards the cowering woman, he lifted up her by her throat and threw her to the shadows. Shadowy bindings held her in place as he soundlessly and magically started to break her fingers. Before he had the line, "I must not tell lies" begin to be carved into her skin all over. She really started howl and screech in pain while sobbing. He was disgusted with her cries.

"You really are a vile toad, and I think you need to have your mouth sewn shut if you can't handle the pain. I took your torture and punishment wordlessly. It's the least you can do."

With her mouth crudely sewn shut, Harry watched as the lines continued to be carved, with the blood dripping from the letters.

Slowly the magic in the air began to dissipate as Harry continued to use his magic without thought. And his anger began to cool down enough that he could recognize the others in the room. Searching out his mate eyes, he saw the pupil dilated and was very aroused. Looking around the room he saw Severus looking at the woman in disgust, jealousy and anger. He could faintly remember that the toad had been harsher and cruel with Sev than with any of the other teachers. Next to him he could see Lucius looking at him in slight fear and reverence.

"If you two would be so kind as to lock up the Toad and go get Remus, from Potter Manor?" Seeing him still standing here, he growl, "Post Haste"

Not wanting to be on the end of his angry, they rushed to get her out.

Once the door was closed, Harry sauntered over to his mate, pulling him into a possessive and dominating kiss, where it left no room but for Voldemort to submit. Walking him back into a the desk and lifting him unto it, never once breaking the kiss. Harry's hands wandered to his love's ass. Squeezing it and roughly pulled him closer, rubbing their erections together causing his darkness to moan. One of his hands left his ass, moving to Voldemorts shirt, he began unbutton them, but grew impatient. Growling his tore open the shirt exposing his mates pale perfect chest. Skimming his hand down his chest and back up again.

He heard the door knock and open but right now he could care less. All he wanted was his mate. Voldemort on the other hand didn't want others to watch him or see him in this embarrassing position. Especially since he was submitting to Harry. Breaking the kiss, he hissed, _the othersss are here._

Instead of answering Harry kissed and bit his way down his mate's throat.

_Didn't you want to bond first?_ But once again he was ignored for his nipples as Harry licked and nipped at them.

_Please, I want to be bonded to you first. Please and not in front of people either._

Growling he stopped and rested his head against Voldemort's heaving chest. He hated that when his love used please that felt compelled to grant it. Raising his head, he turned to look at the other wizards in the room, Lucius looked slightly turn on and embarrassed and his two father figures were looking away with blushes on their face.

"Lucius, since you are a Lord, you will bond us now, with Remus and Severus are the witnesses. You'll fill out the required paperwork as well, then help Severus and Remus deal with the students. Explain about the new ideas and training schedules." Harry ordered. He was tired of waiting. Voldemort will be his tonight.

Staring in shock at Harry as he practically ordered them around like it was natural.

"now Lucius!" he growled.

"Right, well you need to be separated by at least a couple of inches and I need ritual blade."

Stepping away from his highly embarrassed mate, opened a drawer in the desk and pulled out the knife. Handing it to Lucius, he growled, "Get on with it."

Clearing his throat, he said, "Right, my lord what is your birth name?" Seeing a glowering look, he hurried to explain, "In order to bind you to each other we need your real name."

"Tom Marvlo Riddle."

"Are you Tom Marvlo Riddle, Lord Voldemort, here of your own free choice and not under the influence of anything?"

"Yes"

"Are you Harry James Potter-Black, Amun Asim, here of your own free choice and not under the influence of anything?"

"Yes"

"Then will you two cut each other's left palm" Voldemort took the offered knife and slowly cut Harry's left palm and hand the knife to him. Harry lovingly did the same before handing it back to Lucius

"Now Lord Voldemort place your left palm is Lord Potter-Black's"

"Both of you repeat after me:

I bind myself to thee

Forever yours I be.

Always to put thee first

Never to let thee hunger or thirst.

My heart and soul becomes yours

And

Your heart and soul becomes mine.

So mote it be."

As they finished the last line in unison, they felt a power come forth and a white light glowed from their clasped hands blinding everyone but them. They watched as the bands materialize on their wrist with their own carvings and pictures being etched onto the bands. Their cravings were runes for love, protection, safety, and everlasting and their picture that of a green basilisk being wrapped protectively around by a black basilisk. As the blinding light faded, they moved forward as one and kissed, their left hands still held each other's.

Breaking away for a moment, Harry looked at Lucius and asked, "Are we done?"

"Yes my lord." He said bowing. It wasn't every day you were able to witness a bonding of true mates of that power. A normal bonding usually didn't have a bright blinding white glow and never did they re-create their bands.

Smirking, Harry, said, "Good don't expect us for a long while. And if you value your lives, do not disturb us." He scooped up his mate bridal style, ignoring the loud shriek and stepped in the shadows.

"Well." Remus said as he watched the newly bonded couple disappear.

"Well said Remus" smirked Severus.

"Shut up. I do believe that you have just bonded two of the most powerful people." Remus told Lucius.

"Yes, I believe I have. I have never seen a light so bright or pure." Lucius remarked.

"I almost fear for Dumbledore and his cronies." Severus added.

"I don't. They deserve it" Remus snorted. The others nodded in agreement.

In Potter Manor, Master Bedroom…

Stepping out of the shadows, Harry walked up to the bed and laid his mate on the covers with his shirt still wide open and pants on but undone, before stepping away and quickly undressing. Once he was in his fully glory, he climbed onto the bed kissing his love with all passion and lust he had for him, taking Voldemort's breath away and bringing him out of his daze. Shifting his legs over Voldemort's, Harry grinded his stiffness into his mates, bringing forth a gasp soon followed by moan. Leaving those soft lips, Harry worked his way down his mates lavishing every part with loving bites and soothing licks. Reaching the pants, Harry pulled them off, revealing all of his mate's body. His darkness really was perfection, from the unblemished skin to his leaking length. Looking into his mate's eyes seeing the desire he nearly came right there. Leaning down he licked the top and taking into mouth, he watched as his beloved's eye close and a low moan reached his ears. Sliding off his prick, Harry worked his way back up whispering a lubricating spell on his fingers, he slowly began to stretch him as he kissed Voldemort, taking in the whimper. When he felt his love relax, he added another, repeating the process till he felt that His Dark Lord was ready. Removing his fingers, murmured another lubricating spell and slicked his pole. Looking into his mate's eyes he held a question in them.

Voldemort seeing it, he nodded, but his own fear slightly shining through.

Seeing the slight fear, Harry released some of magic, watching as it washed over his love and saw the difference. The fear was now replaced with neediness and Harry slowly penetrated his mate's warm and tight opening. Before a whimper or cry could be released, Harry started kissing him, and nibbling his lower lip. Feeling him relaxed as Voldemort's arm came up and circled his neck, he slowly pulled back before pushing back in, as his love's legs wrapped around him. Gaining the right speed and angle. He knew he had hit that perfect spot as his mate pulled free and yelled out. It wasn't long before neither could hold out and as they both hit their climaxes, Harry's demon side broke through and bit down hard on his shoulder claiming him as his own. Harry tasted his mate's blood and licked it up, sealing the bite mark.

Keeping them still joined, Harry rolled them over, so his sleepy sated mate could lay on top of him. He felt his precious mate snuggle in closer, whispering, "I love you Amun." Hugging him closer, Harry whispered back, "I love you too my beloved."

AN – Well the long awaited bonding/mating chapter. Hope you liked it! Now I hope you won't abandon the story now lol jk. You guys are way to awesome to do that, you wanna see Dumbledore and Ginny brought down! Mwahahahahahahah. I do have some sad news though, tomorrow im getting my wisdom teeth pulled so I don't know how much I'll be able to update. But don't worry nothing keeps me down for long!

I want to thank my larger than life reveiwers! I've said it before and I'll say it again, you guys kick huge major gorilla ass! No you kick huge King Kong ass! My kick-ass reviewers: sonata hirano, rosharon14, AngelWithNoWings1996, coolvampgirl, Silverinumiko, DTDY, The Dark Lady Voldemort666, darkness queen, WyrdSmith, hulagal13, RogueNya, and DoctorMarthaJones.


	22. Chapter 22

"No you DunderHEADS! That's not how you hold your wands!" Severus yelled.

"What Professor Snape means, if you are going to duel efficient then your wrist should loose not stiff," Remus explained. When we got a looks of confusion he continued to explain, "If you lock your wrist you can't move into the next spell as smoothly and later on the muscles in your arm will cramp and become tired faster and you will lose your concentration due to the soreness of your arm. Remember you are already expanding energy with your magic, everything else will need to be conserved."

"Well Moony, which is why starting in two days we will be implementing a physical routine." Everyone stopped and turned to look at the doorway. Various shout of joy and shock came from the students, "HARRY!"

"What are you doing here cub? Don't you have a mate that needs to be taken care of?" Remus asked smiling as he walked up to his cub with Severus accompany him. While he was happy to his cub happy and looking refreshed, he thought they would still be holed for another couple of days.

"Its been three days and 'we' wanted to make sure everything is going alright, before we hole up for a few more days. Between us, I think he just wanted to sleep so he sent me to go check" he replied winking.

Severus and Remus had had smiles twitching. This was the Harry they missed seeing. Voldemort is good for him. Now if Dumbledore could just die, then all will be well.

"Where's Lucius?" Harry asked his father figures.

"Lucius has been in negotiating with the Minister to come to our side and so far it has been going well, but with your help Lucius thinks it would go faster" Severus answered.

"hmmm two more days than we will be able to function" Harry said will smirk. "Now I gotta get back to a rather delectable mate." Seeing the gleam in his eyes, Severus and Remus had a feeling that Voldemort was going to a couple of days to recoup after Harry was done with him, then they saw the lecherous grin and maybe he would need more than a couple of days after all.

Turning to the students, he told, "Keep of the good work and I'll see you soon to answer questions!"

With a wave of his hand, he left the group to head back to most delicious mate, making a quick stop in kitchen for some chocolate, whip cream and strawberries. He was going to a Dark Lord Sundae.

When he finally arrived at their bedroom in Potter Manor with all of his goodies, he looked at his beautiful naked mate laying sprawled out on his side. Placing the goodies on the side table, he climbed on to his mate's legs, ghosting his hands across his Darkness's back and smiling a goofy smile as he looked at his mark on Voldemort. The bite had transformed in tattoo claiming ownership. The tattoo was beautiful just like his love. It was a black flame stemming from the bite with tendrils reach out and towards the nearest one from a slight heart as it stretched towards his heart and neck. Leaning down kissed his mark.

Voldemort was tired and sore, deliciously sore mind you, and the most important thing though was that he felt loved and like he had someone he could depend on with his life. He knew his Amun had been angry and emotional but he had still remembered that it had been his first time and he had been gentle and loving. The second and third time though had been wild and passionate. After the fourth though he lost count all he remembered was whether the touch had been soft or rough it was filled with love. So when he felt Harry roll him over, he groaned. He wanted to sleep some more, but when he felt warm and sticky being drizzled unto his torso, his eyes flew open then closed as he felt Harry's warm tongue and mouth lick and suck up.

"Nnn, what are you doing love?" Voldemort managed to get out.

Pausing from licking up the chocolate he had dripped unto his mate, he looked up and smirked before adding some whipped cream and said, "I'm having a Sexy Voldemort Strawberry Sundae."

Moaning when Harry swallowed and bit his whipped cream nipple, he murmured, "Where's the strawberries?"

Feeling his love move away he opened his eyes to see Harry coming forward with strawberry in his mouth leaning in Voldemort took the other half with his mouth chewing it and murmured, "Guess I found the strawberries". Moaning again he felt the chocolate and whip cream being applied to his hardening member. Before Harry started at it he growled, "Mine" and kissed him waiting for the answering "Yours" before moving down.

Later they were taking shower to wash all of the dessert sticky and their own stickiness off when he felt two soapy fingers stretching him, before feeling a fullness in him as he was pushed in the shower wall gasping when his spot was hit, over and over again. Before long he was cumming causing his bonded to cum as well.

Harry withdrew for his tight lover and washed him again cradling his worn out mate close. As they were stepping out, Voldemort noticed the tattoo on his chest and neck, turning and craning his neck to see how far the tattoo went.

"Amun?"

"Yes, my love?"

"What is on that marking?"

Eyes falling to half lidded, remembering how good his mate tasted when he made the mark, "Hmm it my mark claiming you as mine, so notice else messes with you."

Smiling he walked over to Harry, and said, "I love being yours. We should go out on a date again."

Leaning down, he murmured against his Darkness lips, "Anything you want" before ravishing his mouth.

Dressed in muggle suits, Harry and Voldemort shadow-walked (that's what I'm calling it) back to Italy to Harry's restaurant, Buon Mangiare. This time around the service was excellent and the Head-Chef promoted Manager came by personally to greet them.

"Ahh sir, hopefully this time the service was up to par and the food as excellent."

"Well done, if you'll excuse us, we have a boat ride don't we Rasmus love," He said standing up, and holding out his hand for his precious mate.

Slightly blushing, he took the hand and was gently pulled up and into those warm arms nodding and saying, "that we do my heart."

Beaming at the endearment, brought the hand still encase in his gently placed a kissed on the knuckles.

"Well we hope to see you again sirs."

Nodding they left the restaurant and strolled to the boat tour starting point, they walked over to man, explaining they had reservation for just the two of them, nodding taking the payment from Harry, the led him the 'romantics boat'. Settling in for the boat and tour, Harry held Rasmus in his leaning against the seats.

Rasmus laid his head on Harry's chest and was enjoying the ride and playing with Harry's larger hands, before asking, "What made you so angry with Dumbass? And don't say the usual."

Chuckling Harry griped his love harder, and said softly, "He was planning on using you as way to control me. Some of his ideas for you were not pleasant and he will die by hand for even just thinking that." He fairly growled at the end.

"I know you won't let that happen, my shadow. So what are we doing with the students?" he asked.

Nuzzling his mate's hair, he told him of his plan to get them in shape to increase their stamina for fighting since the upcoming battle will be huge.

"Perhaps my-our Death Eaters should join as well. Pair them up student/adult."

"I like the way think my genius mate" he whispered in his arm, before biting the lobe.

Voldemort laughed softly and let out a breathy moan, "Again?"

The next shadow they passed, the boat driver was confused he could have sworn he had two love birds sitting there. Shrugging he finished the ride.

AN – So apparently I am unique, since it took only 30 mins to get all four teeth removed and I didn't even swell or in too much pain. SO happiness and joy for you!

I want to thank you my freaking sweet, kick Godzilla's ass reviewers! Thank you: Tom Riddle III, coolvampgirl, WyrdSmith, rosharon14, XxMixedXxLoverXx, Silverinumiko, Sekhmet49, Aisling-Siobhan, DTDY, Zuzruna, furrylittleprob, DoctorMarthaJones, Frostfire613, AngelWithNoWings1996, RogueNya, and xReinax.


	23. Chapter 23

Grumbling could be heard from a of people standing in a courtyard at Riddle Manor in the early morning. They were told to wear loose clothes and shoes they would be comfortable for running. While the muggle-borns and half-bloods had on gym clothes and running shoes, the purebloods were dressed more in Auror training uniforms which were basically black sweats and white t-shirt with boots.

"Why are we here so early and who are the older people?" one of the students asked.

"I don't know. Professor Lupin told us Harry has a new training problem he wants us to be in." another one answered.

"Do you think we made the right decision to follow Potter?"

"Definitely, have you read the articles about Dumbledore?"

"Yeah, but you can't seriously believe all of it?"

"I didn't but then I did research and so far everything that has been said is real."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and have ever seen Harry not help the defenseless?"

"No"

"There you go. Harry is the way to go"

Hearing clapping coming from the doorway of the manor, they turned and saw Harry, Professors Snape and Lupin, and Lord Voldemort. Some of the muggleborns grew weary, but was like Harry read their minds.

"Seriously guys, its okay. Lord Voldemort is not out after you. We, meaning Lord Voldemort and I, have teamed up to bring Dumbledore down. Everything you have read in paper this past summer has been true. How do I know it? Because I am the one who told Rita Skeeter."

Whispering broke out once more, and fell silent when Harry started to speak again, "How many of you actually know about your wizarding heritage? Besides you Purebloods." Seeing quite bit shake their heads no, continued, "See that is what this war has been about. Lord Voldemort and the Purebloods want to keep their traditions alive, while Dumbledore is trying to destroy them. And before you start about keeping the muggle traditions you grew up with, we don't mind you them, they are a part of you just like being a wizard, but why do the Purebloods and Halfbloods have to give up their ways to accommodate you?" Harry looked around saw some guilty faces and saw some confusion.

"How many for you, besides Purebloods, knew about your magically majority and inheritance?" Seeing only a few hands being raised, "Did you find out from older sibling who went through it, or perhaps read all of the required books and then some?" Seeing the nods, he said, "See that is something that every one of you should have known about, but Dumbledore doesn't have it taught. That is just one of the few that Dumbledore is neglecting to tell you about. That is why we want to change it, and help preserve the old ways." He saw the looks of realization and knew that he had them. "That is why you are here, you believe in me to help you and protect you, in order to do that you have to trust in me and follow my commands. Can you do that?" Seeing them all nod, he continued on, "I need your vow and oath to always follow me. Repeat after me, I, your name, vow to always follow Harry James Potter, to never disobey him and to never dessert him, in return for the knowledge to help protect myself and loved ones and to not be led astray. So mote it be." Flashes of magic were seen as a black band covered the student's wrist.

"Later this afternoon Luna and Neville will explain your bands but for now, we start your physical training. We'll start with a warm jog around the property then stretches, then you will be broken up into 3 groups, Group1 will be Core Training, Group 2 will be Leg/Arm Training and Group 3 will be Cardio Training. Alright every one follow me." Harry set the pace at a moderate jog with everyone following behind except for Luna, Neville and Draco. Luna and Neville kept at the back to help stragglers and Draco ran up front with Harry.

Voldemort, Severus and Remus watched as Harry led the students away from them in the start of a new rigorous routine.

"Are you fine with Harry taking the lead my lord?" Severus carefully asked.

"We talked about it. He would be better suited to lead the students seeing as they defected because of him. I will continue to lead the adults and Death Eaters. We have also decided that later on either tonight or tomorrow we will introduce them to the Death Eaters and pair them up." Voldemort answered

"Why would you do that Lord Voldemort?" Remus questioned.

"It would make it easier for the younger ones to learn and plus they all need to be taught about their wizarding heritage like my Amun had stated earlier."

"So you guys aren't going to acknowledge your relationship in public?"

"Not when I am Voldemort. When I am Rasmus, we will or when we are in private or with you two and Lucius we will. Right now it isn't safe to acknowledge it. Dumbledore already has plans for 'Rasmus' and that is what caused Harry to lose control the other day."

Severus and Remus looked at each other with worried looks of concerns. It must have been something horrible for Harry to lose his anger. Then they smirked at each other as they thought about how talkative the Dark Lord was being, obviously Voldemort had needed a few good days of loving.

"What are yours and Harry's plans for this afternoon as Remus and I try to teach those brainless idiots anything." Severus asked.

"My Amun will be accompanying Lucius to the Minister to get caught up on what has been happening with Dumble-ass, and I have some paperwork to finish."

"And what are your plans for tonight?" Remus asked to see just how talkative Voldemort would continue to be.

"I was thinking of ordering take out and repaying Amun for the sund-" Stopping in mid-word he realized how open mouthed he was being. Slightly blushing he cast stinging hexes at the Potion Master and Werewolf, he wanted to cast crucios but seeing as they were his loves father figures he will go easy on them.

That afternoon…

Kissing his darkness one last time, whispered against his lips, "I will see you in a couple of hours my love."

"Hurry back my shadow, I want to repay you for the sundae," Voldemort breathed out.

"Can't wait" and with one final nip, Harry flooed to the Ministry of Magic where Lucius was waiting for him.

"Hello Lord Potter-Black," Lucius greeted him as he stepped through the floo.

"Hello Lord Malfoy, a wonderful outfit." Harry greeted back.

"I must say that you clean up quite well. Rasmus must have been drooling." Lucius complimented with a smirk.

"Well it was almost a repeat from when you walked in," he viciously smirked at a now faintly red Lucius.

Coughing, he said, "Right well, we have a meeting with Minister Fudge. I have him almost on our side. He just needs a few reassurances that we don't want to take over the ministry." Smirking at Harry who caught on to the inside joke.

"That should be no problem then" he said as they stepped into the elevator to take them to Fudge's office. "What has the old codger been up to?"

"He has been here almost as much as I have been, fortunately for us, he has never gotten along with Fudge and continues to anger him, leaving me to calm the Minister down. I have also heard that he has been proclaiming that you have kidnapped most of the children Hogwarts." Seeing Harry was about to angrily retort, he hurried to continue, "but I was able to dispel it seeing as I was there and told them that they left on their own free will and since the students have been in contact with their parents, they have been going on about how much they have been learning, the parents are in agreement with you."

Calming down Harry smirked and said, "Nice job Lucius, I'll make sure to tell my love."

With a slight bow of his head, Lucius quietly replied, "Thank you my lord."

A few seconds later the elevator dinged and opened, revealing Minister Fudge sitting at his desk with his head in his hands. With a discreet cough from Lucius, Fudge jumped and looked up. Then he smiled and got up to greet them.

"Ahh Lord Potter, such a pleasure to finally meet you away from Dumbledore. And you Lord Malfoy, always a pleasure." Shaking their hands vigorously. "Come, sit! Sit!"

Sitting down they got straight to business, "So Minister-" "Please call me Cornelius" "Cornelius, I hear that Dumbledore has been causing you trouble?" Harry questioned.

"Yes that old fool has been. Keeps pestering me about creature laws and that you have turned dark and all that nonsense."

"Well I have a proposition for you."

"I'm listening."

"I would like for you to not pass any laws Dumbledore proposes to you and to see if you can find a way to get him out of his positions of power and when the time comes that you allow me to destroy The Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore without repercussions. In return I will openly support you and tell the Daily Prophet all about your good deeds and wonderful ideas."

"You won't try to boot me out of office?"

"No I will not, as long as we can always come to agreements and understandings?"

"You have a deal Lord Potter."

"Excellent, perhaps we can celebrate by have a dinner at one of wizarding restaurants with our spouses?"

"Oh you have a spouse Lord Potter? When did this happen?"

"Yes, I was actually bonded a few days ago, a very quiet bonding only Lord Malfoy, Lord Prince and Remus were there."

"So I would get to meet your bonded?"

"Yes, Rasmus Ephah Potter-Black. Perhaps we should have Lord and Lady Malfoy joins as us well?"

"That would be delightful! I know just the place. Ottimo Cibo it's the new Italian place that just opened up a couple months ago. Lets tomorrow at 8?"

Exchanging glance, Lucius said, "Excellent, we'll meet you there."

"Good, good."

Exchanging goodbyes, Harry and Lucius left. Making their way to the floo, Harry turned to Lucius and said, "We'll see you tomorrow for more than one topic." Hissing Riddle Manor and stepped into the flames.

Shaking his head minutely he wondered how the dinner will turn out tomorrow, stepping into the flames to his home so he can go explain the situation to his wife.

Walking out the fireplace, he could feel that his beloved wasn't here at Riddle Manor. Walking out of the office he found his two father figures nursing a glass of firewhisky in their hands.

"Rough afternoon?" he enquired.

"You have no idea. Those pea brained imbeciles aren't even on par with you when you were a second year."

"Wow, Uncle Severus, I never believed you would put me on a pedestal." Grinning he turned to look at Remus.

"They are doing better since they have seen you now and you gave them your little speech."

"Awesome Moony. Did my darkness perchance go back to our home?"

"Yes, he said he couldn't the loudness that is teenagers. And I agree, but someone needs to be there for them." Severus said.

"Sounds like my love. Well you two have fun! See you tomorrow!"

They watched Harry shadow-walked to his home before downing another glass when they heard loud footsteps sounding down the stairs.

Coming out of the shadows, Harry smelt Chinese food and followed his nose to their bedroom. Opening the door, he nearly came in his pants when he saw his mate sitting sexily nude on black silk sheets with various bowls of warm food spread out around him, holding a pair of chopsticks in his hand with a beckoning look.

Walking closer to the bed, Harry leaned down and kissed his beloved. Pulling back he had a questioning look.

Seeing the look, Voldemort answered, "Well you had a Dark Lord Sundae, and I wanted an Amun Buffet."

With a hungry look, Harry vanished his clothes and picked up his mate. Laying on the bed, Harry set his beloved on, but not penetrating yet, his hard cock and waited for the buffet to begin.

AN – Training begins and alliances are made.

I just can't believe how awesome my reviewers are! You guys so totally deserve an award and all the pizza and cookies you can eat! My totally awesome reviewers: XxMixedXxLoverXx, Silverinumiko, The Dark Lady Voldemort666, SeverusDmitri18, Confeito, DoctorMarthaJones, coolvampgirl, RavenNightwing19, WyrdSmith, AngelWithNoWings1996, RogueNya, Frostfire613, and Aisling-Siobhan.


	24. Chapter 24

It was five in the afternoon when Voldemort called a meeting with his Death Eaters.

"Welcome my loyal followers. I believe that most of you have heard from your children that Harry Potter has taken them from Hogwarts and are being taught what they should be learning, various spells, jinx, curses, theory, history and those who are interested potions. They have also been put through an on-going exercise program. As you already know Harry Potter is our ally, and your children want to follow him. We have come to the conclusion that it would be wise to be seen as equals. He will take on the younger members training them to become the best wizards they can be, while I take leadership over the adult members plotting and scheming how we will make the wizarding world better. Unfortunately we have come to a draw. You see in order for our younger members to become part of society they need to learn the etiquette. Yes, yes I know that your children know it but Potter has gained muggleborns and half-bloods as well. A new goal is being added. We want the muggleborns and half-bloods to act like real Purebloods and learn to value our traditions so that they can convince their other wizarding contacts as well. So when the time is right to implement the new laws, they aren't shocked and will support them thus making it a simple takeover.

Now tomorrow night you will be meeting the new recruits, I want your best clothes and charming personalities, because after you get paired up, you will be required 10 hours a week to help train them here. We don't want them leaving just yet until we know for sure that they can protect their mind from the Dumbledore. That is all for now. Oh and Bellatrix?" Voldemort called out.

"Yes my lord?"

"Do try to tame your appearance. We want the new recruits to be the best of society. I know you we imprisoned and not yet pardon, but perhaps a disguise or ask your sister for help?"

"Right away my lord," Bella curtsied and walked out the door.

Sighing Voldemort rubbed his hands across his face. Hopefully this will work. Perhaps they had better make them swear oaths to hurt or torture each other and they have to stay on the grounds. Thank Merlin that his mate had already given the students their bands. Speaking of mates, he needed to go find his love to start getting ready for that horrible dinner tonight.

Making his way to his study so he can floo over to Potter Manor, he happened by a window. Looking out he saw an all-out war in the courtyard. Changing his direction, he headed for outside. Once he was outside, he looked for Severus or Remus. Not finding them he actually started watching what was going on.

There in the middle of the war stood his Shadow, Severus and Remus, holding off and fighting all of the students use only muggle means, like fist fighting, and wooden swords. It was pretty fascinating watching the three fight together. Severus was using a long wooden sword, defending and attacking, while Remus was blocking and throwing punches and kicks, with the occasional throw, but watching his bonded fight was amazingly arousing. His Amun was using two short swords and maneuvering around so that as he blocked with his sword he kicked out, flinging his opponent back. They kept their back to each other's, close but never hindering. It must be nearing the end though as the attacks from the students were getting slower and they began to back off, till the three wizards were left completely alone surrounded by heavily panting students.

Harry straightened out of his attack position when he saw all of his class mates, laying exhausted on the ground. Laughing he said, "Great! Now would be an excellent time to practice some magic. Call forth a cup and some water. The house-elves have been ordered not let you have anything until you complete this task." Laughing when he heard "Sadistic Bastard" from a couple of Slytherins, he called out, "Am I worse than Snape yet?" He seeing the furious shaking heads, he smirked in Severus direction saying, "Darn, I thought that would have at least put me on par with you."

Smirking Severus retorted, "You are to cheeky to ever be on par with me."

Laughing again Harry looked around, spotting his beloved, his eyes lit up and he waved bye to Uncle Sev and Moony.

When he saw that Harry had spotted him, Voldemort went back inside waiting for him. So it was no surprise when he felt arms wrap around him and the surrounded by darkness to give away to their bathroom in Potter Manor.

Feeling a kiss on his neck, Voldemort tilted his head to offer better access. A few more kisses were placed before Harry's body left him. Turning around, he saw his Amun turning on the shower and shucking his clothes off and jumping into the shower.

Feeling bold, Voldemort began to peel off his clothes as well. Slipping in the shower behind Harry, he whispered, "Want some company?" As he as ran his hands across the broad well defined chest.

Watching Harry turn around and pin him against the shower, he heard, "Always your company," as two fingers found their way to his eager hole.

"Mine" Harry growled when he thrust into his lover's warmth.

"Yours" Voldemort moaned.

Arriving early at Malfoy Manor, Harry and Rasmus were introduced to Narcissa Malfoy and enjoyed a few minutes of small talk, before it was time to meet Minister Fudge and his wife.

"Lady Malfoy, may I present to you my handsome mate, Rasmus Ephah Potter. And beloved this is Narcissa Malfoy, Lucius's wife." Harry introduced.

"Charming, Lady Malfoy" Rasmus greet as he daintily shook her hand.

"Same, Lord Potter. Harry dear, I didn't know that you were interested in Politics?" Narcissa asked.

"While it hasn't been a large focus on my mind until recent events forced my hands, you could say. And who better than Lucius Malfoy to be my teacher?" Harry praised.

"Right, well Harry and Rasmus we will meet you at Ottimo Cibo in a minute." Lucius said. As soon as they had left, Lucius turned to his wife, "Cissy, please do not be the ice-queen to Rasmus."

"Why Lucius? It is only Potter's mate." Narcissa returned.

"That is exactly why. You don't know who he is, but I do. And no I can't tell, but trust me when I say, be the most welcoming you can to Harry and Rasmus. Our future depends on them." Lucius told her before apparating them to the restaurant.

Seeing that Harry and Rasmus had already found the Fudges, they made their way over.

When they were shown their table, rather quickly too, but considering who the three were it wasn't that big shock, Harry pulled out Rasmus's chair for him and helped to slide it in, setting the standard for the other men tonight. Sitting down in his chair, Harry took his beloved's hand and kissed his knuckles, delighting in the faint blush that blossomed on Rasmus's face, not noticing the adoring looks from Mrs. Fudge and Narcissa. So when Mrs. Fudge asked, "You two must be newly bonded." Harry was quite startled.

Answering with a loving look, Harry said, "Yes, a week ago. It was a rather small ceremony. We didn't want a large one and for the news to get a hold of it and blow it out of proportion like they normally do with my life." He was still holding Rasmus's hand.

"Ah, so sweet, how did you meet?" she gushed.

Glancing at each other, Harry and Rasmus exchanged a look, and Rasmus answered, "You see, Harry here has a people saving problem. He happened to come across me when I was in bad shape, and he helped to put me back together."

'I always will, my beloved darkness' sounded in Rasmus's mind. Smiling at Harry, he tightened his hold and rub a thumb across Harry's hand.

"So Rasmus, what do you do for a living?" Fudge asked joining in on the conversation but interrupting their little private moment.

"Well currently I am finishing up my schooling for obtaining my master's in Defense, and I was thinking of later either becoming a teacher or a politician." Rasmus answered, taking a sip of the wine that the server just poured.

After the waiter took their orders, Fudge and Lucius started talking about how the school system was falling behind, and that maybe they need a preschool to jump start Hogwarts. The conversation was going just as expected, so Harry and Rasmus stopped listening to them prattle on about the details, started concentrating on each other's flirting tactics. While Harry was more responsive to feather light touches and brushes, Rasmus was more into a firm touch and handling. Towards the end of the dinner when dessert came, it proved to almost be too much for Harry. He hand fed Rasmus the creamy chocolate dessert, but Rasmus sensually licked and sucked the spoon, that Harry had a hard time keeping study.

The Fudges and Malfoy were watching the display, and the ladies sighed at the tender love that Harry was giving his bonded. While Lucius couldn't believe that his Lords were acting so lovey in public, and if they thought that this was toned down, he did not want to know what they were like in private. And Fudge was thinking of ways to give that type of romance back to his own wife.

As soon as the dessert was finished Harry place a enough galleons to cover their expensive and gave a rushed goodbye as he hurried his slow moving and smirking love out of the restaurant and into the shadows fully intending to ravish his love raw.

"Well that was quite eventual being in the company of newly bonded couples. Wouldn't you say so Lucius?" Fudge joked while taking hold of his wife's waist and bringing her in closer.

"Yes, it seems for all of the maturity Harry has gained, he still the young man at heart." Lucius replied.

"Well I think that those two were made for each other and very much in love." Mrs. Fudge put in.

Smiling down at his wife, Fudge kissed her nose and whispered something in her ear, that caused her to blush and tried to fan her face.

Lucius saw it all and was slightly mortified. He had already seen his Lords practically have sex at the table he didn't need to see the minister do it as well. Quickly Lucius and his wife said their goodbyes and apparated home, where he thought that he would be safe. Unfortunately although later he would consider himself lucky, Narcissa had other plans, seeing those two young lovers had made her rather aroused and she wasn't letting Lucius go till dawn, as she dragged him to their bedroom.

Next morning….

Harry was slipping out of bed, careful not to wake up his very sated lover. Sauntering into the closet to change into his workout clothes he passed a mirror, and he had to stop for a double take. Love bites littered his chest and deep scratches were along his arms and back. Whistling at the damage, he had known that his darkness was a wild cat last night, but in the morning light it was more like a wild hell beast. He was smiling that his lover felt that comfortable and secure with him to let go and become that beast. Deciding to forgo his usual shirt (he wanted to proudly show off his love bites) he donned on his jogging pants and kissed his beloved bye before shadow-walking to Riddle Manor to meet his followers for their morning excerises.

When Voldemort woke up he was more refreshed than usual. He did his morning routine like usual and went down for breakfast expecting to see his Love. What he saw instead was two highly amused father figures sitting down eating toast, and apparently waiting for him, for when they saw him, they unleashed like little happy puppies.

"Whatever you did last night you have to do it again and again." Remus said with twinkling eyes.

"Why?" Voldemort asked slightly suspicion.

"Because your ever so happy mate has been putting students through the ringers." Severus answered

"Yeah, and he is so full of life that where ever he walks, smalls things take to floating and following him around." Remus stated.

"And it has officially creeped out everyone, including some of the death eaters that stopped by early to see what their children where learning." Severus added.

With a slight smile, Voldemort sat down to read the newspaper, only for the smile to widen and brighten:

_Our Savior Happily in Love!_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_Harry Potter was spotted going to the newly opend Ottimo Cibo last night with his newly bonded, Rasmus Ephah Potter as well the Malfoys and Minister Fudge and his wife. While at dinner it was seen that Harry and his bonded rarely let each other go. While it was good to our Savior on friendly terms with our Minister, it was heartwarming and endearing to him so happy and obviously in love. Rasmus has done the wizarding world a huge favor by putting that happy smile of Potter's face. Rasmus if you are reading this, we approve!_

_More on Minister and Potter friendly terms p. 4_

_More on Potter/Malfoy friendly terms p. 6_

Putting the paper down, Voldemort continued to smile into his cup of tea. When Harry walked in with floating teacups, ink wells and quills following him and saw his love sitting there with a smile, his own just grew. Leaning down Harry kissed his beloved not even caring if anyone else was in the room. Voldemort moaned when he felt his Amun swipe his tongue across his own and suck on his bottom lip, bringing his arms up to pull Harry down more, they heard,

"Oh for Merlin sakes! What has gotten into people today?" Shouted Lucius. The various items floating around the couple dropped to the floor when they were disturbed.

Both of them growled for having their delicious kiss interrupted before they were ready to stop, they both shot crucios at Lucius for a few seconds, reminding him that they were in charge, not him. Breaking away from each other fully, Harry lifted his beloved up and sat him on his lap. Blushing slight Voldemort rearranged himself so he could still eat his brunch.

Lucius had recovered and had been helped to a chair when his Lords finally turned their attention on him.

"What did you mean by that last statement?" Harry questioned him as he snuck some of his lover's toast.

"Everywhere people are snogging and practically fornicating in the streets. I was even attacked last night my wife. Although that was pleasurable, it was still outrageous!" Lucius ranted.

Smirking Severus said, "Perhaps it is because their Savior is in love, and it transferred to them."

"And how would they know he was in love?" Lucius asked sarcastically.

"Perhaps you haven't read the newspaper yet?" Voldemort asked as he handed it over.

Taking it from his Lord, he read the article and groaned. No one had a sense of propriety these days. Looking at Severus and Remus more closely, he noticed the faint hickey on Remus's neck and that we were way to relax and comfortable in each other's presence. Has everyone lost their minds?

"Besides disturbing our kiss and telling us about the snogging people, was there another reason why you are here?" Harry asked.

"Yes, some of the other Death Eaters wanted to know if we could meet earlier today, so they could also spend more time with their children."

"Yes that would be fine we will meet at two instead of four."

"Excellent, I'll go let them know my lord." And with a bow Lucius left.

Harry looked towards his uncle and moony, giving them a smile before asking, "How long?"

Remus blushed and Severus smirk, "How long we've liked each other or…?" he trailed off.

"Both"

"Ever since you made us work together, we found out that we are compatible and from there it grew and last night was the first." Severus summed it up and taking Remus's hand.

"I'm happy for you both." Harry replied honestly. Nudging his love slightly, Voldemort said, "What he said."

"Come on we need to go prep the students for the big Death Eaters." Harry joked, as he lifted Voldemort off his lap.

"If they can't handle themselves in front of a couple Death Eaters, then they are entirely too wuss-" and that was the end of the conversation that could be heard by Severus and Remus.

Leaning over, Severus pecked Remus's soft lips, saying, "And you were worried he wouldn't approve."

"Well its not every day the two people who you see as fathers actually get together. Especially considering out past."

"It was never any of your fault Remus. I never blamed you."

"I know, but I should have at least done something more"

"You are making up for it now, so don't worry so much and lets go make sure that the thoughtless dodo birds don't make us look like fools in front of their parents."

Laughing Remus stood up and helped Severus up. Together they made their way to the floo.

AN – I was really inspired today. So two chapters in a day, well in 24 hours lol.

Huge hugs and kisses and cookies to all who have review: leobutler, GinaStar, furrylittleprob, WyrdSmith, AngelWithNoWings1996, XxMixedXxLoverXx, Silverinumiko, coolvampgirl, DoctorMarthaJones, RogueNya, and RavenNightwing19


	25. Chapter 25

In the great hall at Riddle Manor, there were two groups of people, the first group was older and dressed in fine robes and very well-mannered looking exactly how a Pureblood should be. They had already been briefed about this meeting and some were looking forward to helping the next generation, while others were horrified. There was a reason why didn't have kids. The second group was younger and were dress in either muggle suits/dresses or wizarding robes, while they were more nervous and glancing at the other group they were still well-mannered. Harry had told them about pairing them up with a Death Eater, they weren't sure how they felt about it. Like the older some were kind of excited. They wanted to learn, while others were worried that they wouldn't be enough. But they trusted Harry. Since his past had been published they learned that they weren't alone and decided to stand with him. Plus he had shown them a way to live and survive as well as to create a family that they could trust. Standing in front of the Older Wizards were the inner circle of Malfoys, Lestranges, and Severus. Standing in front of the Younger Wizards were Remus, Luna, Neville, Draco, and Colin. They were all waiting for Lord Voldemort and Harry Potter. It was a few minutes later, when Voldemort and Harry stepped into the room and made their way to the podium.

Looking out over the two separate crowds, Voldemort had to be impressed with how much Harry and his core group had done in recruiting. They were only a few shy of the students to match the Death Eaters. Standing silence for a few more minutes, he could tell that the students were nervous but they still held steady. Harry and his 'fathers' have done an excellent job so far in teaching them.

"As you have all known that Harry Potter and I have joined forces to defeat Dumbledore," Voldemort spoke aloud. Seeing the various nods, he continued, "We want our youth to be able to know their heritages and rights as wizards and witches. While some of them are not Pureblood, they are magical blood and they need your help to act as a respectable wizard/witch. They have been training hard in learning spells and fighting, but they need help with politics and etiquette. This is where Harry and I believe it would be beneficial for the students to learn from you older wizards/witches with experiences. You will sponsor them. If you already have children you will continue to teach and raise them. If you don't have a child you will be the first to be assigned a student. You will teach them and introduce them to your contacts and so forth."

He ended and Harry took over the speech, "But know this, you will not punish them, they are not yours to punish. If you have a problem you contact me or your Lord. There are here to learn and to help make the wizarding world better. If any of you disrespect or abuse my followers, the Rising Shadows, you will see just how vengeful I can be. Every week we will want updates on how they are doing. They will be free during the afternoon and night, unless you have made previous arrangements with me and Lord Voldemort. We have already paired you the Death Eaters and Rising Shadows up. There are several parchments stating who is paired with whom."

"Severus and Remus if you will," Voldemort said.

Severus had the parchments for the Death Eaters and Remus had the parchments for the students. Once they were all handed out, Voldemort ordered, "Now go find your partners"

Harry and Voldemort watched as parents and children were reunited with small smiles and laughed as the children less Death Eaters looked in horror and excitement at the students they were now responsible for and the students, nervously shifting(the guys) and shy glances(the girls) as they found their sponsors. They had purposely had left the Lestranges off the list. They were going to be paired with the Weasely Twin and someone special. Unfortunately the Fred and George couldn't make the meeting tonight, they were scheduled for tomorrow morning, and the other person hasn't quite made it in just yet. They watched the hurt that slowly clouded their eyes when they saw they weren't paired with anyone. Bellatrix had actually been hoping to be a sponsor since her and Rodolphus couldn't have children.

"Lestranges come forward," Voldemort called out. Trudging their way forward, they bowed to Voldemort and Harry.

"We can see that you are hurt that we weren't assigned anyone," Harry started, "But we have some special people for you. Since you haven't been pardon yet, you can't really host party's for your students, correct?" Getting three nods he continued, "So we have paired you brothers up with the Weasely Twin, since they already have contacts, they just some formal etiquette training , and Bella" Harry watched as she was very demur even her thoughts were better than last time. She truly was becoming back to her pureblood status although she would never be like her sister, Bella was still a free spirited and rebellious but knew when to rein it in, she was pretty when she wasn't looking insane and psychotic. "Bella I have someone special in mind for you. She is a far distant relative of mine that I have tracked down. She will be coming here shortly. She is rather feisty and from what I have seen and heard of your past, you would be the best to handle her. She shouldn't be broken, she should free like you were when you first joined. Poised and respected but knowing when to have fun. I would also like to see you like that as well. Perhaps she can help heal you."

Looking up with tears in her eyes, Bella asked, "Why me?"

Walking forward, Harry leaned down to her ear and whispered, "Because I am Amun, and I have seen your changes and progression. Everyone deserves a second chance." Straightening he went back to stand by Voldemort looking at the Lestranges and saw hope and a new respect for Harry. It would be later that night when Bellatrix would once again engage with her lovers, something that hadn't happen since the night of the fall. The Lestrange brothers would later thank Harry for giving them their Bellatrix back.

"So tomorrow morning you will be meeting the twins and as for my distant relative, I'll contact you when she gets in."

Bowing low, they said in unison, "Yes my lord."

Voldemort had been watching the proceeding with Harry and Bella, and thought if Harry had been anyone else he would have just thoroughly destroyed Bellatrix, but Harry is Harry with his big heart. Looking out in the crowds he saw some of the pairs getting along smashingly and others were still awkward. While it was good to see that no one was fighting, he didn't want to just sit here watching other's mingle, when he could be doing other things, like coming up the plans for the next raid or finishing up the paperwork that has been piling up. Getting Harry's attention, he waved the Lestranges away.

"Harry I need to go finish up some paperwork, I'm pretty sure you can handle them?"

"Of course Voldemort, I was actually going to go over some routines with them and then letting them loose in the courtyard and here."

"Ok, well come get me when you are ready to go home."

"Will do." And then silently he said 'I love you and I was thinking tonight would be a great night for some cuddling and relaxing before we have to deal with the twins and brothers.'

'I agree, plus I am quite tired. Perhaps we will have a quiet dinner as well?' Voldemort thought back.

'I'm in agreement with you my beloved darkness, go ahead and slip out love, I got this covered.'

'thank you.' And with that Voldemort walked out through the side door, smirking when he heard Harry calling their attention.

"Alright listen up! Tomorrow those of you who don't have to work, I want you to show up in workout clothes, I want you to start working out with your partner so that when the battle happens, you and your partner back each other help and work in sync with each other. Rest of the afternoon is yours, but we ask that you stay here at Riddle Manor with your student for now." When everyone replied with either a "yes" or a nod, Harry was walking towards his love's study when Luna and Neville stopped him.

"Shadow Lord you are doing very well with your Rising Shadows. This is the happiest they have been in a while."

"Surely not Luna." Harry countered.

"They were tired of not being able to stand up for themselves Harry, and not being able to fit in. You have given the opportunity to learn and be accepted." Neville said.

"But I have taken them away from school and their families." Harry stated.

"Yes, but while none of the muggleborns had quite as rough as you did, they weren't like your mom either," Neville retorted.

"They have created a new family with each other. They have strong bonds to each other and most are looking up to you as either their older brother or more like a father." Luna stated.

"Hopefully I won't let them down, and give them the tools to succeed."

"You will Shadow Lord. Also your relative will be arriving any minute now at Potter Manor." Luna told him.

"Right well, I better go get my mate and go greet her. Take care of our family then."

"We will" Neville and Luna said bowing.

Entering his darkness's study, he looked around for his mate. Seeing him sleeping on the couch, Harry smiled and picked him up, cradling him to his chest as he shadow-walked to Potter Manor.

Stepping out of the shadows in the bedroom, he laid his precious mate down on their bed. Walking out of the bedroom, is when he felt a disturbance in his wards, melting into the shadows he went to go see who is was.

Standing in the entryway was a lean 5'6" female with long black hair and bright purple eyes wearing black cargo pants and an emerald t-shirt.

"Hello cousin." She said.

AN – hopefully this chapter didn't disappoint! It was more of a working chapter rather than pure fun chapter.

I hope my reviewers know how much I appreciate their support and how much I think they kick ass! Thanks my excellent reviewers: WyrdSmith, Junuen Lisunia, Frostfire613(x2), AngelWithNoWings1996, coolvampgirl, Silverinumiko, crazyvampiress, furrylittleprob, Aisling-Siobhan, XxMixedXxLoverXx, DoctorMarthaJones, leobutler, RogueNya, Tom Riddle III, and GinaStar.


	26. Chapter 26

"Hello Cousin," Carina greeted. She had been travelling for the last few days to get to Potter Manor. A few weeks ago she came into her demon inheritance and had a vision of her last family member and he would lead her to her mates. She was slightly confused and shocked when she learned that she would have two mates, but she researched it in her family's library. Finding the answer had been somewhat of a shock, it had been because her mate's soul had been split at their creation, creating two identical individuals that were the ying and the yang to each other. While she was slightly nervous about the two mates, she was also wildly enthused. Before her inheritance she had always been passionate and temperamental, so when she came into a fire demon inheritance, she wasn't too surprised. She was slightly disappointed she hadn't grown; she was excited about red and orange flame tattoo that licked its way up her side.

She had been so excited about her mates that she had almost forgotten that she would first need to find her last family member. She couldn't remember her mom and dad, but she remembered her gramps. He was the one to take care of her and show her how to use her magic. She had been accepted to Hogwarts, but she declined. Gramps had been getting up there in the years and she was afraid that if she left, he wouldn't be there when she returned for the holidays. It had been a year since her Gramps had died when she received a note from Harry Potter. She had been quite surprised to receive a note from the "Chosen One". Just because she was homeschooled didn't mean that she and Gramps had kept up with the times. Apparently the night she had come into her inheritance, Harry had received a vision about her as well. Instead of almost forgetting about it, he had actively sought after her. He said that she is welcome in his home and that if she truly was a member of his family she would be able to find his manor.

Apparently her cousin was intelligent and suspicious. Taking the challenge that was issued, Carina had packed a never ending rucksack and warded her manor, and set off to find Harry Potter.

It was a couple days later that she felt a sharp tug, following it she came across a huge manor if you can call it that. It was almost the size of a castle. Surrounded by trees and bushes, walking through the gate, she felt a tingle run down her spine and suddenly she was in the entryway looking at a tall, over 6' muscular man, with wild black hair and intense green eyes. He was in black slacks, with silver button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled revealing a bonded cuff. He looked guarded for a moment, as if he was assessing her, to see if she was a danger. A danger to what though? Looking back down at the cuff, it clicked. He was already mated. Carina felt another shiver as his magic wrapped around her, blinking she realize that it was a comforting feeling, like one of Gramps hugs. Looking back up to his eyes, it was like looking at a different person. They were so warm and caring, that without thinking she lunged at him, and hugged him for all that she was worth.

Harry was shocked when the she lunged at him and hugged him. Very few have hugged him, namely his mate. So when he hugged her back, she broke down into tears. Startled, Harry had no idea what to do. With his beloved it came naturally. Damn those fucking Dursleys. Awkwardly he rubbed her back, saying "its ok, I'm here. Its ok". After a few more minutes of crying, the girl finally let up. Sniffling, she wiped away her tears and gave a watery smile.

"Feeling better?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, sorry about that you reminded me of my gramps. I'm Carina by the way." She said holding out her hand.

Shaking it, Harry replied, "I take it that your grandpa is no longer with us?"

"No, I've been on my own for about a year now."

"Why haven't you tried to get ahold of me sooner?"

"I didn't know about you till I became a fire demon."

"I wouldn't go about telling everyone you know that you are demon."

"You are the first person I told, and that is because you are a demon too. And a bloody powerful one at that" she murmured the last part.

Smirking, Harry said, "Then you should know that I am the leader."

"Says who?" Carina challenged.

"Because one, I was already magically powerful, two, I was the first demon in over a hundred years, and three, I'm a shadow demon." And with that he let his eyes turn black and his abit of power escape. He could see by the discomfort in her face that just that little bit is almost too much for her. Reining in his power, he asked, "Does that satisfy your curiosity little one?"

She was calling herself ten kinds of fools, she knew that Harry was powerful to begin with and when she heard that he was a shadow demon, she wished she had just kept her mouth closed and temper cooled. Keeping her head down and eyes averted she answered, "Yes sir."

Feeling a finger under her chin, she raised her purple eyes and met fiery green ones, "I don't want you to be afraid of me. Right now you are family. I protect my family. But you need to understand that I am the Alpha. You answer to me. I don't want you to lose your feisty personality but you need to remember that I am in charge. I don't take disobedience very well, except from one person, my mate. And speak of the devil."

Letting go of her chin, she watched the complete epitome of male and stern leader turn into happy and loving mate, when another tall, but not as tall as Harry, slender male with perfect brown hair and sleepy red eyes appeared on the bottom step of the stairwell.

Harry had felt his beloved when he approached the stairs, turning away from Carina; he walked over to his still sleepy mate. Pulling him into a hug, Harry asked, "Why are you awake? I figured you had have slept a bit more till dinner."

"I felt your magic. It was really warm, so when it disappeared, I was cold. So I came to find out what was going on. Hopefully you haven't killed anyone without me." Voldemort replied while snuggly closer to his Amun's warmth.

"No I haven't killed anyone my beloved. You know that I would allow you the pleasure of watching me. I was just reaffirming my dominant position as leader."

Stiffening, Voldemort peered behind Harry and saw a slender woman with purple eyes. Looking back into Harry's eyes, he saw that she wasn't a threat and that he better get used to her. Relaxing, he thought to Harry, 'Who is she?'

'A new demon, fire demon to be exact.'

'So that makes her your responsibility?'

'Considering that I am the first demon born in a hundred years, yes'

'how many more will there be?'

'I won't know till they have their inheritance.'

'What happened to all of the other demons?'

'From what I know most have been killed off, and the others are in hiding.'

'What happens if they come to take your place? Seeing as they are older they could be stronger?'

'Ah, here is a little secret that I learned recently, there is only ever one shadow demon at a time.'

Harry could see the gears working in his beloveds head as he thought about it.

'So that would equate you to like the Demon King?'

'Practically my love and you are my consort. But let's focus on winning our current war, before we start to take on the other Demons, yeah?' Harry thought as he nuzzled he mate's neck.

Sighing Voldemort couldn't believe Harry's luck. Sometimes he truly got the worst of the draw. Feeling eyes on them Voldemort turned to look back at the girl. While he knows that Harry is his, and that Harry would never leave him, he still felt the need to show this girl that Harry was his. Pulling Harry's head towards his, Voldemort crashed his lips to Harry's and the response was immediate. He was pulled closer and his tongue plunders his mouth. Breaking for air, Harry continued to bit his lower lip before soothing it with his tongue. Pulling away Voldemort smirked at the gaping girl, grabbing his Amun hand, he turned towards the kitchen, calling over his shoulder, "if you want dinner, you better follow." And with that he swaggered in front of Harry, fully intended to eased arouse Harry, into claiming him tonight. While she may not be a threat to either of them, Voldemort need the reassurance of his mate.

Carina was in awe with Harry. He treated his mate with such gentleness and lovingly that she was sort of envious. She wanted what he had. She hoped that when she met her mates that they could be as close as they were, and have it be as loving. She wondered if they had already been in love before Harry reached his inheritance and claimed his mate or that his mate was that forgiving. She also wondered how long they have been mated to reach that point. From what she read their kind are rather impatient while claiming their mates.

When she saw the smirk directed at her, she startled when Harry's mate pulled him into demanding kiss. She could have sworn that Harry was the dominate one, but then she gaped when Harry took control of the kiss. The power that was displayed with the loving actions completely floored Carina. There was definitely no doubt that Harry was the dominate one now. Then when his mate spoke to her, she could hear the power that was behind his voice as well, even though it had a teasing quality to it. Merlin above, the world was in for trouble, from just the power of Harry and him being the Shadow King the world was already in his field, but if what she could tell from his mate's voice, Harry Potter and his mate could easily hold the world in their palm and crush it if they wanted to.

Seeing them walk away from her, to what she assumed was the dining area, she followed, hoping to find out more about her leader. Not realizing that her Leader had put an impossibly high standard for when Demons come to claim their mates.

Harry was in paradise and hell right now. Paradise because his darkness has been very demonstrative in claiming him as his, and hell because of all touching and lustful glances and vicious smirks he was sending to Carina. Yes, Harry knew what was going on, but he was enjoying having his mate show that he confident and marking his territory. Other male demons may think its disrespectful, but Harry thought it was sexy seeing his Voldemort was warning the other off. Currently his beloved is seated his lap feeding Harry and himself bits of bread and oil as they wait for the main course.

"If you don't mind me asking, how long have you two been mated?" Carina asked.

"A little over a week," Harry replied.

"When did you know Rasmus was your mate?" Carina asked. They still haven't told her that Harry's mate was Lord Voldemort.

"When I came into my inheritance," Harry answered.

"So you must have only came into your demon power a short while before I did then if you have only been mated for week," Carina said a little smugly. Perhaps she could at least one up him.

"No," Harry simply answered.

"No? Then when did you?" she asked somewhat confused.

"End of July."

"but…but it's the beginning of October!" She exclaimed. If that was true, then he waited a month and a half before claiming! In all of the books she had read, the most patient had a week after meeting them.

"So?" Harry said taking a sip from his wine glass. He had been too focused on his beloved's wiggling ass to really form long drawn out answers.

"How did you do that?" Carina sputtered.

"Listen Carina, Harry is a person to defy the laws of everything. If someone says die, he won't. If some books say demons don't have patience, then Harry will become a saint and modest to boot. Thankfully he is finally getting rid of that virtue," Voldemort stated while shifting a bit more roughly in Harry's lap.

"Now love, just because I don't flaunt the power I have like Dumble-ass, doesn't mean I'm a prude, *cough Lucius cough*" Harry snickered into his love's hair.

"Wait, you don't like Dumbledore?" Carina asked. She had thought that Harry Potter was his Golden Boy.

The atmosphere went from warm and inviting to cold and mistrustfully in a heartbeat and Harry and Rasmus both answered "no" in one of the coldest voices Carina had ever heard.

She quickly answered, "I don't either but I had thought that you were his golden boy."

While the atmosphere warmed slightly, it didn't go back to the original state.

"Have you read any of the past Daily Prophets?" Voldemort asked in seriousness, he had even left Harry's lap.

"No, not since my gramps died." Carina admitted. She was feeling like she made a faux paus.

"Then you should read up on them before mentioning anything about about Dumbles and the war." Voldemort said.

Hearing the hidden order, Carina looked over to Harry to get a confirmation, but he had on a stony mask with a faraway look. It was slightly awkward sitting in silence. Carina was a rather talkative person but she didn't want to make another blunder.

Voldemort was of the opinion that Harry was right, Carina was like Bellatrix. Very social and curious. Perhaps Bellatrix could help her to distinguish when to be curious and when to observe. While Voldemort enjoyed the peaceful silence between him and his Amun, he was not enjoying the choking silence between the three of them. Shifting his chair closer to Harry's he brushed fingers down his love's arm raising goosebumps. Leaning in to Harry's ear, he carefully slipped his hand under Harry's back, with feather like touches, caressing his back, while whispering, "My Amun, you need to snap out of it. It was an honest blunder. I doubt she will bring it up again till she knows more. Beside the food just arrived and I am curious on how she is your cousin." He finished with nip to the ear and his other hand came forward to caress the rapid hardening length. Feeling the shiver that ran throughout his Amun's body, he whispered one last thing, "If you can make the dinner feel warm and welcoming again, you can have Dark Lord Cake, with frosting and milk." Lustful eyes met his eye and knew that Amun was back.

Carina couldn't believe her eyes, at first all of them were sitting in silence, and now she was watching the seduction of her leader. It first it was slightly embarrassing seeing as it was you leader, but then it was exciting, the way Rasmus leaned and touched and whispered to Harry and the way Harry reacted to his touch. The amazing part was just like that the atmosphere was once again playful and inviting. When she saw them kiss again, she had to look away, before she got carried away in her own mind about her two red-headed mates.

Harry felt Voldemort caressing him but it hadn't been enough to snap him out of the depressing thoughts of Bumbling Moron but when heard about a Dark Lord Cake, his mind his instantly on his mate. Envisioning him naked on the table covered strawberry frosting waiting to be consumed. Pulling his mate close and on to his lap, Harry practically devoured his darkness's lips and tongue.

When he heard Voldemort's stomach grumble, he broke the kiss, with a few chaste kisses before looking around. Seeing that Carina had her eyes trained elsewhere and haven't touched her food, Harry helped Voldemort turn on his lap. As his mate gathered food, Harry spoke, "Dumbledore is a very touchy subject for us. So until you are caught up to speed, lets keep to safe subjects."

"I agree. The silence was killing me," Carina joked. "So what should we talk about?" She asked as she loaded her plate.

"Perhaps, how you two are related?" Voldemort asked as he cut up their steaks. His mission of seduction was back on track.

"Um, I'm not really sure. I just received a vision of Harry but forgot when I received another vision about my mates."

Voldemort looked at his love, as delicately placed a piece of steak in his mouth.

"We are really distantly relative on the Evans side. It all goes back to the first demon that mated with a human woman. She had twin girls. That never showed any demon characteristic and so it was forgotten about. Several generations later after some of the relatives marrying squibs, you get us. Plus as Demons, we are all loosely linked to each other anyway." Harry finished explaining as he stole the piece of steak from his mate with a wink.

Giggling in his mind, Voldemort fed another piece to Harry, directing his question to Carina, "You said mates?"

Swallowing, Carina answered, "Yeah, apparently I have two mates. All I know is that they are red-headed, twins and that you, Harry, will lead me to them."

Vaguely intrigued, Voldemort asked, "Why two mates?" Before shaking his head playfully at Harry who was using puppy eyes for some more food.

"Well from my research, it means that my mate's soul was split into two bodies. Why they split I don't know. Why do any types of identical twins happen?" She answered shrugging.

"Red-headed twins you say?" Harry asked.

"Yep" Carina confirmed.

"Either, I am just freaking awesome, or I have some serious latent seer abilities." Harry stated. Carina looked confused and so did Voldemort, before it dawned on him who Harry had paired up with whom.

Smirking playfully Rasmus whispered in his love's ear, "Well I know you're freaking awesome in bed."

One minute Carina saw a laughing couple, and the next an empty seat. Shrugging she continued to eat. When she was finished, she tentatively called out for a house-elf. Seeing one appear, she asked where she could get some dessert. The house-elf said it would be brought out, but Carina wanted to explore abit and asked if she could be shown the kitchen. Getting nod, she followed the house-elf.

Nearing the kitchen, they heard cabinets opening and closing and growling could be heard. Curious they went into the kitchen, to see a very naked Harry, excuse me a very naked and aroused Harry searching for something. When he stopped and looked at us, he zeroed in on the house-elf.

"Tilly! Where is the frosting?"

"What frosting Master Harry?"

"Any type of frosting, but preferably strawberry!"

"Second drawer in the cold cabinet, Master Harry."

Turning back to the cabinets, Harry searched, finding it, let out a triumphant yell and disappeared.

Turning towards Master Harry's guest, Tilly asked, "What would you be liking miss?"

AN – What do you think of Carina? Did I explain everything? Hopefully I did.

Thank you so much my wonderfully awesome reviewers: rosharon14, AngelWithNoWings1996, Silverinumiko, DarkFlameInfernal, GinaStar, Tom Riddle III, Who Said Im Human, XxMixedXxLoverXx, DoctorMarthaJones, coolvampgirl, WyrdSmith, RogueNya, and furrylittleprob


	27. Chapter 27

It was two afternoons later when the Lestranges, all of them were called to Riddle Manor. The brothers and Bella were standing by the floo waiting for their Lords to show up. While they were still nervous, they were looking healthier. Bella had more color and her hair was neatly curled and wearing a flowing black dress with lime green and silver thread and bead work, while the brothers hair had been trimmed and clean shaven. Both of them were wearing black pants, while Rabastan had lime green shirt with a dark green vest and Rodolphus wore a light silver shirt with a dark shimmering gray vest. The three standing together looked stunning and very complimentary to each other.

Bella was fidgeting with her dress. Ever since Amun had complimented her and told her she would be taking care of one his family members, she had been caring more about her looks, which in turned caused her to feel happy once more and like a lady, which also caused her two lovers to start back up with their flirtations and romantic qualities that she hasn't seen since weeks before the first fall of their Lord. Then with the return of their Lord she lost herself even more in to the insanity. She owes Amun quite bit for helping to restore her back to her former self.

The brothers were forever indebted to Amun. He returned to them their beautiful and mischievous Bella. Ever since the dressing down he gave her, she had been changing her attitude and then with this new assignment it was like she was back. She was teasing them and wearing her outfits that the brothers had picked out for her. She even started sleeping in the same bed with them again. Their wife and lover was back.

"What if they won't like us? And we displease our lords?" Bella anxiously asked, ringing her hands together.

"Bella, love it will be alright. Our Lords picked us because they knew we would be able to help them," Rabastan said cupping Bella cheek.

"Beside if what we have heard about the Weasley twins are true, it would take someone like us to handle them. And you to handle Amun's relative," Rodolphus said wrapping an arm around her waist and nuzzling her hair. Merlin, how he missed holding her.

"But what-" Bella started to say, but was cutoff when Rabastan leaned in to kiss her. Leaning back, Rodolphus kissed her as well, leaving Bella slightly dazed.

Rabastan whispered into her ear, "Have we told you how much we love you?"

Bella shakily nodded her head.

Rodolphus whispered into her other ear, "Have we told you how happy we are that you returned to us?"

Bella nodded her head once again.

Rodolphus continued, "As long as we never lose you again, you could never disappoint us."

Rabastan added, "And if we have to we will hide you away and into a tower, only we can be with you."

"We could add chains to help lock you there."

"We still have those silky black ties somewhere; perhaps we could use those as well"

The brothers continued back and forth calming but arousing Bella. Their dialog was interrupted by discreet cough. All three pairs of eyes looked over to where the sound came from. Seeing their Lord Voldemort and the Weasley twins, with one last kiss to Bella they broke apart, but kept next to each other.

"My lord" the three sounded with a small bow.

"Rabastan and Rodolphus these are the Weasley twins, Fred and George. Fred, George these are the Lestrange brothers, Rabastan and Rodolphus. They will be your mentors in everything from manners and politics to curses and hexes. They are one of my favorites so treat them as you would Harry."

"Will do Lord V." Fred and George said. They knew they were getting away with it because they were so close to Harry.

"Bella if you will come with me. I wish to talk to you while the brothers get to know the twins." Voldemort stated.

Giving a kiss to each of her lover's cheek, Bella followed her Lord. With a hint of nervous, Bella asked, "What do you want to speak with me about my lord?"

"Bella, I want you to know that everything we talk about stay between us, understood?" Voldemort questioned. Receiving a nod, he continued, "I truly admire the dedicated way you serve me, and now Amun, but I want you to know that sometimes you need to focus on your partners. And from what I have seen you have started again. So one of your new orders, is to never lose yourself again. Plus soon we will be going public again and I would rather have my favorite followers be up there in standards with Harry and myself. And once the twins and Harry's cousin are trained they will be his favorites as well. We have talked about this, while Neville and Luna were the first followers they are more like Lucius and Severus is to me. They can handle the grunt work but they are not so close as you three were to me. So while stating that, we wanted to ask you and your partners to move in with us at Potter Manor. The twins and rest of Harry's family is there as well."

"Who is the rest of Harry's family my lord?" Bella asked.

"Severus and Remus are like Harry's father and his cousin, Carina who you will be charge of."

"Is there any particular reason for this?"

"One is that the twins work and own their shop, so their hours are immediately cut, so if both of you are living with us, then the easier it will be train and mentor them. And two, while I have no love for any of my so called family, over the years, I have form a fondness for you three like the younger siblings I never had. It is one of the reasons why I trained you three so well."

So it was slight teary-eyed Bella and a highly uncomfortable Voldemort that went back to the study only to find the brothers and twins laughing as if they were old friend and a bored looking Harry and a rather lovey eyed Carina.

Harry and Carina were talking about mates and bonding and particularly Harry's when they walked in on the twins retelling the prank they played on Umbridge to the Lestrange brothers, who were hooting in laughter.

Rolling his eyes, he looked down at Carina.

Carina was in awe at the lengths her leader went through just to win his mates heart first, when first smelt her mates, then saw them with a light with joy telling a story to who appeared to brothers. She could sworn she started drooling, they were even more handsome and sexy in real life than in her dream. They were tall and lean, with deep red hair and sapphire eyes. They were dressed business casual in green and browns, with their sleeves rolled up. She started towards them, but felt a hand restraining her, growling she looked up and saw Harry. Swallowing her growl, she calmed, but by then she had already gathered the attention to herself. Seeing the warning look, she composed herself and when Harry let go to go greet his mate, she stayed still.

When Fred heard a growl, he looked over to where the noise was coming from and saw the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Nudging George to look as well, he could feel his brother's mind fizz out. The woman had hair like midnight, and the most perfect body to do wicked things to. Her purple eyes drew both of the brothers in like moths to a flame. It didn't help that she was wearing a white skirt with a skin tight white shirt with little crystals creating flame design on the shirt and a white leather choker with spikes on it. She was like a rebel angel. Fred met George's eyes and they agreed that this heavenly demon would be theirs.

Reaching his darkness side, Harry had to hide a smile at Carina's and The Twin's reactions. He had a feeling that it would take a week at least from them to mate.

'Want to bet my shadow?' Voldemort thought to him.

'Sure what are the stakes?' He sent back.

'Winner gets to pick what desserts we enjoy for entire week.'

'deal.' Harry confirmed it with a kiss, getting wolf whistles from the twins and Carina.

Finishing his kiss, Harry turned and said, "You three may be family but even family get disciplined."

"Aww but Harry-kins you would punish your only brothers? When you know that you would do the same to us?" Fred ask faking a pout.

"Most definitely, my wonderful mate's qualities have been rubbing off." Harry smirked.

"But Brother dear! You wound us!" George cried out with a hand over his heart with pained expression.

Carina was snickering at her mates antics, and laugh outright when they hair turned orange and wore signs saying, "Chudley Canons All the Way!" Her cousin was devious as she hadn't even seen a flick of his hand and her mates haven't even noticed yet.

"Bella, this is Carina. Carina this is Bellatrix," Snapping Carina's attention back to Harry and his mate and the woman standing next them. She liked the woman's since of style. Walking forward she offered her hand, and said, "Pleased to meet you."

Bella daintily took the proffered hand and said, "Likewise, I look forward to being a mentor to you."

Releasing her hand, Bella walked back to lovers and looked to her Lords.

Harry and Voldemort exchanged a look and said, "Since my love has already asked three" nodding towards the Lestranges, he looked at Fred and George, "We want you to move in with us at Potter Manor. Under three conditions, no serious pranking in Potter Manor or on myself or Voldemort; no using the floo to go anywhere but Riddle Manor, same for apparating, none at Potter Manor and lastly no being prudish. We are accepting you into our family, but know this betray us and you will wish for death.

While weary of the last part, they weren't worried since true family doesn't betray one another. They accepted and Harry shadow –walked them to Potter Manor.

AN – All parties have met. What did you think? I liked it. If you guys don't than I'll redo it. I anxiously await for your reviews.

Giant sized thank you's and 'you kick ass' to all of my reviewers: Silverinumiko, XxMixedXxLoverXx, Tom Riddle III, leobutler, Fantasyfreak101, DoctorMarthaJones, rosharon14, GinaStar, RavenNightwing19, Frostfire613, WyrdSmith, coolvampgirl, RogueNya, comics lover and AngelWithNoWings1996. You guys make it happen!

edited 8/29/11


	28. Chapter 28

It has been three days since Harry and Voldemort had invited the Lestranges and Twins to stay with them. It's been three days full of pranks between the two sets of brothers and talkative girls. It has been two full since they have seen Severus and Remus, whether they are hiding to save they sanity or consuming their lust for each other, was up for debate. It has been two full days of shameless flirting between all of the pairs. While the Harry and Voldemort showed no restraint, were often disappearing during dinner when Voldemort leans into Harry and whispers something that causes Harry's eye to go half lidded filled with loving lust. Bella and the brothers showed some more restraint, making it to their room first. Unfortunately the Weasely Twins were nearing their boiling point with Carina. Its been a day since she told them they were her mates. The twins were ecstatic. Carina had stolen their hearts from the first sight of her. She told them all she knew about demons, and had told them about the naming. They already had a name for her, they were just waiting for mating before telling her, but she was being elusive.

Fred and George timed it perfectly. They were sitting down for dinner, tonight was spaghetti and meatballs. They figured they had about twenty minutes before Harry and his love disappeared and another ten minutes afterwards for their mentors to scramble away from table shedding clothes then they had another ten minutes, before Carina will blush and excuse herself with nonsense about studying.

Fred and George were early to dinner for once. Watching their brother walk in with his arm wrapped around his lover, they still had a hard time equating this Voldemort to the blood thirsty insane one, but they like the change and Harry was happy.

"Hello our dear brother and brother-in-law," Fred greeted looking innocent.

"It seems we have a romantic dinner tonight," George chimed in with the same expression.

Harry was immediately on guard. Before helping his darkness to his seat, he thoroughly check their seats for anything, be it glue or spells. Seeing nothing he eyed the twin warily before sitting his dark lord and sitting down himself.

"What do you have planned, Gred and Forge?" Harry demanded pouring Voldemort and himself some wine.

The twin's innocent looks turned devious as they answered together, "Nothing that concerns you dear brother."

Eyeing Harry deemed it sort a safe, and asked, "How is your mentoring going?"

"Fabulous, Rabby and Dolph, are simply a genius in pranks, nowhere near the Marauders level, but still highly ingenious," Fred answered.

"Other than that they are going good. We have quite a bit of investor in more of darker pranks, thanks from a simple word to their trusted associates. They prefer to teach hands on experience. So they give a lesson or two and then we meet with some people using the lessons," George added.

"Excellent. Learn all you can from them, while their masks are nowhere near the level of Lucius's they are still pretty good. The only reason, they were caught was because they were careless for a moment during a crucial point," Voldemort praised, taking a sip from his wine.

"How is it going with Carina?" Harry asked. He was really curious, his cousin was showing some restraint but he could see the frustration in the twins.

"Our little love, is being impossible," Fred sighed.

"It must be a family trait," George said.

"But being a demon, you would think she would throw herself at us," Fred whined.

"But noooo, her older cousin had set an impossibly high standard," George glared at Harry.

Laughing, Harry pulled his love close and said, "Our circumstances were different."

Feeling Harry nuzzle his neck, Voldemort sighed and said, "Why don't you be straight forward with her? I had to pointblank Romeo here a few times."

Eyes widen, the twins were about to ask, but the Lestranges came down, well Rabastan and Rodolphus came down and quickly sat in their seats, leaving one open between the two of them, looking like guilty puppies.

"What did you do?" Harry asked exasperatedly. But he didn't need an answer when Bella came barging in, with lime green hair, bushy eye brows.

"You two! What the bloody hell?" She yelled as she walked over to her lovers.

Simultaneously the brothers dropped to their knees clutching her dress saying, "we're sorry"

"please forgive us"

"it wasn't meant for you"

"our beautiful love"

"it was meant for the twins"

"we don't know why you got it"

"we are sorry"

"we'll make it up to you"

"please" they ended to together.

Bella heard laughing and saw the twins holding their stomachs laughing.

Whirling to them, she said, "Just you wait." Before sitting down began reassuring her lovers that its ok, that she would help them get the twins back.

Bella's lovers smirk mercilessly, while they loved a good prank, Bella was ruthless and hers taught you not to mess her.

When Carina walked into the dining room, she was a bit confused. Harry who she had come to think of like an older brother had an amused look on his face as fed bits of breadsticks to his mate, Bella who was fast becoming like an older sister had a malicious look in her eyes that probably had to do with the fact that her hair was lime green and had bushy eyebrows, if she knew one thing about Bella, it was she liked to be well-groomed. Her lovers were looking like cats that had got the cream and her mates were slightly pale. Speaking of mates, she didn't know how much longer she could hold out. She had wanted to impress Harry with her own type of patience but she seriously doubted if she could make it another two days, if her mates kept shooting her lusty winks and phantom ass grabs.

Sitting down, Carina asked "So Harry when will we be able to go to Diagon Alley? I haven't been yet and I really want to Fred and George's shop."

Snapping his fingers the food appeared, as he loaded up their plates he answered, "Maybe in a couple of days. Voldemort and I are finishing up the latest raid plans and we need to get the progress reports from the other mentors."

"oh," she kind a pouted a bit.

Seeing the look, Harry started to cave. Carina was slowly becoming his baby sister. She just slithered like a snake into your heart and stayed there. Whenever he had free time (code for not shagging his delectable mate) she was always for help and lessons on demon power and control. She was a fast learner and was very determined. She reminded Harry of him, so he had a special place for her in his heart.

Voldemort smirked watching his love cave, Harry was forever teasing him about him being lenient and caving into Bella, but he was the same with Carina.

Twirling a bit a spaghetti on his fork for his love, he glanced at him and saw the smirk. Feeding him the bite, he murmured, "oh shut up". Seeing the smirk morph to a grin, he turned to Carina and said, "Fine we can go tomorrow, but it will only be you, Bella, and us. The boys," pointing the twins and the brothers "will stay here and work on their lessons. I think they need a full day together."

Feeding another bite his mate, shook his head at how he had been played when he the joyous expressions of the girl's faces.

Leaning towards Harry, Voldemort whispered, "We could use a set of silk ropes, and maybe some rings."

Images of his darkness bound with a leaking hard-on popped into his head, accidentally sending it to Voldemort.

Seeing the image, Voldemort chuckled and whispered once again, "Hmmm, not bad maybe we should add some ice cream and hot fudge."

An image of a bound Voldemort with hot fudge being dripped on to his chest with ice cream soothing the perfect red skin was almost too much for Harry to take. Pulling his beloved on to his lap while simultaneously banishing their clothes caused the others to blush and look away as the pair disappeared.

While embarrassed at seeing them naked at the table, the twins couldn't help but snicker. Right on time. Another ten minutes before the Lestranges will leave in a rush.

While they thought of Voldemort and Harry as family, the three of them couldn't help but be turned on. When the two of them were horny, they oozed sexiness. While Bella was the most affected, the brothers always to advantage and made lingering touches, and innuendoes such, "my meatballs are bigger then this and tastier" courtesy of Rabastan and "My breadstick is longer and thicker" courtesy of Rodolphus.

What sent Bella over this time was when her lovers dipped both of their breadsticks in her pasta, saying "We wanted to taste your sauce."

Fred and George counted how long it took for them to get to their rooms, hearing the door slam, the twins looked surprise.

"A new record Forge."

"Indeed Gred." Turning towards Carina.

"Little love, we have"

"been meaning to"

"talk to you"

Seeing the twins leaning closer to her, Carina got up, saying "Sorry boys, I gotta go-" but was interrupted when the twins had stood up and Fred placed a hand over her mouth and his other arm was around her waist while George had his arms around her and Fred, saying, "Not tonight sweet love. We need questions answered. You have been avoiding us, we want to know why."

Fred released her mouth and added, "Have we done something?"

Seeing both of her mates looking sad and tormented, she knew she couldn't hold out anymore. She'll have to impress her older brother in a different way. Grabbing George she pulled him into a kiss, claiming his mouth as hers before shifting to Fred claiming him in the same passionate way before pulling back and breathlessly saying, "There is nothing wrong with you two, you are perfect. I was just trying show the same patience my brother showed to his mate, but screw it. I need you both."

George seeing his brother still in a daze he shook Fred and picked up Carina and carried her to their rooms with Fred following.

Fred slipped out of his clothes and helped his brother pull Carina's off. Laying on the bed, the twins sandwiched Carina between their bodies, kissing and touching everywhere they could reach. George slipped two fingers into her heat stretching her for his brother. When Fred entered her, Carina moaned and gasped when she felt George's fingers again. Wanting more she wiggled her hips causing Fred to groan, nodding to George, he felt his brother glide in as well. It was tight but perfect. The Twins sharing a look started an alternating pattern thrusting. All Carina could do was gasp and moan. Nearing her peak she bit George then twisting she bit Fred causing them to explode deep with her. A faint white glowed around them, healing the bite marks and signifying that the three of them were mated.

Pulling out, the twins wrapped their arms around their love saying, "You are our Amanda."

Carina blissfully tired, heard what the twins said and had moment of being relaxed and happy before, she felt a wave of power burst through her causing her to gasp; when it was over Carina Amanda felt whole and happy, like nothing could harm her as long as her mates were with her. With a yawn, she snuggled back down into their arms, breathing out, "I love you both" and falling asleep but not before hearing "we love you our little Amanda".

The next morning was calm considering the twins and Lestrange brothers were chasing each inside, before Harry had their shadows move them outside. Harry was going through his Gringotts mail, sneering at the still several attempts that were being made to his account. The rest of the Weasely's will pay as well Granger and the Dumbass. Writing a reply back to Griphook, he heard a knock.

"Come in Carina or should I say Amanda?"

Blushing Amanda sat down in one of Harry's big leather chairs that was in front of his desk.

"You called for me?"

Setting down his quill, Harry looked at his baby sister. She now had to red streaks running through her hair. "You know that your shadow tells me all correct?"

Nodding, Carina was calling herself ten kinds of fool, she had forgotten about that. Turning red, she looked away.

"You know that you don't need to try and impress me. As long as you try and stand by me you will always be family. You are becoming like my baby sister."

She was starting to tear up.

"And in becoming my baby sister, I will always be proud of you and I will still love you. When you goof, you will have to experience the pain and learn your lessons, but you can always talk to me and share your burdens, but you must know you can talk to me about the happy and fun things too. I want you to be your own person, which is why Bella is your mentor, not me or Voldemort. We don't want you to turn out like us. We have had a hard life and we want you and Bella to experience the joys of life." Standing up Harry walked around the desk and pulled Carina up into a hug and said, "Congrats on your mating, Fred and George are one of the few good people out there. A little warning that you would have been mating though? I felt the power spike and was ready to break down the door to see what was wrong. Lucky for you Voldemort had an idea and kept me occupied. Plus I lost a bet."

"What bet?" She demanded pulling away a bit.

"I bet that it would take at a week before you mated. And my beloved bet against me." Harry replied.

Shocked she said, "Right well, as you know they named me Amanda." Snuggling into her brother.

"A perfect name for you as well." With one last squeeze, Harry let go of Carina/Amanda and said, "Are you and Bella ready to go to Diagon Alley?"

"Yep, just waiting on you actually, even Rasmus is ready." She said walking to the door. "And you should see him, he is wearing leather." Giggling at the look Harry had on his face, she skipped to the lounge where Bella and Voldemort was waiting.

"What did Harry want?" Bella asked when Carina sat down.

"Oh just told me that I was his baby sister and was wondering if everyone was ready. He might be a few more minutes."

"Oh why is that?" Voldemort asked.

"I told him about you being in leather Rasmus, so I think he may be wanking."

Bella and Carina laughed at Voldemort's expression, it matched Harry's perfectly. Sure enough 10 minutes later a more relaxed looking Harry strolled through the door. Harry wasn't ready though for when his darkness stood up and he saw how the black leather pants molded to his loves legs like another skin and the loose dark emerald green shirt. Damn of all the days to dress like that, Harry thought to himself.

Swallowing Harry walked over to his mate, slipping an arm around his waist, with his hand resting on a leather hip. Clearing his throat, Harry said, "Alright now time for the glamour." He changed his love to look like he does when he is Rasmus and he made Bella look like Voldemort's sister for real and with Carina he just changed her eyes to green to match his. That why it will look like they were spending a day with their sisters.

"Carina we will be calling by your Demon name, Amanda. And Bella will be Alvera." Getting the nods, he shadow-walked them to an alley in Diagon Alley. Stepping out into the streets, he gathered his mate close and told the girls to stay close as well. Walking down to Madam Malkin's, they heard a horrible grating voice say, "Harrrry who is that whore?"

AN – I'm so happy you guys like the last chapter! How did you like this chapter? I figured a bit of lovin and fun before we get down and dirty.

My reviewers are beyond the normal reviewers. You guys are astronomical in the way you guys review my story! You guys kick some serious ass! My out of this world reviewers are: GinaStar, XxMixedXxLoverXx, WyrdSmith, Fantasyfreak101, RogueNya, AngelWithNoWings1996, Tom Riddle III, Silverinumiko, comics lover, DoctorMarthaJones, coolvampgirl, and Fairygirl24.


	29. Chapter 29

_Walking down to Madam Malkin's, they heard a horrible grating voice say, "Harrrry who is that whore?"_

Turning they saw the Weaselette walking towards them.

"Why Ginny you can't even recognize yourself? For shame. Perhaps you stop getting on your knees for everybody till you can."

His mate and their sisters were snickering at how the red of her face and the red of her hair clashed.

"What does he got that I don't?" A still red-faced Ginny asked.

Harry pondered for moment, even bringing his hand up to stroke his imaginary mustache.

"Well lets see, we'll start with looks shall we? He has a cock, a nice one I might add. He has the most beautiful eyes, I can get lost in them forever. He ha-" Harry was going to continue but he could have sworn a banshee showed up, before realizing it was just Ginny.

"That's not what I meant!" She screeched.

"Oh. OOOOOhhhh I meant like how he was pure, or perhaps that he is intelligent. Or maybe even that he has his own money, so doesn't need to go around backstabbing his supposedly crush, just because Dumbledore promised him riches that wasn't his to begin with?"

Just when they thought she couldn't get any redder, her face went back to normal. Voldemort and the girls were confused till they saw the official Weasel. Harry wasn't surprised, the shadows were keeping informed of who was within 50 yards.

"What are you doing here Potter? Shouldn't you be hiding?" Ron sneered as he walked up to the group.

"Why would I be hiding?" Harry answered, while silently sending out a shadow to get Minister Fudge to get here ASAP.

"Like the coward you, hiding your shameful face."

"Like you should be doing? Considering your actions the last few times I have seen you, you would think that you would have enough sense to stay away from me and mine, but then again I always thought you spent your common sense on bubble gum." Harry replied trying to keep calm.

"Speaking of yours, when are you going to get rid of the death eater slut of yours?"

"Excuse me?" Harry asked in a dangerously calm voice.

"You heard me, I didn't stutter."

Harry snarled before be smiling. The Weasels were confused while Rasmus, Amanda and Bella starting smirking as well when the saw the Minister approaching.

"Hello Minister Fudge, how are you doing today?" Harry asked the Minister giving a slight bow along with Voldemort and Bella and Amanda curtsied.

"Hello Harry my boy, what going on here? Oh hello Rasmus how are your studies going?" Fudge greeted.

Voldemort smiled shyly and said, "They are going well, when Harry here lets me study." Bumping Harry's softly before sliding his hand into Harry's.

Chuckling Fudge joked, "Harry you let that nice mate of yours study. He would be a wonderful addition to the ministry. So what is going on here?" Amanda and Bella snickered, thinking that's the plan.

"I would like your permission to duel to Ronald Weasely to the death or forfeit," Harry requested with seriousness that very few have ever known.

"Oh and why is that?" Fudge curiously asked.

"He insulted my soul mate's honor and my honor, sir." Harry politely informed him.

Fudge frown and turned to Ron saying, "That is a pretty bad offense Mr. Weasely."

"It isn't an offense Minister." Ginny snapped.

"Actually Miss Weasley it is when you are dealing with true bonds, which means someone's soul mate."

"That Death Eater slut isn't his soul mate! Dumbledore said that I was." She raged.

Fudge was getting pissed, he had been trying to solve this problem without death but not only did she insult a True bond, but also Rasmus who is very sweet and shy with perfect manners. Then when Dumbledore was mentioned he lost it.

"I, Minister Cornelius Fudge, hereby give Harry James Potter permission to challenge Ronald Bilius Weasley to a duel to the death, with no repercussions."

Bowing to the minister, Harry turned to Ron and backhanded him saying, "Challenge you to a duel to death or forfeit of magic."

Furious Ron snarled out, "When and where Potter?"

"How about here and now? The minister is already here and we can create ward so that stray spells don't cause damage." Harry proposed with a dead calmness.

"Fine by me, that way your slut can watch you fall to your death."

"Minister if you will do the set up?" Harry requested as he turned to his family. None of them were particularly worried, as they knew Harry was powerful and knew several types of hand to hand combat.

Shrugging off his robe and rolling up his sleeves, and Harry in a low voice said, "Whatever you do Bella and Amanda do not interfere. My beloved can but only if I truly start to lose it." When they all nodded, he kissed his darkness and thought to him, 'I love you'.

Turning away he walked over to the Minister and the Weasel.

"Ready Harry" Fudge asked, seeing him nod, he turned to Ron saying, "Are you ready Mr. Weasley?"

"More than ready, I've been waiting for this." Ron returned.

Frowning, he said "Ten paces." Waiting for them to get to their spots, "Wands at the ready"

"You are going down Pottter." Ron sneered. Harry just remained focused.

"Begin." Fudge yelled.

"Expellarmius!" Ron yelled gaining more attention than they already had.

Harry flicked his wand and shield came up.

Ron sent several stunners towards but Harry continued to wordlessly block them. Ron was getting angrier by the minute. Then Potter just had to open his mouth.

"Why don't you try something above third year Weasel?" Harry taunted sending leg lock jinx.

"Well you if hadn't kidnapped almost the entire school that caused it to shut down and get all of the previous Defense Teachers fired or killed, maybe I could be," Ron replied sidestepping the jinx.

"I didn't kidnap anyone, they chose to follow me and they are learning more than what you have ever learned in your life. Besides all of the teachers beside Remus were idiots or trying to kill me." Voldemort flinched at that comment, "You know sometimes you have to study and read. You actually have OPEN a book. You should try it." Harry mocked once again blocking a rather simple spell.

"Well if you would have just stayed as the simple tool, we wouldn't be having this problem" Ron jeered sending a cutting curse.

"Well if you had been a true friend, you could have had more money. Fortunately me I saw your true colors. What would Sirius say? Stealing from an innocent abused child?"

"Who cares? The mutt is gone. Thankfully Dumbledore had imperio Bellatrix to do it."

"Really? Perhaps I should pass that info to the minister. My bad, he is already here and listening to everything. Keep spilling secrets Weasel, it helps my cause."

"Fuck you! No wait once I finish you off, your little Death Eater slut will be begging by the time, I get done with him. Then maybe we should search his mind then send him back to the Death Eaters on his knees begging," Ron goaded.

Harry reached his point. He had been doing good, great even, keeping calm as Ron insulted his god-father, but insulting and insinuating he was going to rape his mate pushed him over the top. Sending a borderline dark confusing charm, Harry rushed Ron, tackling him to the ground. Sitting on top of Ron's chest, he just started pounding his fists in his face, not letting up when blood was gushing from Ron's nose. In fact seeing the blood just enraged him more. His punches were more forceful and had more power. Harry was so lost in his anger that he didn't hear the banshee wailing or the crowds cheering. By time Harry had cooled down some, Harry looked at the unrecognizable face of his ex-friend and leant down and whispered, "You fucking idiot. My inheritance was a demon one and you have cost yourself your life and that of your sister and parents." While he couldn't see the emotion in Ron's eyes since they were rapidly closing and bleeding, he could feel the pure terror from Ron's shadow. Lifting Ron's head into his hands, he snapped his neck and let it fall to the ground. Standing he looked around and spotted his family rushing towards him.

Rasmus had been watching the duel and smirking when he heard the first year curses. Couldn't Bumbles even teach the right type of spells for their ages? Then he laughed when he heard the school was closed. Dumbass was just seething that his golden boy had more supporters. But then he heard about Bella, he looked to her and saw her eyes widen and pleading. Gently he entered her mind. He found a memory bound. Searching for that night, he found it but it was slightly hazy. Pulling out, he whispered, "We will figure this out Alvera," Pulling her into a hug. Turning back, they saw Harry tackle the Weasel and was hammering his head into the ground. Slightly surprised by the physical attack, he was stunned when the crowd that had gathered had started to cheer. Just what has been happening since they left?

When Harry delivered the killing move, the trio started rushing to him. Voldemort reached first and pulled him into a bone crushing hug, before kissing him with such passion that he didn't care that Harry's bloody hands and knuckles were sliding into his hair and clutching his shirt. When a cough was heard, they pulled apart to see rather red faced Fudge.

"Right, well Harry by law you should receive all of his belongings."

"I don't need his filthy things, you could give them to needy families," Harry said.

"Right well, I need to go finish up the paperwork for this duel. And congratulations on winning and getting that info on Dumbledore. That should help speed things along with getting him out of power and hopefully into Azakaban, unless you want to duel him as well?" Fudge asked slightly joking but slightly serious.

"I would rather not right now, beside I would rather have him be publically destroyed first sir."

"No matter Harry, you should probably go take care of your bonded anyways. Perhaps dinner with missus again sometime soon?"

Looking to his beloved, he smiled when Rasmus answered, "We would love too, Minister. Send us an owl?"

"Will do!" And the minister was heading back to his office, with a slight skip in his step.

Still keeping an arm around his mate, Harry had a feeling he would be more touchy with his Dark Lord due to dead idiot's words, he pulled Bella into a hug. He whispered, "I'm soo sorry Alevra." Bella broke down into tears and cried into Harry's and Voldemort's arms. Voldemort turned and noticed a distraught Amanda beckoned her closer, pulling her into the hug as well. When Bella's tears dried up, Harry said, "Lets continue our shopping. Anything you want, I buy. Later we will sort out everything."

Getting watery laughs from the girls and a smile from his mate, Harry broke the hug apart still keeping an arm on Rasmus though. Looking around he had expected the crowds to die down, but they were still there waiting so they could thank him.

By the time everyone had left, Harry was feeling a little dazed. People were thanking him for getting rid of the Weasel. Apparently Granger, Ginny and him had been causing problems with everyone, since they were part of the Order. Demanding free stuff and hassling many of the shoppers. Some of the people were also parents of the students he had taken. They were thanking him for saving their children from Dumbledore. They told him that they have never heard their children so excited to be learning and some of the fathers had joked about learning his secret for getting their lazy son or daughter out of bed.

Feeling overwhelmed, Harry said, "I demand ice cream right now." Laughing at their brother/mate, the group made their way to Florean Fortescue's.

Sitting down at a table, Harry pulled Rasmus into his lap, holding him close.

Amanda swallowing a spoonful of pink bubblegum ice cream with chocolate, asked, "So, can we go get more clothes?"

Laughing Harry brought up a spoonful of double chocolate delight, when Bella gasped, and said, "Um Harry have you seen your knuckles?"

Stopping midway, "Shit".

Voldemort was frowning, why hadn't he noticed it before? Taking one of Harry's hands, he brought out his wand and murmured "epsiky" before moving on to the next.

"Why didn't you heal them earlier?" Voldemort demanded swiveling on Harry's lap to glare at his shadow.

"Um, I was too frazzled and forgot?" Harry answered sheepishly.

Voldemort just continued to glare.

"Um I just wanted to hold you and eat ice cream?"

Glare.

"um I love you?"

Glare.

"Um, um, I will buy you the new dark arts book?"

He got a nod and his love went back to eating his ice cream. Sighing he looked over at the girls and saw their learning faces. Damnit now the brothers and twins were go to hate him.

AN – Yay! One weasel down, three to go plus a goat, a bookworm, and some chickens. Lol. Sorry Leobutler it was ginny.

Thank you my kickass reviewers! You really do inspire me! Ice Cream to: leobutler, WyrdSmith, RogueNya, AngelWithNoWings1996, Silverinumiko, and coolvampgirl.


	30. Chapter 30

It has been a trying rest of the week. After unblocking Bella's memory, the whole household was seething, and due to Harry keeping everyone slightly calmer and by warding the house to not let anyone leave, he was able to divert the crisis. Everyone was more active in helping to plan the next raid. While some *cough Bella and Amanda cough* wanted to do it during Ron's funeral, Harry and Voldemort vetoed saying not enough people will be at the funeral. The twins made the comment, that only the Order would there be, a perfect time to strike. Harry saw their feral looks, and motioned for them to follow him. Leading them to the kitchen, he got out cookies and poured some milk into a bowl so they could all dip at the same time.

"Fred, George how are you dealing with this? He was your brother," Harry asked concerned. They have only been showing anger and no grief or remorse.

"Honestly? Relieved," Fred answered.

"How so?" Harry questioned.

"He never truly was our brother. After seeing how he acted towards you, we were sickened. We watched you Harry from your first year. We, Fred and I, had decided way before this that we wanted you to be our brother, not Ron." George explained dipping a cookie in the milk.

"But we also had our doubts about actually killing our ex-family members. Hurt and maim them? Yes. Kill them? We don't know." Fred added eating his own soaked cookie.

"As far as I am concerned, you two are my real brothers. I would do anything for you. If you don't want to kill any of your old family, then you won't. Just call for me when the time comes and I will take care it. You are my family; I don't want to lose you."

Sniffling abit, Fred asked, "So what happened to Ginny?"

Rubbing the back of his neck, Harry said, "Um, I don't know. I was focusing on everything else that I sort of spaced her."

Clapping Harry on the back, George said, "Well having our gorgeous babe nearby didn't help"

Making a disgusted face, Harry shuttered and said, "Please, I don't want to hear anything like that about my little sister. She is innocent and free, not touched by perverted twins."

With solemn faces, the twins began:

"Sorry Harry,"

"Hate to burst your fantasy"

"but she has been touched,"

"and pleasured and far far far from,"

"Innocent" they chimed together.

"Very feisty"

"Very flexible"

"Very-"

Harry shot a silencing spell to both. Playfully glaring he said, "Way too much. I don't want to know about your sex life."

Leaving the silenced in the kitchen, he went back to his study.

"You might want to go help your mates, sis." Harry told Amanda. "So are we attacking the funeral?"

"Yes. I was thinking of having the students tag along, invisible of course and watching. So they can get a feel for actual dueling for when the final battle happens," Voldemort explained.

"Great idea, they can be in all black, black cloaks and black masks. We'll stay in the shadows, guarding you" he winked.

Rolling his eyes, Voldemort turned to Bella, Rabastan and Rodolphus saying, "You three will be beside me. You, Bella will scream and rage at Dumbass at how he had imperioed you and block your memory. Rabastan and Rodolphus you will challenge him to duel, stating you want Harry to your champion, since Harry is the savior and chooses right over wrong, he will accept. Fudge will grant permission just like last time."

Rabastan and Rodolphus exchanged looks and finally asked, "How can you be so sure? And why doesn't Harry just challenge from the get go?"

Smirking Voldemort said, "Because he practically told Harry to go challenge Dumbles right then and there and so the public can see Harry championing for the wrong. Making him once again a hero rather than a selfish bastard."

"Really?" They asked in unison.

"Yeah, right now, Harry and his Rasmus can do no wrong. In fact, he even told me to give my love here a break," Harry told them.

"You're jesting." Rodolphus asked dead panned.

"Nope, in fact I bet, after it gets out about Dumbles imperio-ing Bella, we could push for most of the people he imprisoned to be released and pardon, since most didn't receive trials, so he loses all credit he gained," Harry said.

"You my mate are brilliant!" Voldemort stated.

"I'm not just all brawn and no brains my darkness," Harry joked.

Later that day, they received an owl from the minister asking about dinner for the following night at 7 the same place. They sent back a reply saying they would be delighted.

"_We really didn't like you. We were forced," Luna said._

"_Seriously who would follow you? You get everyone killed," Neville stated._

_On and on all of his Rising Shadows continued to mock Harry till his Love came forward and said, "What you really think that I would love you? I hate you. Why would I love you when I have been trying to kill you? I was forced to love you. It was part of Dumbledore's master plan." _

Jolting awake, Harry sat up panting and looking around seeing his beloved still curled and snuggled into side, having followed when he sat up. Running his fingers through Voldemort's hair helped to calm him.

Feeling gentle fingers in his hair woke Voldemort. Opening an eye, he peered up to his shadow, drowsily asking, "What's wrong love?" Pouting when the fingers left, but moaned when Harry brought him up and kissed him, but it tasted of desperation and fear. Concerned Voldemort gently pulled away, looking into his Amun eyes he could see the same emotions. Cupping Harry's face and climbed onto his lap.

"Tell me that you love me. Tell me that you really love me and aren't just using me. Tell me genuinely love me and not just scared of me."

Harry's answer frightened Voldemort. He didn't like his strong mate to be so shaken and vulnerable.

Making sure that Harry's eyes never leaves his, he whispered, "I love you Harry James Potter-Black. I love you Amun Asim. I truly love you. How can I not? You took the time to woo and court me. You helped me to become myself again. No don't interrupt. You have shown me unconditional love something I have never be shown before. You have protected me when no one else would have. You have been all that you can to help me win this war. And no I'm not scared of you. Every time you have been angry and demon-y all I have ever felt was warmth and protection. Your magic surrounds me and caresses me. So like I said, how can I not love you?" By the end of his speech he was wiping a few stray tears from his Amun's eyes. "I love you," he said with such love and conviction that Harry pulled him into a slow kiss. That night they made slow gentle love, with each of their caresses and touches showing the love they felt for each. Seeing the raw emotion in their loves eyes brought them their peak together. Cradling and holding his Voldemort close, Harry whispered, "I love you so much. Never leave me."

"Never" his darkness whispered cuddling closer.

As long as he had his love, he could anything, but just as a precaution tomorrow he is calling his Rising Shadows and checking them for any imperios and compulsion charms, then he was adding extra protection to their wrist bands.

AN – sorry this chapter was so short, it kept fighting me till I gave up a few. Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know!

BTW – if you want a certain person to live or die at the final battle, I can be bribed with mt dew, oatmeal raisin cookies, and pizza.

Speaking of which cheese cake and brownies for all of my reviewers! You guys seriously kick-ass! Thank you: AngelWithNoWings1996, Who Said Im Human, Silverinumiko, coolvampgirl, Tom Riddle III, Fairygirl24, Fantasyfreak101, RogueNya, WyrdSmith, DoctorMarthaJones, leobutler, XxMixedXxLoverXx, Mrs Watson-Holmes, Sev'slittlesecret, and comics lover.


	31. Chapter 31

The next morning everything was back to normal, well slightly back to normal. Harry Potter was on a mission. After he had woken up, kiss his beloved, took a quick shower, kiss again, and then he out the door. More like into the shadows. Reaching Riddle Manor, he quickly hunted down his father figures.

"Remus! Severus!" Harry bellowed.

Coming around the corner holding hands, the pair walked over to Harry.

"What's up cub?" Remus asked curiously, he could smell the determination coming off of his cub.

"First things first. I have missed you guys." Walking closer to them he pulled both into a brief hug before letting go. "Second is how is Umbridge doing?" He saw a faint dusting of red on Remus cheeks while Severus looked unrepentant. Lifting an eyebrow Harry looked at them waiting.

Coughing Remus started, "Well since you didn't exactly give orders about her beside to take her back to the dungeon, we…well…"

"What the wolf is saying is that we have been taking great pleasure in healing her then torturing her," Severus said.

Blinking, Harry said "Right. Well. Just make sure she is well enough for Ron's funeral. I have a plan that I haven't discussed with Voldemort yet. And I got to say Remy that Severus and the dark side is rubbing off on you. Or perhaps rubbing on you?" he added leering at them.

Blushing, Remus questioned, "Is that it?"

"No. I need you guys to gather all of the Rising Shadows. I know that today was supposed to be a rest but I need to check them and alter their bands."

"Why do you need to alter the bands?" Severus inquired.

"Bella had the imperious cursed cast on her by Dumbledore. The weasel admitted to out loud in public. So I'm just worried that he would try the same on others. So I am going to add mind control protection to their bands, to your band as well."

"What was she made to do Harry?" Remus asked softly.

"To kill Sirius."

Remus was sad for a moment than he was seething. Severus sensing it, said, "C'mon. Harry said as long as we keep the toad alive its fine, and I'm sure hasn't forgotten that he could easily use the bands to call all of Rising Shadow together."

Getting a nod from Harry, Severus led his raging lover down to the dungeons.

Sending a shadow message, he went to meet his group outside.

That had been a rather easy but hellish task Harry thought. He was pleased that none of his people had been imperio, but some had blocks on memory or magic. So while removing the blocks were easy to do but was also tiring. But what had worn him out the most had been going through each band and adding the protection before realizing half way through it, that he could have just used the shadows.

When he had finished, he called Luna, Neville, Draco and Colin over to him, wanting a word.

"What did you need Harry?" Colin asked chirpily.

Smiling Harry told them about the raid on Weasels funeral.

"So we will be disturbing Weasel's Funeral and claiming a duel against Dumbledore?" Draco questioned.

"Yeah, except the Rising Shadows will stay in the shadow till they are needed." Harry answered.

"Your fake shadow will be down with Death Eaters, while you are beside your darkness?" Luna stated.

"Damnit Luna, you ruined the surprise. I was hoping to trick Dumbles into killing me."

"How Harry? Granted your inheritance an your uncanny knack for stay alive," Neville inquired.

"Fake? Why would Harry's shadow be fake?" Colin asked curiously.

"I'm planning on using polyjuice potion on the toad," he answered.

"Oh a decoy. Do you think Dumbles would be that extreme?" Neville asked, but immediately felt stupid for asking, of course he would, "Yeah forget that I asked."

Chuckling, the group went back to asking questions and getting orders on what to do until the mean with rest.

When it was time to get ready for their dinner with the minister, Harry returned to Potter Manor finding Voldemort, Bella, and Amanda standing with furious scowls glaring at the two sets of brothers. Raising an eyebrow, he walked over to his beloved wrapping his arm around Voldemort's shoulder and placing a kiss on his brow. He asked, "What's going on beloved?"

Unfolding his arms, Voldemort places arm around Harry as well and leaned into the heat, saying, "The geniuses over there decided it would a fun adventure to interrupt our potion brewing, long story short the lab is destroyed," the last part being growled.

Looking over to the brothers, he frowns at their sheepish expressions. Sometimes Harry felt like a dad or the eldest brother when it came to family, "You knew you weren't supposed to go down there right?"

"Yeah, but-" The twins started together.

"they were down-" the Lestrange brothers continued in unison.

"a long time-"

"And we just wanted-"

"to be with them." The twins finished.

"Be that as it may, you four are locked up in your experiment room and the others calmly wait for you."

"Yeah, but-" the four of them said.

"Nope, I think you perhaps you should replace everything that was destroyed. And I think we will set a time schedule. After 5 in the afternoon, no potion or pranks. Deal?"

Getting murmured agreements from all parties, Harry proceeded to walk both him and his mate to their rooms to change for the dinner tonight.

"So Rasmus, how are your studies coming along? Hopefully your mate has been letting you study?" Fudge asked after they had received their drinks.

"Swimming and Harry has been helping me in Defense," Rasmus answered with a smile.

"Good, good. Have you been taking any political classes?" Fudge inquired.

"Actually I have. I have been reading about all of the different types of government."

"Excellent! I might just need to test you and see if you are any with foreign dignities. I could always use a better assistant."

Furrowing his brow, Rasmus asked in all innocents, "I thought you had Percy Weasley as your assistant? You seemed quite happy with him previously."

"Ah yes, it seem that after his brother met his welcoming death- Don't look at me like dear, Harry hear was defending Rasmus-He has become turncoat, going back to Dumbledore." He said sneering at the last sentence.

"Speaking of Dumbledore, has there been sufficient enough evidence to give him the boot?" Harry asked

"Yes there is my boy! His court date two days before that funeral."

"Awesome, would I be able to attend?" Harry asked.

"Of course and considering that you hold a couple of seats the Wizengamot, you should naturally be there."

"Excellent!" Harry responded. Oh yes Dumbles is going down Harry thought as the rest of the dinner went smooth, well the talking part did. Harry knew Ginny was in the restaurant, unfortunately he couldn't pinpoint her. He also knew that his beloved felt like he was being watched because he started to squirm a bit. Most would have missed it since was the tense shoulders and his left slightly bounced showing agitation when sitting. Taking his hand off of the bouncing knee, Harry scooted his chair closer to his love's and placed his arm on the back of chair. It was a casual but planned moved.

The more Voldemort talked to Fudge the more he started to rethink his plan. Perhaps instead of a force takeover like he had planned, maybe he should continue with being Rasmus and in a couple of years when Fudge retired, become Minister. Until then he could slowly start manipulating the new and old laws into favor. Plus if his love could do his shadow magic on the other Death Eaters like he did for Lucius he could start to get his Purebloods back in without worry. He sharply came out of his thoughts when he felt eyes on him, malicious eyes. Subtly looking around he couldn't find anyone starting at them but he knew they were there. He thought about sending the worry to his shadow, but right then Harry removed his hand and scooted closer. While he didn't wrap an arm around him, it was on his chair making it seem casual but to him it screamed I'm cautiously paranoid but not yet worried. He gave a slight nod to Harry acknowledging the move and the eyes and slid his left hand to his leg.

"You know Fudge, I can't seem to help but worry about some of the people thrown in jail," Voldemort said when the dessert came.

Confusion marred the minister's face, "What do you mean Rasmus?"

"Well wasn't Sirius Black innocent? And Dumbledore just threw him since his family was slightly dark with no trial."

"Good point. I think I will have people look into it. Oh! That would be perfect, if Dumbledore didn't uphold the laws to a fair trial and he would further be destroyed. Excellent." Fudge a gleam in his eyes now. Dumbledore is going down.

As they were leaving after shaking heads and saying promises of tea soon, the Dark Pair made their way out of the restaurant and down the streets with the little harlot following them. Harry had already put his arm around him but the further away they got from the restaurant the more Voldemort noticed that he was walking in front of Harry with the arm moving downward to his waist. Harry had stopped walking and had pushed him against a wall claiming him a kiss, it wasn't a passionate one more loving and confident telling him not to worry. When he a screech of "Harry" he knew who had been eyeing them the entire evening. Breaking the kiss, Harry placed a small on his nose and sighed to turn to Ginny.

"There you are! I have been looking everywhere for you!" She cried. _Bullshit, you've been stalking him._(Voldemort's thoughts)

"Shouldn't be mourning your dead brother?" Harry asked.

"Ron was an idiot and deserved what he got." _Really? Wow no loyalty or love on the light side._

"He was still family though."

"I would rather make you family_" Eeww no just no plus he is mine._

"I have a family, right here. My mate Rasmus."

"No you are my mate_!" back away bitch or I won't be accountable for my actions._

"No I am not."

"But Haarrry we were made for each other!" _That's it! She's gone._

"Oh really? If you are made for each when how come you are so short and stocky like your mother? Didn't you know that Lily was just a few inches shorter than James and was fit? Plus if you were made for him why aren't you a man?"

"Shut up Death eater whore, the people that matter count." _Fucking Bitch._

"That's all you can come up with is an insult that your dead brother came up with? Pathetic."

Ginny didn't say anymore instead she lunged as fast as her short legs could but Voldemort was faster and shot an AK at her_. Didn't know who she was fuckin with_. Hearing laughter, he turned to look at his Amun to see him clutching his sides bent over laughing.

"What's so funny?" He demanded.

Straightening and wiping a tear from his eye, he says, "Come on Riddick, lets go home. I want to fuck with you." Harry whispered that last part in his mate's ear, causing a shiver to roll through him. Later on, Voldemort will realize that he had sent his thoughts over to Harry during the squabble, but right now he was currently being pushed against a wall in their bedroom with his pants being torn off.

AN – sorry it wasn't as fast of an update, but the past couple of days have been busy, and the next couple of days are going to be busy! So yeah. Anyways, dew, cookies and pizza are still the way to bribe people to live and die. So far the Minister, Remus and Colin will be living.

Flowers and candy to all of my reviewers, you guys rock. Thank you so much: Shadow Kitsune67, Rising Phonenix, Simma, EightHorcrux, Fairygirl24, Texboy525, comics lover, Who Said Im Human, WyrdSmith, Silverinumiko, AngelWithNoWings1996, Fantasyfreak101, DoctorMarthaJones, XxMixedXxLoverXx, Mrs Watson-Holmes, RogueNya, and coolvampgirl


	32. Chapter 32

It was the morning of Dumbledore's Trial or DD as the Dark side was calling it. It stood for Dumbledore's Descendent. He rose to power from previous Dark Lords and he will be brought down by a Dark Lord's Demon Mate. Dumbledore thought he was god and could play with people's lives, unfortunately he forgot the other side, the side where Demons and monsters roam.

Harry had heard through the grape vine, that when Dumbles had received his summons that he had destroyed his office, far worse then what Harry had done previously, and had stormed the Minister's office and demanded an explanation. Fudge had apparently grown a backbone from all of the dinners and talks he had with Harry and Voldemort since he stood up and got into Dumbass's face and told him that he was minister and he had valid evidence (thanks to Harry) that Dumbledore has been miss using his positions as the Headmaster and Supreme Mugwump, and that he was to tried and his fate decided. Fudge smirk as he had watched the Headmaster storm out of the office. Oh yes this was going to plan Harry was thinking as he was dressing in his Lord Robes. While he had seats in the Wizengamot, he ask that he delegate the position to his friends, Luna and Neville. He needed to be present for this trial since he was a witness to the atrocities as well as a victim. Colin Creevey was also participating. The best part was the co-Tri-Wizard Champion was going to testify against Dumbledore. It had been hard to convince Cedric to come back to Britain and testify. Cedric, once he graduated he didn't want to be anywhere near the headmaster and had taken to traveling the world, but he could be reached by owl and sometimes floo, so Harry and Cedric had kept in touch.

"Already my Amun?" Voldemort asked jarring Harry out of his thoughts.

Smiling Harry walks over and places a chaste answering, "More than ready. Too bad we couldn't get the rest of the order on trial as well."

"Soon my shadow soon. Your fathers are waiting for us."

What Harry didn't know was that his fathers, Remus and Severus, are planning on testifying as well. Harry and Voldemort may have the largest vendetta against the goat, but they weren't the only ones.

"Mr. Potter! Mr. Potter! Can you give us a comment?" "How does it feel to have Dumbledore on trial?" "What are you hoping the verdict to be?" Harry and Rasmus were assaulted with as they walked into the ministry.

"While we can count this as small win to get the destroyer of lives on trial, we will have to see how it goes before any real comment can be made," Harry to the reporters before entering the building with his mate.

"Ah, Harry, Rasmus so good to see you. I trust that you two have had a good couple of days since I last saw you?" Fudge asked as he walked up to them, shaking their hands.

"We have been well. Although Harry here has been jittery," Rasmus answered sending a wink to his love.

"I haven't been jittery, just concerned," Playfully glaring at Rasmus, "I hope the paperwork I sent to you had help make this day possible Minister?" Harry questioned.

"Yes, it was very helpful and I am just amazed that you were able to track down Amos's son."

"Harry is just talented like Minister," Rasmus smirked at Harry.

"Yes he is and a valuable asset and friend for sure."

"I am grateful to be considered your friend. Hope that today we can take down a common enemy and be able to share a victory drink later. Have you made any leeway with those that have been falsly imprisoned?" Harry asked.

"As of fact we have. Tomorrow it will be announce as well as the outcome of this trial."

As they were talking they had been making their way to the courtroom. Reaching the door first, Harry held it open for the Minister and his mate. As Rasmus passed him, sent a playful smack on his rear earning an amused glare.

"Well Minister this is where we must part. I see Severus and Remus over there saving us a seat," Harry said.

"Correct you are Harry, once this trial starts, you will be one of the last I call, since his crimes against you are far more grievous than the others," Fudge stated as he left for his seat in the front.

"Well my shadow you never do anything in halves, do you?" Rasmus questioned.

"Never, otherwise I would have never gotten you" Harry replied as grasped his darkness's hand and kissed it before pulling him closer and placing short but gentle kiss on his lips. "Come on lets go sit."

Walking over to his fathers, Harry and Rasmus sat in front of them so they converse easier than if they had sat on the same row.

"Are you ready for this cub?" Remus asked.

"Of course Moony." Harry replied.

"How were you able to convince Cedric to come back Harry?" Severus curiously asked. It had been bugging him since he had found out, but surprisingly Harry had been tight lipped.

"Well you-" Harry was about to answer, but Mr. and Mrs. Weasely came through as well as their oldest two children, Bill and Charlie. Apparently Mrs. Weasely saw him, since she started over to him to intense anger and hatred written all over her face.

"How dare you! You dirty irritating miscreant! My Ron and Ginny are dead because of you!" She shouted.

"I'm sorry about your loss but maybe next time you shouldn't fill your children's head full of lies and teach them about respect, for instant like Fred and George," Harry calmly stated.

"Don't even mention those traitors! They are worthless and could never amount to anything, like Ron and Ginny could have given the chance!" Molly raged.

"Amazing that you completely disregard the fact that they own their shop and they are successful whereas Ron and Ginny would be living off my money. That was being stolen from me, by the way."

"I believe that you and your family should head to your seats before Dumbledore gets here so we may start the trial," Severus intervened.

Huffing, Molly stormed away while her family trailed behind dutifully following. Disgusted Severus turned back to companions and said, "Lily so far is the only red head I like." Laughing the group sat patiently waiting for the Dumbass to show up. Right before Dumbles showed up Colin and Cedric arrived. Waving them over, Harry reintroduced Severus and Remus to Cedric and introduced his mate Rasmus, when the doors were flung open, the room quieted as Dumbledore strode through, casting a furious glance at Harry who merely smirked and waved back.

Stalking up to the middle where he would be question, he stood glaring at the minister before adopting a grandfatherly look as he looked up towards the Wizengamot members. Looking back at Fudge with his fake look, he asked, "Could we please begin with this farce, I can't afford to leave the school attending for very long."

"I sure you Headmaster Dumbledore, this is no farce and the evidence against you is troubling and serious. Before we hear from you we would to hear Colin Creevey, Cedric Diggory and Harry Potter as most of the evidence pertains to them. We will also be hearing from Severus Snape and Remus Lupin. Mr. Snape and Lupin will start first. Mr. Snape please proceed to the questioning chair."

Severus gave Remus's hand a squeeze and a pat to Harry shoulder making his way down. Sitting down in his chair he was administered vertisium and the questioning began.

"Your name?"

"Severus Tobias Snape"

"What do you have against Headmaster Dumbledore?"

"He coerced me into spying not only once but twice, as well as ignoring my home situation."

"Your home situation?"

"Yes"

"What was your home situation?"

"Physical abuse"

"How did he ignore it?"

"When I asked for help and to stay at the school, he said I should lucky to have a home and quit complaining."

"You mentioned spying?"

"Yes"

"Spying on who?"

"The Dark Lord. I was coerced to take the dark mark."

Several gasps were heard with that revelation, and an angry shout from Dumbledore before he was silenced.

"How were you forced?"

"blackmailed into the position."

"What type of black-mail?"

"A prank went wrong that could have ended to expulsion if I didn't comply."

"Thank you Mr. Snape. Mr. Lupin if you please?" After Severus was administered antidote, he slightly smiled at his lover, when they passed by each other.

Same thing was done to Remus and the questioning began.

"What is your name?"

"Remus John Lupin"

"What do you have against Dumbledore?"

"Several, where would you like me to start?"

"Perhaps you could tell us the major things?"

"Lets see, since he let me attend his school and later letting me teach, he guilt tripped me into taking serious and deadly jobs for the order. Told me Harry was perfectly fine and being well cared for and went as far placing a 'dark creature' ward around the house under guise of protection for Harry. Since this summer we have all learned it was lie."

"Thank you Mr. Lupin, Mr. Colin Creevey come forward."

Colin sat calmly and posed as well confident. The lessons from his mentor have been paying off. Plus Harry and the professor have been teaching him spells and combat that boosted his confidence. He took the truth serum without pause waiting for the questioning to begin.

"What is your name?"

"Colin Thomas Creevey"

"What do you have against Dumbledore?"

"He has used Legilimency and obliverated several memories."

"How do you know that those two were used on you? These are serious charges."

"At first I didn't know what was happening I would get terrible headaches whenever I looked at the Headbastard, I mean Headmaster and certain memories would come to mind, mostly ones dealing with Harry. Also there would be times where my memory would black out if I tried to think on a certain subject or train of thought and others were fuzzy, never a clear picture or voice. Then I found," he snuck a sly glance to Harry basically saying I know it was you, "a book that helped me to understand what had been happening. Later on, I went to a mind healer and to see if they could help me. I was able to get all the memories back and unfuzzed the others."

"What were the memories about?"

"They were mostly dealing with the Headbastard questioning me about Harry." He gave a nonchalant shrug.

"I see. Thank Mr. Creevey. Mr. Cedric Diggory please come forward." Murmurs broke out since it had been a couple of years since they had seen him. The man they saw walking forward was not the boy they remember. While he still had normal looks, they seemed more rugged and tan and the youthful innocents couldn't be found. This Cedric was world weary but seemed to take everything in stride if by his calm and relaxed but ready stance was anything to by.

"What is your name?"

"Cedric Amos Diggory"

"What do you have against Dumbledore?"

"Same charges as Mr. Creevey."

"Meaning?"

"Legilimency and oblivating/binding"

"Can you expand on it?"

"I knew someone was ready my mind from the get-go. I didn't realize it was the Headmaster till after I had looked each of my teachers in the eye. I knew enough about occulmency to show only memories I wanted but not enough to fully block out someone. Of course that has been rectified." A few chuckles were heard.

"And what about the oblivating and blocking?"

"Some people can see other's auras. Mr. Potter and myself can. When I started to try and remember something, I would see a purple tinged in black rope blocking it. And I saw scatterings of purple/black spots in my mind. When I went to see a mind healer, after he had looked through my mind told me that someone had been messing around and that I had been obliverated several times and had some bindings on a few memories. Apparently it was all done by the same person. The healer was able to help me get my memories back and unbound. The funny thing was each and every time it was Dumbledore and the conversations had to do with Harry."

The whole room was stunned. How much further could Dumbledore fall to basically mind rape the Co-Champion of the TriWizard Cup all for information on their Savior. The crowd shifted uneasily some still had children or grandchildren in Hogwarts. They could only be grateful that their children were saved by Harry. They couldn't imagine what could have happened to their child in the hands of this monster.

The questioner regained his ability to speak and said, "Thank you Mr. Diggory."

Swallowing the antidote, Cedric walked back over to Harry and his group.

"I think you stunned everyone even the weasels, but I would be careful and don't turn your back to Dumbledore. He is looking seriously pissed off and ready to strangle everybody," Harry whispered to Cedric.

Turning to look at rather red and fuming Dumbles, Cedric whispered, "Same goes to you."

"We have one final testimony and witness to hear from before we will here from Albus Dumbledore. Mr. Harry Potter please come forward."

Kisses Rasmus, Harry stood up and made his way down to the podium. After administering the truth serum, the questioning began:

"What is your name?"

"Harry James Potter-Black"

"The information that was printed in the paper, was it true?"

"Do you mean the part about the abusive relatives? Then yes it is true." While most spells and the such don't affect him, potions strongly encourage whatever they are trying to do. So Harry wasn't compelled to tell the truth he still had an urge to do so. Didn't mean that it curbed his tongue though.

"So was there false information printed?"

"Actually for once, the paper printed everything in truth."

"What do you have against Dumbledore?"

"I have nothing against Abeforth, he is actually a nice guy." Seeing the disbelieving stares, Harry quickly said, "Oh! You mean Albus who steals money from a poor abused kid than uses said money to pay order who is against the ministry and their children to befriend and spy on said abused kid, who purposefully placed him with magic hating relatives so that he would have a tool that he could control Dumbledore. My bad," while looking at his finger nails.

"Do you have evidence on all of that information you just stated?"

"Yes I turned in bank statements and as well as memories to Minister Fudge."

The questioner looked to Fudge for confirmation. Clearly his throat, Fudge said calmly, "Yes he did and I reviewed as well as Amelia Bones, and we have both confirmed that they were true."

Questioning continued:

"Do you know why Dumbledore placed you with your relatives?"

"Yes I do."

"Explain please?"

"Of course, you see he thought that if I was abused enough that when I was 'rescued' that I would see him as my savior and have hero worship for him and do whatever he says. Did I mention that he bound almost all of my magic?" Once again several gasps were heard again. Not only from horror at having almost no magic, but also in awe at the feats of magic that Harry James Potter had performed when he was still just a kid in school.

Harry was getting bored, so he sent a rather erotic picture of Voldemort bent of the benches being ravished by him in front of a dead Dumbles. Yes it was rather morbid but he seriously couldn't wait to destroy this man.

'Is this a fantasy Amun? Or because you are bored?' a whispered thought was sent to him.

'Both. You always make me happy and unbored.'

'they are questioning you again love'

Sighing Harry focused and listened to the question

"Mr. Potter if you could" but Harry interrupted saying, "Please forgive my rudeness but you have all the evidence I could give you, how about now you start to question Dumbledore?"

Fudge could see was close to the end of tether even if he is acting bored and nonchalant and if he was honest he was too. Lets just hurry and kill this bastard.

"I believe Mr. Potter is correct."

"Very well, thank you Mr. Potter." Taking the antidote was for show since the serum had already passed through his system.

Unsilencing Dumbledore, the question gave the Dumbledore the serum and said, "Albus Dumbledore, with as much charges and evidence against you, we will be just asking yes or no questions. Understood?"

Even though he was seething on the inside, Albus tried for his grandfather approach once again, "If you let me explain,"

"Yes or no?"

"it was all for the great good."

"All we require are yes or no answers if you can't comprehend then we will use legilimency as a means."

Bristling Dumbledore knew he better comply otherwise nothing could be salavage. "Yes" he grounded out.

"Did you use Legilimency on children under 18?"

"Yes" was gritted out.

"Did you Oblivate children under 18?"

"Yes"

"Did you place Harry Potter, fully knowing that he would be abused, with his relatives?"

"Yes"

"Did you steal from Harry Potter?"

"Yes"

"Did ignore Severus Snapes home situation?"

"Yes"

"Did you ignore other similar home situations?"

"Yes"

"In the evidence we were provided, it says you cast an imperio on one Bellatrix Black. Is this true?"

"….."

"IS THIS TRUE?"

"Yes"

Once again the hall was full of gasp and stunned features.

Amelia Bones couldn't believe what she had been hearing all day, but this one takes the cake. Standing she cleared her throat and said, "I do believe with what the evidence we have all seen and heard today that the Wizengamot has enough to make a decision, we will break for twenty and reconvene and hear your punishment."

Dumbles may look like he was calm and blank but he seething on the inside. How did they even get evidence that he used the imperius curse? His reputation is ruined now all because that damn irritating boy. The two worst part of it all was that hindsight he should have kept the mutt alive and it would have turned out better, and when he tried to tell people what their savior really was he was block from saying it and writing it. If only Delores had been here.

While Dumbass had been busy thinking, Harry and the others were standing talking with each other.

"So Cedric how did demonish fiend," Severus said smirking at Harry, "convince you to come back?"

With a straight face Cedric replied, "He threatened hellish black-mail and fangirls from purgatory."

"Harry you are the devil aren't you? Using Slytherin techniques?" Remus teased.

"Well he is devilishly handsome," Rasmus put in cuddling into Harry's side.

"You guys do know that I was almost placed in the Snake Pit right?" Harry stated with a twinkle in his eye. Unlike Dumbles, where you get a creepy out feeling, with Harry you get a feeling of contentment.

Everyone eyes bulged except for Colin who was chuckling.

Cedric turned to look at him, asking, "Why aren't you surprised Colin?"

With a faint blush he mumbled something only Harry and Remus heard.

Looking amused, Cedric said, "I'm sorry we didn't quite catch that."

"I said, I was the fan club president of Harry's Club," looking everywhere but his friends.

"Weren't also the co-president of Cedric/Harry Club as well?" Harry teased.

"Cedric/Harry?" Rasmus asked with look that Harry recognized.

"You mean you didn't tell your mate about the Fan club that what the two to of us to go out since we looked sooo sweet together?" Cedric said batting his eyelashes.

Feeling a subtle glare, Harry cleared his throat and said, "Right, well you had Chang and I was waiting for my love of my life. Beside it looks like the Wizengamot is coming back."

Chuckling they all sat down and if anyone noticed that Cedric and Colin sat closer to each than before no one commented.

'You know that you are the only for me, there was no one before you and there will be no one after you. I love you my darkness.'

'I know. I love you too'

Harry wrapped an arm around Rasmus pulling close watching the members file back in and from the looks of Luna and Neville he knew that everything was playing according to plan.

Madam Bones stood and announced, "Now that the Wizengamot has returned, let's hear the verdict of Dumbledore's punishment."

An apologetic woman stood up and said, "We have decided that since you did save us from a previous dark lord, we felt compelled to 'lightening your sentence'. Your punishment shall be to have all of your titles stripped from you included the title of headmaster of Hogwarts. Furthermore you shall pay restitution to all those who you have felt the need to violate their mind. That will be setup with Gringotts tomorrow. You also a monitor placed on your wand that will immediately alert the minister as well as the aurors."

Several different cries were heard. Cries of relief that he was no longer Headmaster, cries of anger that he wasn't punished more severely, cries of disbelief that their leader had been punished at all. But throughout it all sat Harry, his mate, his two fathers, and two friends smirking and sending small salutes to Luna and Neville across the room.

AN – Holy crap that was long! Sorry it took longer than I expected, I was not only busy but then I got sick. Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter, and that it meets my esteemed readers standards.

I want to thank my phenomenal and loyal reviewers for your patience and reviews! Chocolate cake and ice cream for my reviewers: Snape'sPurpleFanta, Fairygirl24, Silverinumiko, WyrdSmith, Fantasyfreak101, Frostfire613, Kitteninthemoonlight, DoctorMarthaJones, Who Said Im Human, comics lover, AngelWithNoWings1996, coolvampgirl, leobutler, RogueNya, and Tom Riddle III


	33. Chapter 33

Fudge had been disappointed at the outcome of the trial. He had severely wanted the power hungry goat to have kissed or Azakaban at the very least. He watched as Dumbledore was stripped of his political power and the tracer before he was able to leave. Looking around he looked for Harry and his bonded, not seeing them he sighed and made his way to his office. As he opened his door, he screamed (manly, of course) in surprise at having eight people yelling 'Congrats' at him and a couple of them even threw confetti at him.

"Congrats Ministry, you brought down one of the most powerful men out there to one of the most hated man out there!" Harry said as he shook Fudge's hand.

"Wha?" Fudge couldn't understand why they were so happy. "Why are you so happy? He is still alive and, and.."

"Dear Minister don't you understand? Now that Dumbles is out of his supreme power and most of the public hates him, Harry here could challenge him and take his life and everyone would be happy," Luna stated with serene smile.

"Exactly and since you already said there would be no repercussions against Harry for off-ing him, Harry becomes a hero," Colin starts to say but Rasmus finishes, "a hero that supports his Minister and Government."

"As well as the other Tri-Wizard Champion supporting you," Cedric put in.

"All we ask is the those that are part of the Order of Fried Chicken be arrested for conspiring against the government," Harry added.

Minister Fudge didn't even bat an eye, "No problem."

"Great! We'll meet at Weasel's Funeral in two days' time Minister. For now though, I would like to go do some personal celebrating," Harry practically purred the last part to Rasmus while a hidden hand had lowered to a well-formed ass and gave a slight but firm grope causing his beloved to have blood rush to his heads, both of them.

"Hopefully not too much celebrating, Rasmus here needs to walk as well." Fudge joked.

If Harry thought the Minister couldn't surprise him, Harry thought wrong as he gaped.

Ramus went from a faint blush to full out crimson.

Neville, Colin and Cedric couldn't stop laughing.

Remus was chuckling, a manly giggle, while Luna had no qualms about giggling.

Severus' tenacious control was slipping, but completely shattered when Harry recovered and leered, "I can always carry him." Harry continued, "In fact its time for some celebrating." Without warning Harry scooped up Rasmus to his utter mortification, and gave a quick goodbye salute walking to the door, wandlessly and wordlessly opening it and walked into the dark hallways away from sight as they shadow walked to their bedroom.

Fudge turned to the others and said, "Poor Rasmus."

Severus was smirking and thinking 'Poor indeed.'

Arriving in their bedroom, Harry tossed his mate onto the bed, before he shrugged out of robes and kicked off his shoes, watching as Rasmus changed back to his beloved darkness with a smoldering gaze. Kneeling Voldemort sheds his clothes gracefully, keeping his eyes on his shadow. Once his bare skin was revealed, he turned to crawl to the middle of bed, but not before casting a 'come hither' look over his shoulder.

Voldemort had barely made it the middle before a solid warm weight crashed into him forcing him to lay flat against the covers. He felt a hot length pressing against him and teeth against his neck where his mating mark lay. With a moan he felt his legs pushed wider with two slick fingers entering him. A few thrust of the fingers than they were replaced with larger and wider deep thrust. There was a moment of stillness before a hard and fast pace was set. Even though Harry slammed into his mate, his touches and kisses were filled with love. It was long before his darkness moaned and yelled his name. Feeling the tightness, Harry lasted a few more thrust before he joined his love.

Staying inside the warmth, Harry rolled them to the side and kept Voldemort tight against chest. As Voldemort lay there panting in bliss, he could almost feel the contented smile of his Amun. Feeling the warmth and protection, he drifted off for a while before he felt Harry's stiffen. With a roll of Amun's hips and the whispered, "Ready for round two" Voldemort moaned and tilted his head back for a fierce kiss.

_Pure-Blood imprisoned Falsely?_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_When the Ministry of Magic had received evidence against Albus Dumbledore, they were immediately on alert. After reviewing it, some very clear points had been made. Most of the people that Dumbledore had imprisoned or had ordered to been sent to Azakaban were sent without trial. One deceased Sirius Black, godfather of our savior, Harry Potter, was of the wrongly accused. The Minister has told us that Mr. Black has been pardon, and has sent a formal apology to his family members. So due to lack of evidence those that were imprisoned under Dumbledore's order have been pardoned and released. While you maybe concerned, this reporter would be more concerned about Dumbledore seeing as he had imperio Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black. Can we trust and know that the others falsely accused weren't as well? Perhaps we should give He who must not be named a try, if the so called leader of the light is willing to use unforgivable, then perhaps the Dark Lord is actually working towards a better world. These are just the thoughts of a humble reporter who starting to see that the light may not be as right, as we have once thought and believed._

_For a list of all those pardoned see 7B._

_Leader of Light Fallen to Darkness_

_By Rita Skeeter_

_Albus Dumbledore has fallen from his impossibly high pedestal. Yesterday was Dumbledore trial and some horrible shocking truths have been revealed and confirmed. The Former Headmaster of Hogwarts had confirmed that he did use legilimency against the students of Hogwarts, as well as neglecting students that have pleaded for help and escape from their troubled homes. Since he had saved us from Grindelwald, the former Dark Lord, the ruling against Dumbledore was softened. His punishment contains the Titles he had collected were stripped from him as well as his fortune and now has tracer put on his wand informing the aurors if he steps a toe out of line, the aurors will show and take him into custody. While this reporter thinks he got off light, our savior, Harry Potter had this to say this, "While it is not a victory, it is a win. A win that will hopefully put that monster away for life." When asked why he thinks Dumbledore is a monster, he responded, "Voldemort maybe a Dark Lord but he still has values, never once had he attacked children, me being the exception, but that was for another matter that Dumbledore had a hand in." _

_Our Savior made a great point, who is the monster? The one who has been abusing our children or the man who has only ever attacked Dumbledore and his loyals?_

The two articles were warring on the front page of the Daily Prophet.

Chuckling softly Voldemort had to hand it to his Amun, he was truly a sneaky bastard. He is truly worthy of being in Slytherin.

"Of course I am! You can't survive in the lions den being a snake otherwise" Harry stated, causing his fellow breakfast companions to laugh.

Later that morning found Harry and Voldemort cuddling on their couch in the study talking about tonight and tomorrow.

Leaning into the touch that Harry was bestowing, Voldemort asked, "What are you planning with Umbridge?"

"Why do you ask?" Harry asked back never stopping his hand.

"I overheard your Fathers talking about her and you."

"Oh, well I was going to use polyjuice on her let Dumbledore kill her, thinking he was killing me."

There was some silence before Voldemort spoke up and said, "I have a better plan."

"Oh? Care to enlighten me?" Harry said leaning forward to nip his ear lobe.

Listening to the hushed whisper of his mate, he thought that would make it easier in the long run, but it would be hell to watch.

After agreeing with his mate, they switched topics about tonight, they agreed that they should included both the Death Eaters and Rising Shadows about the plans. It would be terrible if their ultimate plans were destroy by a stray curse.

AN- Sorry this took so long to get out! I was out of town with no internet . Thank you for staying with me and still reading my story

HUGE THANK YOUs to all of my loyal and wonderfully awesome reviewers: WolfGirl75, Carad-Ithil, Silverinumiko, Who Said Im Human, furrylittleprob , DTDY, coolvampgirl, Aisling-Siobhan, comics lover, Tom Riddle III, DoctorMarthaJones, hulagal13, Fantasyfreak101, WyrdSmith, leobutler, and RogueNya.


	34. Chapter 34

"We are gathered here today to mourn courageous lost souls, Ronald and Ginerva Weasely. It was unfortunate that-" Dumbledore began and stopped when he noticed the bane of existence and his mate walking towards the front of the group and sat to the right of the Weasely's on the front row.

Clearing his throat Dumbledore tried once again, "that they lost their souls-" but once again he trailed off when traitorous potion masters and pet werewolf walk up and sat next to Harry and his mate.

"Lost their souls in this dangerous and terrible…" stopping once more as annoying camera and two-timing co-champion walked in followed by the loon and plant lover. He was starting to get irritated with all of the interruptions. Many would be wondering why just irritated but when you have been angry and furious for the past week you start to just notice the new emotions instead.

"Can we continue with this funeral? Or are more of you going to show up?" Dumbledore demanded.

Harry being the smart he was answered, "No by all means please continue with the weasels' death" with negligent wave of his hand.

While Dumbledore was trying to maintain the angry, Harry's crowd was crackling up. On the inside, but the most emotion they showed on the outside was a smirk and a glint their eyes.

As Dumbledore continued his eulogy, Harry was bored and began to play with Rasmus's hair, alternating between twirling his hair and nuzzling it, eliciting soft laughs from his mate.

Severus and Remus were no better, Severus had thrown an arm around Remus pulling him close pressing tiny kisses to Remus's hair while Remus snuggled in to Severus's side.

Neville and Luna were a little more reserved but louder pointing out various creatures surrounding Dumbledore while Neville just chuckled and held her closer.

Now Colin and Cedric was interesting. Both were sitting apart but they kept fidgeting closer and closer to each other and Cedric 'Yawn and settle arm around the chair' kept failing because Colin was shyly look up and Cedric would chicken out.

It was half way through Ron's speech with Harry gave the signal to Rasmus who passed it on down to Luna who gave the signal to the Rising Shadows.

Dumbledore had been telling how such a light hearted boy Ron was when a curious smokey shadow started to rise covering everything in darkness. Questioning and slightly panicky voices were heard and then the smokey shadows just disappeared but in their place stood Voldemort and his Death Eaters standing calmly surrounding everyone.

Shouts were sounded and the Order Members were standing wands at the ready.

Harry and his group still sat watching the play by play.

Dumbledore regaining some composure said, "Why hello Tom. Have you come to pay your respects to lives that you have taken?"

Raising an eyebrow, Voldemort replied, "What lives?"

"The lives of Ron and Ginny Weasely as well as the countless others."

"Ah. While the other lives were causalities in a war between us that you threw between you and me old man. While their lives causes for sadness, there are a few I truly regret. Potter's parents being one of them as well as Longbottoms. But the Weaselys? Good Riddance. Traitors don't deserve the several chances they got. My counter part was way to kind and gracious to have not taken their lives sooner."

"Potter is nothing but a traitor to the light!" Hermoine Granger shouted from besides Molly who for once was wisely quiet.

"Hmmm judging by your appearance I would say that you were the weasel's pet bookworm. Another traitor. Interesting that you have shown up today after your disappearance, we almost thought you deserted wizarding world for good."

"We?" The headmaster butted in.

"Oh? He didn't tell you? We met and talked it over and became allies in the war against you. There never was a good vs evil or light vs dark, it me vs you. Well its now me and Harry vs you. The funny thing is while I hated muggles for what they did to me, you hated and despised your squib sister because she embarrassed you."

Seeing the glint in Dumbledore's eyes, Voldemort continued, "The Lord of the Light couldn't handle that she didn't have any magic and neglected her. Tell me is that why you also turn a blind eye to everyone else?"

"Don't talk about what you don't know," Dumbledore growled. Harry was fairly impressed but was getting bored.

"I know plenty. Especially your past with Gellert. Was he the dominant or were you?" Voldemort taunted.

By now people were confused and were lowering their wands.

Well.

The moronic order members were, the Death Eaters may not have their wands visible but they were ready. They were waiting for the cue to stun the foolish Dumbles Followers.

"How did it feel to kill him? How did you kill-" but the sentence was never finished. Dumbledore was so enraged by now that the killing curse was out of his mouth before the thought even registered in his mind. His mind was whirling. How did he know about that? What else did he know? Fuck, he's dead. He's dead. Shit, I'm never going make out of here. Might as well take out Harry blood Potter too.

Well Dumbass was watching Voldemort fall and getting lost in his thoughts, several other things were happening. The order members were cheering. The Death Eaters instead of giving up stunned and attack the cheering idiots. The Rising Shadows started putting up a privacy wards and wards that booted out everyone besides the Death Easters and Rising Shadows.

Harry on the other hand was staring at the cold lifeless eyes that belonged to his mate.

Slowing the rage began to build.

His eyes were turning black.

His nails were lengthening.

The shadows were growing.

His magic was reaching out.

Those not used to it, shivered and tried to repress the growing fear.

Those used to, stared passively between Harry and Dumbledore.

His mate on the other felt warmth and was getting turned on.

While Harry's rational mind knew that his real mate was life and breathing, his demonic side could compute it. Seeing the dead body of his polyjuiced mate, was too much. The worse was that Dumbledore turned and looked at him then his real mate with murderous intent and that was too much.

Fuck that.

With a loud snarl, Amun charged Dumbledore. If it hadn't been for the snarl and watching Harry like a hawk, Dumbledore wouldn't had been able to move away from the attack.

Unfortunately he was as quick for the second attack, a large hand with claws basically swiped at him, then he felt a weight crashing into him and sitting on his chest. The same hand that had swiped at him pushed on his chest causing his breath to leave and cracking a few bones, but what cause a fear to creep up his spine was a voice. A voice that cool and calm not showing just how enraged the shadow demon was, that whispered, "Stay in the light, if you want to live." Then the pressure was gone and there was no one around. Standing up as fast as he could, breath labored Dumbles couldn't figure out why he needed to stay in the light. But as soon as the thought had past the area was covered in darkness. Shout "Lumos" he peered trying to find people.

Now you may be wondering how the darkness could be possible. Well when the Raising Shadows were creating the privacy ward they basically created a dome that allowed the shadows to stay trapped. Also they as well as the Death Eaters were brief to not light they wands at all and stand still once the darkness rose. Since they weren't afraid of the dark, they weren't scared but they weren't ready for the sounds snarls and growls sounding close and far away as well as the sounds of bones crunching and the screams of Dumbledore, nor the sound blood dripping to the floor, from what they could only assume from the wounds of Dumbledore. While they heard Dumbledore shouting out spells as well, but they knew that those wouldn't hurt Amun. They had been told about Harry being Amun and of course they were sworn to secrecy and they knew Amun had a sadistic streak at times, but they quickly learned that while Voldemort was a hard taskmaster and quick to anger but happier since Harry had shown, Amun was a grueling taskmaster but slow to anger and generally laid back. But this was beyond what they knew about Harry and therefore was a little freaked out when they heard the last scream from Dumbles and bloodthirsty laugh that sent chills down their backs. Well chills of terror for everyone but Rasmus. Rasmus was breathing hard, pupils dilated, with his pants straining.

As the darkness began to receded, those still conscious looked over to where Amun was standing with blood dripping from hands, hair more wild and still flying due to his magic and demon power that hadn't receded. Some refused to look down at Dumbledore, while others immediately looked down and held back the reflex to throw up, while the more sadistic ones smirked and was thinking about time. Severus shook his head looking at the tore up body of the former headmaster. Limbs were torn from the body, blood was still dripping from lacerations on the torso, and gruesome part was that Dumbledore's heart was tore out and laying pumping a couple feet away. Severus shook his head and grabbed Remus's hand and hoped that perhaps a time of peace would be upon them. He watched as a very aroused Rasmus made his way to his mate.

Amun was staring down in the dead eyes of the manipulator retrying regain his composure, but the dead eyes of Voldemort was flashing before him. Feeling someone walk towards him, he stiffen and another snarl was making a way out when he saw Rasmus, confusion colored his vision sensing the shadow glamour, Amun ripped it way and their stood his mate calmly walking towards him. Memories came rushing forward. Making the Toad drink a polyjuice. Having Voldemort's shadow take over the body. Placing the glamour over his mate. His mate. His aroused mate. Rushing to his Darkness he caught him in a hug and desperate kiss. His nails haven't retracted yet causing scratches to mark up of his back tearing into the robe and shirt Rasmus wore. A slight growl was let loose when he felt Rasmus run his fingers through his hair and clutch his hair. Anxious to feel more of his mate's skin, Amun tore his darkness's robe and shirt off. Running his now normal hands up and down his back. Sighing when he felt Rasmus's skin. Hands moving to grip his ass, growling when he heard his mate moan. Picking him, he felt his love wrap his legs around his waist.

Harry felt warm hands caressing his back and sides. Hearing a cough he ripped his mouth away from Rasmus he growled at whoever interrupted them, seeing Remus red and Severus looking away. Harry growled and snarled shadow walking them to their room. Stilling hold Rasmus who has been busy kissing and sucking his neck, Harry walked to the bed gently lowering them to bed. What started out as fierce and desperate turned to gentle and loving. Watching the fake Voldemort die had freaked him out. While his mate may be immortal it didn't mean that he couldn't be killed. So having him here underneath him moaning and whimpering at his touches and caresses was a welcome sight. He gentle stretched him and entered him.

Slow loving strokes were making Voldemort crazy. He understood that was hard for his shadow, but he wasn't made glass and he needed his Amun. He needed the fast pace and hard thrust. Lifting to meet the thrusts harder, while pressing his lips hungrily to Harry and whispering in his mind to go faster and harder. Unfortunately that just caused Harry to go slower and gentler.

Groaning in frustration, Voldemort broke the kiss and with both hands cupping Harry's face, he said, "I need you to faster and harder, I need to feel you. I promise afterwards you can go caveman or rather demon, but I need it to be harder. I'm not made of glass. I love you. Plus if you don't then you get the couch for the next month," he finished with a threat.

Getting a growl in return he knew that he sealed his fate of an over-zealous demon mate but at least he is getting what he needs. After a few wonderfully hard thrusts to that sweet spot, Voldemort was coming.

Harry feeling his love climax, he followed after one last thrust during which he bit down hard on the mating mark breaking the skin.

With a taste of blood in mouth, Harry let go and reclaiming his mate's lips.

After the blood thirsty lovers left, Severus and Remus looked around at all of the stunned orders members then the stunned and fearful looks of the Death Eaters and the bored looks of the Rising Shadows. Shaking their heads they began to clean up the mess their son made.

Calling out to the Rising Shadows, "Amanda!" Severus yelled.

Sauntering out of the Rising Shadows ranks Amanda and the twins made their way to Severus and Remus.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Burn Dumbles's carcass so nothing is left. That way when people ask about a body we can easily say Harry used fiendfyre to finish him off."

"I'm on it!" She cheerfully skipped to gory sight of Dumbass.

"Fred, George get the Shadows to start taking down the wards so the Minister can get through with the aurors and arrest the order members," Remus said.

"Right-O!" they chorused together.

Remus shook his head, Harry's friends were quite morbid.

"Lets find Lucius and Bella and get them to help us with the rest of shocked Death Eaters," Remus told Severus.

Nodding they walked over to where Lucius and the Lestrange Trio were talking. They chuckled when they heard what Bella was saying.

"I didn't know Amun had it in him. If he wasn't more like my brother, I would be like a proud mother, crying and saying, 'My baby boy is all grown up'," Bella said prancing around excitedly.

Rabastan rolled his eyes and said, "I'm just glad this is over. But if we hadn't known that Amun and our Dark Lord were made for each other, this sealed the deal."

"If you are referring to the fact that instead of being slightly grossed out by the mangled body they are instead horny as rabbit? Or that neither of them can stick to the plan?" Lucius drawled.

Rodolphus wrapped on arm around his brother pulling him closer, and answered, "I believe both. But seeing how our wife is just the same, we are all alittle deranged."

Severus made their appearance by saying, "I agree. To follow and trust our leaders we are all a little unhinged, but I wouldn't have it any other way."

Leaning into his lover, Remus added his opinion, "Does anyone think its weird that us older people are more squeamish over the body then the younger generation, Bella excluded?"

"No, since the youth of today is more bloodthirsty like their leader," Lucius answered.

Feeling a shift in magic the group looked around and noticed that the Rising Shadows had disappeared as well as most Death Eaters. The ones that remained were Colin and Cedric who sitting down and talking, by the slight nervous movements from Cedric and then the blinding smile from Colin they assumed he was asked out; then there was Neville and Luna who were dancing to their tune, Neville gracefully leading Luna around the stunned bodies; Amanda and the twin were playing tag with Bellatrix.

Hearing several pops, the group looked towards the noise and saw the Minister briskly walking over.

"What is going on here?" Fudge demanded.

Lucius the ever pureblood, bowed and said, "Minister we had shown up to pay our respects the dead when Dumbledore attacked us. We defended and only stunned them, but Dumbledore killed the Lord Voldemort as he was offering his condolences then went after Rasmus with murderous intent and Harry lost it and challenged him to a duel."

"Oh well then you officiated it Lucius?" Fudge questioned.

"Yes sir."

"So V-Voldemort is dead and Dumbles is dead?" Fudge asked slightly shocked that both of the people opposing him were dead.

"Yes sir" Lucius said once more with a slight bow.

"Good, good. So how did the old goat die?" Fudge eagerly asked changing subjects.

"Well sir, Harry used fiendfyre," Remus answered, clearly bewilder at his eager tone.

"Not to bad, I was hoping for something more bloody like with that Weasely. No matter. Perhaps someday Harry will show me the memory. Speaking of which where is my favorite young couple?" Fudge asked.

"Well Harry was pretty amped from the fight Minister and Rasmus has always enjoined his mate's adrenaline pumped body," Rodolphus bravely spoke up.

"Ah Lestrange! Its good to see you again. I am sorry that you had to suffer from Dumbledore and that I was blind to see it. Perhaps after some more rest we can get you back in the ministry in the Discovery Lab?" Fudge offered.

Slightly shocked Rodolphus just nodded. Rabastan chuckled softly as his brother/lover and just hugged him.

"Minster what should we do with the stunned bodies and the dead body of He-who-must-not-be-named as well as the charred body?" Some auror yelled.

"Sorry gentlemen, Duty calls. Tell Harry good job and to come see me soon!" Jovially waving bye while barking out orders, "Straight to holding cells! Ask if they are part of the order under truth serum. If they answer yes, straight to Azkaban for treason! As for Dumbledore send his ashes to his brother. V-Voldemort take him to the morgue for now."

The group just stared at the Minister.

"When had the Minister become bloodthirsty?" Severus asked perplexed.

"When he became friends with Harry and Rasmus," Lucius answered deadpanned.

AN – hopefully this didn't disappoint! Don't worry this isn't the final chapter.

Pizza and ice cream to my reviewers: AngelWithNoWings1996, coolvampgirl, Submissive Kitty(tom riddle III), furrylittleprob, comics lover, RogueNya, DoctorMarthaJones, WyrdSmith, Fantasyfreak101, and leobutler.


	35. Chapter 35

The morning after Death of Dumbledore and his Evil Light Minions Harry and Voldemort were relaxing in bed. Voldemort was snuggled up close to Harry between his legs with his back held tight to Harry's chest. One of Harry's hands was running through his hair occasionally a slight scratch as well. Voldemort was feeling so content that nothing could have caused him to move away from his spot. He was thinking of what the death of his 'self' meant. It meant that he was free to actually pursue a political career or he could even teach defense, his teenage dream.

"What about both my darkness" Harry murmured against his neck.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well take some time to pursue your dream of teacher while gaining a voting base through the students. Become the likeable/best defense teacher out there, so when you are 'older' you join the ministry then rise through the ranks to Minister. You know Fudge adores you, so you possibly don't have to go through all of the steps," Harry explained nipping his ear.

Leaning further back, Voldemort replied, "Hmmm that would give me the chance to enjoy my life as well."

Chuckling Harry said, "Love you are immortal. We have forever."

"Right you are. So I would love to stay here but I am feeling slightly peckish," Voldemort said shifting to get up, but Harry was faster and jumped out of bed and scooped him up and carried him bridal style to the bathroom to get cleaned up for the day. The only time Harry set him down or out of his arms was when he turned on and off the water; otherwise Harry washed and dried his mate with infinite gentleness. Harry also dressed his darkness with the same care displayed before waving a hand to dress himself.

Scooping Voldemort up again they made their way downstairs to the find the kitchen and dining room empty.

"Where is everybody?" Voldemort asked from the nook of Harry's neck. He wasn't even going to try and get Harry to let him down. He knew that after yesterday, he was going to have to put up with an over protective mate for awhile.

"I don't know. Lets go check Riddle Manor."

Three seconds later Harry had shadow-walked them to where everyone was passed out drunk in the great hall.

Voldemort being the 'evil' dark lord he is grinned an evil grin and Harry felt himself harden.

Voldemort from Harry's arms gave a loud shrill of a whistle and startled awake the less pass out cold followers.

Remus and Severus had fallen asleep in a corner curled around each other and when they heard the whistle Remus howled and head butted Severus which in returned caused Severus to knee Remus in the gut.

Amanda was curled between her twins when she heard the whistle, without opening her eyes lazily tossed a fireball that Harry putout with his shadows. Gred and Forge basically grunted pulled Amanda closer to them which was highly amusing since she was in the middle. The hilarious part though was the words and images drawn on their face in bright pink and green.

Bellatrix was laying across her husbands and stretched like a feline when the whistle was sounded, then not so gracefully poked and prodded the brothers before standing and making her way over to Harry and Voldemort. The brothers groaned tighten their hold on each other before rubbing their eyes and shuffling over to their wife where they promptly fell back asleep on.

The cutest was perhaps Colin and Cedric though. Colin had fallen asleep in Cedric's lap with his head tucked in and Cedric's arms wrapped around Colin, like he was never going let him go, even in sleep. Colin woke up with an adorable expression and rubbed his eyes before shifting snuggling in closer. Cedric on the other cracked an eyebrow open and attempted to glare at the offending sound.

Neville and Luna though had already been awake it seems as they sat next to each on the steps sipping tea. They wore amused expressions as they watched the other partiers slowly wakening and nearly spit out their tea when they saw Draco and Blaise.

Draco had passed out near the table and was hugging the table leg. When he sat up he yawn and everyone awake could see Draco's usual perfect hair sticking up with several cowlicks and was colored and stripped in Hufflepuff colors with little bows. He was also wearing a pretty pretty princess dress. Blaise was done up exactly the same but instead of bows he had the pretty pretty princess crown.

Pansy on the other hand was silently giggling while taking as many photos as she can. Ever the Slytherin she was.

Lucius and Cissa made their entrance right after their Lords had entered, dressed and waked, shaking their heads at their son, wondering where they went wrong.

Waving the awake people out to the court yard where hangover potions and tea was available as well as tea and biscuits. Harry sat down with Voldemort in his lap and waited as everyone got situated. When Blaise and Draco looked at each they laughed, then paled and conjoured up mirrors, after seeing their reflections I screamed the mostly girly then rounded on a laughing Pansy.

"Now boys, remember last night?" Pansy asked.

Seeing their scowls, she answered herself, "Apparently not. So yeah last night we three were playing truth or dare. And I asked a truth about your guys feelings and you lied so you had to follow through on the dare. Which shows how much princesses you are."

"Pansy while truly genius, what do they have to do to get it reversed?" Lucius asked eyeing his son in hidden horror.

"They just have to answer the question truthfully," Pansy smirked.

"How Slytherin," Voldemort replied.

"Thank you my lord," Pansy replied smirking in Draco and Blaise's direction.

Harry seeing the two slytherins bright red couldn't help but laugh, making his mate swivel to look at him with a questioning look.

"Just never thought to see Malfoy Jr blushing especially in the midst of several other Slytherins," Harry answered his love.

"While the color of red Draco can blush is _fascinating,_ perhaps you my Lords could tell us why we are wake this early?" Severus asked from his chair with a snuggly werewolf.

"Well the basic reason is that we were hungry and wanted to eat with you guys," Harry started out shocking everybody. Jeez, it wasn't like him and his darkness are anti-social. Much.

"And the other reason is that with Lord Voldemort 'dead' , we have to reevaluate our plans. As well as to tell you that Harry and I will be going to Hogwarts in a couple of days," Voldemort finished.

"So if you are dead," Fred started.

" then what are we suppose to," George continued.

"call you?" and Amanda finished. Harry and the other stared in horror at the trio. The twins were bad enough alone, and now Amanda was in on it. Merlin help them.

Without missing a beat Voldemort responded, "Lord Rasmus should be just fine."

"So Lord Rasmus, why are you and Harry going to Hogwarts?" Bella asked from leaning against Rodolphus.

"About teaching jobs," Rasmus answered.

"You want to teach Rasmus?" Rabastan asked from the other side of Rodolphus.

"Yes." Was terse reply.

"Cool, you would have been a bloody awesome teacher," Rabastan said yawning and snuggling back into his brother's side. Rasmus relaxed again knowing that he wouldn't be made fun of or rejected.

"Do you think you could get Sev's job back for him and maybe a position for me?" Remus asked.

Harry cast a stinging hex at his dad.

"Ow, what was that for Harry James Potter Black Lupin Snape," Remus growled.

"When did I get so many last names?" Harry asked with an uplifted eyebrow.

"When you sign the papers. Now answer the bloody question." Remus demanded.

"Did you really think that we would go and get jobs without getting you your jobs?" Harry asked shaking his head.

"Well we weren't sure." Severus answered before Remus could.

"Harry couldn't be far from his fathers," Rasmus told them.

"Thanks love," Harry said nipping his darkness's ear.

Laughter sounded and the group ate their brunch talking about future plans.

It was a couple days later when Harry and Rasmus made their way to Hogwarts. It was a warm welcoming feeling when they walked through the gates, they were returning home. Walking up the steps they were met Professor McGongall.

"Mr. Potter what are you doing here?" she questioned them.

"We want to know if you were loyal to Dumbledore," Harry fired right back.

"He lost my loyalty when he placed you with your relatives," she answered.

"Are you the headmistress?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Was the short answer.

"Well then how about we go up to your office and talk about opening up the school again?" Harry suggested with a wide smile.

"Very well, follow me."

Once they were seated and had some tea and biscuits they got down to business.

"So Professor-"

"Please call me Minerva." She interrupted

"Right so Minerva we have a couple plans and hopefully you will like them," Harry started.

Well Minerva was impressed. Harry and his bonded actually had some very good ideas. They discussed about getting Severus back as the Potion Masters and bringing in Remus as the History teacher. They talked about Harry being the DADA teacher and Rasmus being the transfiguration teacher. They also talked about installing a few new core classes, like Wizarding 101 for students that come from muggle familes and for the 6th and 7th year having mandatory Wizarding Politics class, both being taught by Lucius and Cissa Malfoy. What truly impressed her though was that Harry wanted the students left and followed him to be able to test out of their O.W.L.S. and N.E.W.T.S respectively but allow them to stay learn and help establish a mentorship program and inter-house unity.

"Well Harry and Rasmus, your plans are ingenious. So I only have one thing to say," She said.

"Yes," Rasmus prompted.

"Welcome aboard Professor Potter and Professor Potter. We will be seeing you after the Christmas holidays to start getting everything ready for the next term as well as getting the new classes set-up."

Grinning, Harry and Rasmus made their through the Hogwart halls. Harry stopped suddenly causing Rasmus to fall against him.

"What is it love?" Rasmus asked.

"Come out, before you are dragged out," Harry shouted, pulling Rasmus close and letting the shadows grow.

"Quit yet yelling boy, there's nuthin to worry about," the mysterious stranger called out.

As the stranger made its way forward, Harry and Rasmus could see that it was Filch and Mrs. Norris.

But something felt off about them. Narrowing his eyes and increasing the shadows, Harry in a soft but cold voice asked, "Who are you really?"

"Yea, yea, you told me he would be a smart 'un." Filch grumbled but when Rasmus went to ask what he meant, Filch started to change and Mrs. Norris started to grow. A few seconds later, there stood a man and woman about the same height as Rasmus and while Filch looked a great deal better, with a full head of shiny hair and de-aged to the age thirty with a strong jaw with a few stubble. But woman was exotic, with tan skin and silky blond hair. Her eyes slightly tilted with slit pupils and her ears pointed and they could see a sleek blond color tail peaking over her shoulder.

Eyes still narrowed, Harry demanded answers.

"One would think after all of our hare-brained adventures you would develop patience," The better looking Filch mumbled. Flushed red, when the cat lady whacked him upside the head.

"Love quit antagonizing The Shadow Demon. I would have reacted quite similar maybe even more with his mate's condition."

AN – Sorry that the updates are taking longer, but hitting slight road blocks. So thank you so much for staying with me! It really means a lot.

Thanks to all of my loyal readers you all deserve whatever dinner and dessert you want! Thank you: nellaf, bob babaligton, Silverinumiko, Lady Aqualyne, comics lover, hyper active pixie, TreenMW, Who Said Im Human, AngelWithNoWings1996, Aisling-Siobhan, , XxMixedXxLoverXx, leobutler, Fantasyfreak101, WyrdSmith, Submissive Kitty, Mrs Watson-Holmes, DoctorMarthaJones, Frostfire613, RogueNya, furrylittleprob, coolvampgirl,


	36. Chapter 36

It was night before Christmas and Riddle Manor was full of cheer. It was decorated and mistletoe hung everywhere. In the middle of the Great Hall was a huge Christmas Tree with presents underneath. Some people were chatting and sipping some spiced eggnog, while others were trying to steal kisses. Cissa and Amanda were in the kitchen ordering the house-elves to perfect for the big Christmas banquet. Bella was playing with kids and Severus and Remus were keeping a close eye on The Twins and The Brothers. They have caught them at several pranks so far. Cedric and Collin were cuddling on a loveseat and Neville and Luna were trying to get others to dance. Draco and Blaise had finally told the truth. Unfortunately Pansy was quite shocked that the truth was they loved each other and loved her. With all the cheer and love in the atmosphere you would expect the most loving couple to be there right? Well you're wrong. Rasmus was in their chambers at Potter Manor having a mini melt-down and Harry was late from his meeting this morning. He should have been home two hours ago.

Wondering how we reached this point? We'll go back a few days than.

It was two days after they had found out that Filch and Mrs. Norris, who were actually John and Kitty, well Katherine called Kitty, who were human mate and cat demon. They came to the school in disguise in the 1930's when they felt a demon mate attending. They pin-pointed it to Rasmus, and they often tried to leave the library open and unguarded hoping that he would research and research demons. While he did research it wasn't what they were hoping for. Instead of abandoning the school now that the mate passed through the hallways, they stayed hoping that the demon would show. Plus it helped that they were having fun terrorizing the children. When Lily Potter came to the school, Filch and Mrs. Norris kept an eye on her. They could tell that there was demon in her but she wouldn't be one. They also had their hands full of one James Potter and his crew, they had nicked name The Demons. When Lily and James graduated, they stayed knowing that the offspring of Lily and James would produce a powerful demon. When little Harry James Potter showed up they were surprised, even James wasn't that small, but they saw the demon inside him. They saw his leadership skills, they saw compassion, and they saw someone who would do great things. But they had to keep a closer eye on him then his parents. As they saw him become the man he is, they couldn't be happier and gladly offered their service and their allegiance to him.

Harry was slightly overwhelmed said they should stay and keep terrorizing the kids, and plus it was always fun trying to figure out if Filch was shagging Mrs. Norris. John just smiled and Kitty blushed. They also told him about the other demons out there and how to contact them if he wanted to. Kitty advised that he should here soon and lay down some rules. She also advised to tread carefully with them since they are demons. Harry had agreed and asked John if he could have some of the things Filch had confiscated from him. John approved and the two set off to go retrieve the items leaving watchful shadows guarding Rasmus and Kitty.

"You know what I meant about condition right?" Kitty asked.

"Meaning I'm pregnant," Rasmus answered.

"Correct, you need to go see a healer, one that you trust."

"Why?"

"Harry is a powerful shadow demon and you are a power wizard, your child will be another demon."

"How can you tell? How come Harry hasn't figured it out?"

"Well one I'm a cat demon, two I'm a female, three Harry and you have been busy. When was the last time you made love, not wild sex?"

From the way Rasmus blushed Kitty could tell it's been awhile.

"No worries, but go see a healer. The guys are coming back," Kitty said when her ears twitched, "Remember you can always talk to me."

The two turned to look at Harry and John who seemed to be laughing and Harry was waving his hands in wild fashion.

"It was during that night that you chased on to the third floor and we ran into Fluffy. Fluffy my ass!" They heard Harry say and John replied, "Yeah Kitty didn't like fluffy either but that blasted basilisk still has my hatred for hurting Kitty your second year."

"Oh dear, it's the good old boys, soon they'll be wanting fire-whisking and reliving the good ol'days," Kitty stage whisper to Rasmus.

"Oi! Harry's school days were by far the best!" John said as if offended.

"Of course they were! I'm Harry James Potter Black Lupin Snape!" Harry stated.

Rasmus rolled his eyes and Kitty sighed.

So two days after that Harry had contacted all of the demon in Britain and surrounding areas and calling for a meeting. Another day of planning on what he was going to be saying and addressing the other demons.

During that planning day Rasmus went to his own healer, Healer Vincent. That was an interesting conversation as well.

"You want me to see if you're pregnant?" Healer Vincent asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes." Rasmus snapped getting impatient. They have gone over this same question several times.

"Ok, ok. No need to get snappy with me."

Rasmus just glared. He may be calmer with Harry as his mate but he was still a dark lord.

"Alright my lord, if you'll lay down?"

When Rasmus laid down, Healer Vincent started the spells checking everything, twice over.

"Well."

"Yes?"

"You are definitely…" Here the Healer gave a long pause. Rasmus held his breath. "Lacking Vitamin C."

Rasmus stared at him. The stare was unnerving and Healer Vincent continue and said, "And pregnant."

Rasmus's eye twitched.

"Four weeks along"

Rasmus's eye twitched again.

"You really are. So does that mean you are the bottom?"

Rasmus's eye twitched again and Healer Vincent yelp and twitched and cried out when a short mild crucio was fired at him.

"I am still your Lord, a dark one at that. Just because I'm pregnant does not mean that I'm a hufflepuff now."

"Of course my Lord, my apologies." Healer Vincent replied bowing low.

"Now, what do I need to know?"

"Well, you'll need to eat twice as much-"

"Twice as much? The baby isn't that big!"

"Correct but you'll be expanding more energy getting ready for the baby and your magic will be in constant use supporting you and the baby, so twice as much and rest."

Groaning Rasmus rubbed his temples, he snorted thinking at least he will be a teacher now instead of going on raids. Oh Salazar! Harry is going to be more protective.

"You'll also need to take some potion. I'll give you the list so you can have Severus make the potions."

How was he going to tell Harry he was pregnant? Groaning Rasmus laid back onto the bed and closed his eyes.

"My brother was pregnant, so I know first hand experience on these types of things.

"Shut up" Rasmus ground out. Opening his eyes, Rasmus got off the bed and went to go pace in their study.

Another day passes full of pacing on both their parts. Harry was amused and took to pacing with his mate. While neither talked about what was on their mind, they knew that when the time was right they would tell each other. Harry the night before finally told his darkness what was on his mind. They were relaxing on the couch in their study watching the fire.

"Tomorrow morning I'm meeting the other demons," Harry started out.

"Yes, I remember." Rasmus replied leaning in closer to Harry.

"Some of the demons are far older and more experienced than me."

"But none are more powerful, nor do they have your temper," Rasmus said, thinking of the way Harry killed Ron and Dumbledore.

"But there are more."

"Take Amanda with you and Kitty."

"No, I won't risk there lives."

"So you'll risk yours?" Rasmus asked angry.

"I've got some incredible skill at surviving plus there's no way I'm leaving you my sexy darkness," Harry ended with a whisper in Rasmus's ear. Licking and nipping at the lobe.

"You better," Rasmus growled, turning his head to capture Harry lips. That night they have rough and wild sex, their emotions got the better of them. When the morning light broke through, they made love with gentle caresses, slow thrusts and sweet kisses. Throughout the gentle session, Harry kept feeling something off, but put it out of his mind thinking it was his own worry. When they climax, Rasmus was sleepy and Harry quickly cleaned him and gave him a soft kiss before heading to get ready for his meeting. Wearing his black Lord robes and black dragon hide boots, Harry kissed his love goodbye and headed to his meeting.

When Rasmus woke up for a second time, he was alone in their bed. Getting out of their bed, he winced. Maybe last night they were to enthusiastic. Heading to their bathroom, Rasmus ran a bath, and soaked, relishing the heat working its way into his bones and muscles. Laying his head against the padded rim, Rasmus wondered out loud, how he was going to tell Harry he was a father. Could they even be good parents? Their experiences have definitely shaped who they are today but can they be the parents they always wanted?

All through-out the morning Rasmus pondered on these thoughts. Several times memories popped up when he wondered if they could punish their child with firmness but cruelly. While their enemies paid with their lives, the ones they consider family they punished with gentleness. Thinking of when the Twins and the Brothers destroy the lab or even when the students they taught, they still punished with care. By the time lunch had rolled around, Rasmus was starving calling Tilly he order soup and sandwiches.

Around one Rasmus started to worry less about being a good parent and more on why Harry wasn't home yet.

When two hit, Rasmus paced the study, he was making the elves worry.

Three rolled around and still no sign of Harry, Rasmus floo called Severus to see if Harry had stopped by. When he heard that he hadn't, Rasmus took to pacing and gnawing his lip.

Four strolled by and Rasmus tried to contact Harry through their link. Several times.

When the clock struck five, Rasmus was up and getting ready to floo Riddle Manor for help when Harry staggered out of the shadows, with two other men helping him. Dropping the powder, Rasmus rushed forward and glared at the men. When Harry met his eyes, Rasmus sighed. His shadow was home, but that didn't explain why he was bleeding all over the floor nor why his Lord robes were missing and all he had on was his pants and boots.

Rasmus didn't know whether to yell at him for getting injured, for being late, or for scaring him. He opened his mouth and closed it several times.

Harry chuckled and let go of the demons at his side and took the one step forward that separating them. Harry brought one hand forward cupping Rasmus's cheek and the other he wrapped around Rasmus's waist. When their lips were just barely touching, Harry whispered, "I told you I would always come back to you."

"Back to us," Rasmus corrected. There was no better way to tell him, Rasmus thought. After all of the worrying and pacing. Rasmus needed to out there.

"Us?" Harry had pulled back a few with a question in eyes.

"Me and our little one." Ramus told him with shiny eyes.

"Little one?" Harry parroted back still with confusion in his eyes.

"Yes, you had both of us scared and worried." Rasmus replied with some chastising tone.

"You're pregnant?" Harry asked with eyes wide.

"Yes, my shadow." Rasmus answered softly looking into Harry's eyes waiting or something other than confusion and shock.

Getting a hard possessive kiss was not only of the reactions he had anticipated, but one he enjoyed.

When Harry pulled back his eyes were alight with happiness and his body sang with excitement.

"We are going to have our own little terror?"

"Yes, we are."

The eyes that sparkled with happiness turned to worry and Harry despite his injuries picked up Rasmus and started to carry him to the couch. Sitting down with Rasmus in his lap, he started a questioning Rasmus so fast that Rasmus had to kiss him to shut him up.

"Calm down love, no the sex didn't hurt the baby, yes I'm fine, yes that's why I have been eating more," Rasmus answered with an eyeroll.

"How about you tell me who those men are and why you were bleeding when you first came," After Rasmus had said the last part he remembered Harry was still bleeding.

"Harry James! Why haven't you been healed?" Rasmus yelled at him, but Harry was euphoric now that he knew he hadn't hurt his child or his mate.

"He wouldn't let anyone heal him except for his mate," one of the demons answered.

"Stupid stubborn Gryffindor," Rasmus grumbled, "When he left this house, he was in good health, why is he bloody?" He growled at the demons as he started to heal his idiot mate.

"Some of the younger demons took an immediate disliking to him and they did not understand the meaning of a shadow demon, since we have been without one for so long."

"And Harry being Harry lost his temper?"

"Yes, but only when the younger ones challenged him."

"Did he kill them or let them live? Who am I kidding, he let them live but taught them a painful lesson right?"

"Correct."

"You do know that I am still here," Harry said with annoyance when Rasmus finally finished healing him.

"Yes we know, but you were in Lala Land," Rasmus huffed with annoyance.

"Don't be mad my love, I still came home in pretty much one piece," Harry said pulling his mate back onto his lap.

"If that is all my lord?" one of the demon asked.

"Yeah, I'll check back in with you guys in a couple of weeks," Harry said dismissing them. The two of disappeared in swirling of ice and Rasmus and Harry were alone.

"We are really having a child my love?" Harry asked quietly holding his precious mate close.

"Yes, remember when Kitty mentioned my condition?" Rasmus questioned.

"Wow, how did she know and I didn't?" Harry replied nuzzling Rasmus's neck.

"She basically said because she was a cat woman she could tell, and that since we have been busy that you wouldn't have noticed till things would have settled down," Rasmus explained skipping the sex part.

Harry frowned against Rasmus's neck, that morning he had felt something was off. Now he knew what it was. Shaking his head, Harry promised himself that he wouldn't get so busy, as to miss something like this again.

"I love you," Harry whispered into Rasmus's hair while a gentle kissed was placed there.

"I love you too. Merry Christmas Harry," Rasmus whisper snuggling closer into the heat that his mate's body provided.

"Merry Christmas."

AN – And so ends the Dark Lord's Protector. I left it open for a sequel that may or may not happen. I think I'll do more one shots of their life together. Hopefully it wasn't a disappointing end. I know some wanted to see how the school is changed but I figured this would a good stopping point.

Thank you to all of you who have stayed with me throughout this story.

Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers! Spiced Eggnog is on the house: Yomi-Hime, namikaze natsumi-hime, SinuousFun-Keeper of Innocence, XxMixedXxLoverXx, spreadyourwingsandflyaway, rosharon14, Silverinumiko, Lady Aqualyne, Mrs Watson-Holmes, DTDY, katelijah, comics lover, Fantasyfreak101, DoctorMarthaJones, Frostfire613, Aisling-Siobhan, WyrdSmith, Who Said Im Human, leobutler, RogueNya, AngelWithNoWings1996, furrylittleprob, coolvampgirl, and Submissive Kitty


End file.
